


Viktor/Yurio!! On Ice

by jessnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessnikiforov/pseuds/jessnikiforov
Summary: How would Yuri!! On Ice be if you saw it from the eyes of other characters, such as Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetzky? What would change if we considered that both of them fell in love with the same piglet, at the same time, knowing how the story flowed?





	1. Before YOI (Viktor)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! =)  
> So this fan fic is posted in portuguese at Spirit, if you think you read it before, it was me who wrote it in both languages.  
> This is my first YOI fic. For now I only have canon compliant chapters planned, but I might twist stuff a bit in the middle and stuff =)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry for english mistakes! I will gladly receive any corrections and critics, so feel free to do so =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Editting for punctuation and english mistakes.

Grand Prix final. I skated “Stay by me” putting all my loneliness and lack of motivation from this season in each jump, each step sequence. Sitting at the Kiss and Cry, I didn’t even hear what Yakov was telling me, it didn’t matter. The screen already showed the obvious: I won, for the 5th consecutive time, the Grand Prix. I smiled for the cameras, gave several interviews, but inside, all I wanted was change. I wanted to feel something different. To have an actual challenge.

“Oy, old man. You better watch yourself next season, I will kick your ass.” Yuri Plisetzky approached me while I was leaving the dressing room, looking more annoyed than the usual.

I stared at the kid briefly, not bothering in faking a smile. We knew each other too well to deceive my fellow skater, who won the Junior category this year at his 15 years old.

“Maybe. But, Yuri.” I took a more serious stand, while we approached the exit door “About your performance at the Free, your step sequence could…”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, but I won so who cares.” He interrupted me rudely “Stop pestering me, Viktor.”

Yakov was right ahead, and he came by yelling at Yuri.

“Oy Yuri! You can’t speak like that forever!” Our coach yelled a lot. 

I ignored him.

I felt eyes in my back, and when I looked around I noticed it was a man. He had black hair, reddish-brown eyes and wore blue glasses that covered part of his pretty face. He seemed quite sad. I thought I had seen him before… Without thinking much about it, I opened my best smile, saying:

“A commemorative picture?” I winked “Sure.”

The guy stared at me for some seconds, apparently dazed. His expression suddenly changed with him closing his eyes and turning away, walking towards the exit door.

“Katsuki-kun, don’t you want a picture with Viktor?” Celestino, that Italian coach, yelled.

Katsuki... Katsuki... I made a huge effort and remembered it. Katsuki Yuuri, the Japanese skater, who suffered an amazing defeat during his Free program today, fumbling all his jumps. Who had been skating in my division for some time, who I should have remembered. I suddenly felt really bad and watched him go with a sad expression. He totally should have made that disappointed expression. He probably thought something like “My presentation was so insignificant that not even my idol, Viktor Nikiforov, remembered me”. I turned my attention to Yakov and Yuri, and we got back to the hotel together.

Later on the same day, I dressed myself with my best suit and tie to go to the Grand Prix banquet. I had hopes of, maybe, redeeming myself with the Japanese skater. As soon as I got there, Yuri came close to me and together we were bombed by several people who identified themselves as fans and sponsors, making several questions I didn’t want to answer while I was obliged to smile and be nice.

Sometime later I saw him enter with his Italian coach. Yuuri seemed to be forced to be there, obviously uncomfortable and depressed. They were passing near the group I was in, and I could hear Celestino talking happily:

“What is it, Yuuri? You seem so gloomy. Have you had anything to drink? Or have you eaten? There is pizza…”

The guy even tried to get into conversations once or twice, some people tried to talk to him too. But the next time I saw him, he was in a corner of the room, drinking champagne. There were at least five empty glasses in front of him.

When I saw him again, this amount had doubled. Then, a waiter passed by him with the champagne bottle and he took it. Already predicting a disaster, I grabbed my phone and was ready for pictures at any given moment.

Yuuri began to dance alone, turning the bottle into his mouth, removing his tie. When he noticed I was photographing him, he got closer to the camera, apparently bothered, but didn’t say anything. He focused his vision into someone behind me, and walked in that direction. On the way he removed his suit and put his tie back into his neck.

The person he was walking towards to was Yuri. I have no idea what he said but suddenly both of them were in the middle of the room, crazily dancing in contrast with the classical music song that was playing. I saw Christophe Giacometti, great friend and Swiss skater, getting close to the DJ, who was really happy to receive some attention and to change the songs.

I stopped paying attention to the conversation I was in, watching the show. I apologized to them and moved towards the dancing floor, laughing and photographing the face off happily. Yuuri had fluid and full of passion moves, with a little aid from the alcohol and a lot from his own natural talent in dancing. Yuri tried to keep up, but he was more sturdy and had difficulties in delivering himself to dancing completely, opposite to his rival. Around them, several older people just left the room, while the younger enjoyed it by laughing and taking pictures. Mila watched Yuri intently, trying to hide her laughs with her hands without success. With the obvious victory by Yuuri, Yuri got away, angry. I clapped, jumping in my place, and yelling:

“Yuuri, amaziiiing!!”

Maybe I should have kept quiet (No, not really, let’s just pretend so), because this made the japanese point me a finger, calling me. I made the best surprised expression I could and obviously didn’t refuse the invitation.

The song changed to some kind of tango, and I gave a mean look to Chris, who winked. We started dancing separately, enjoying ourselves, in the rhythm of the music, making arm movements and spinning around each other. It even looked like we had agreed to the choreography, since I had no trouble in copying his movements. I was having such a great time, laughing, and unconsciously getting closer to Yuuri. He then gave me the prettiest smile I have ever seen in all my life, grabbing my hand and waist, dancing with me. We first started with a simple tango, without any expressive steps, until he span me around and finished it by holding my body glued to his by my waist, staring me all along. I couldn’t take my eyes off him either. I raised my back leg just for fun during the pose and everyone clapped.

Excited, we laughed while dancing more, and the Japanese guy bravely dipped me, holding my face firmly, but softly, with a hand strongly grabbing my thigh to increase the balance. Our faces were so close that I could feel his champagne breath and his eyes sparkling happily while looking at me. I couldn’t look away. I had to use all the self-control in me to not close that distance and steal a kiss from that lovely drunk man.

Unfortunately the moment was over in seconds and we were back to dancing separately. I was getting really hot for some reason, so I removed my suit and vest for a final number… And that was it. The song was over. I was out of breath, smiling openly at Yuuri, who barely had any trouble breathing.

“Yuuuriii, now it’s my turn!” Chris yelled, making me turn at his direction.

Oh. My. God. He found a pole dance pole. In the middle of the Grand Prix banquet! How did he do that?? Where did he get that thing from? It’s obvious that Yuuri won’t take that…

My own thoughts were interrupted when I noticed that the Japanese was already removing his pants and shoes. That’s right. He was REMOVING HIS PANTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GRAND PRIX BANQUET. This was turning into the best day of this year. Or even my life, maybe? I am sure my eyes were sparkling while I put my phone up to film that.

What I didn’t expect was that Yuuri would turn his attention at me before pole dancing. He threw himself at my neck and started grinding against my thighs like a puppy, making me completely embarrassed, and making me turn all my power into self-control so that my blood would not go to inappropriate places.

“Viktoruuu!” He began with a strong Japanese accent “After this season ends, my family has a thermal hotel, so please, come visiiit! If I win this dance face off…” He put his head up, opening the biggest smile he gave until now, with his eyes shining “You will be my coach, right? Be my coach, Viktoruuuu!”

I stared at him in shock. Was he really asking me to coach him while drunk? And under the condition of winning the next dance face off? I am sure my eyes were sparkling, because I was so very happy to hear those words. What I really wanted was to say yes and leave with him right then. I felt myself blushing, but fortunately everyone was staring at Yuuri and didn’t even notice.

The Japanese let me go – sadly – and even though I had big doubts, he climbed the pole naturally. He and Chris interpolated choreographies, both making hard stances that I didn’t believe were possible… The strength they had in their legs was amazing. By now, Yuuri had taken his shirt off, keeping that horrible blue tie in his neck.

Then they started dancing together, with another champagne bottle. I was completely shocked to watch the Japanese holding the Swiss man while holding himself only with his legs and one of his hands. I am sure Chris winked at me, which was good, because I remembered to close my mouth, which was opened since the beginning of the show. They changed stances, and Yuuri was standing in the Swiss’ thighs, dropping champagne in them both. When they were visibly getting tired, Chris climbed up using his legs only and threw himself back, while Yuuri fit himself under him by using his arms only. During the entire time I was sure that the Japanese guy didn’t take his eyes off me. It was like every single dance step was being made for me and me only, trying to convince me to coach him. I realized I had forgotten to breath and sighed deeply.

With all the commotion, finally Celestino decided to do something about it and convinced Yuuri to get dressed again. Everyone knew he had won this face off too. The Italian caught the drunk skater by an arm, and I offered to help him by holding the other arm and following them to the elevator. I really didn’t want him to leave. Not so soon.

Before entering his room, he got rid of Celestino and hugged me again, making me stare at him dotingly – something I only remember doing to Maccacchin in the latest years.

“Viktoru, I won, didn’t I? Don’t forget our bet!” I laughed, finding him adorable.  
“You will call me then, won’t you?” I placed a card with my phone numbers in his hand, and he smiled at me openly jumping at my neck.

Unfortunately I felt obliged to give him back to his coach, who apologized several times with no need.

I didn’t go back to the party and went straight to my room while thinking how fun would it be to spend some time in a thermal waters hotel in Japan.


	2. Before YOI (Yurio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's point of view of the events that preceeded the Yuri!! On Ice series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> First chapter with Yurio's point of view.  
> My lack in teenage english must show in this chapter, because I'm not native and it's been a while since I read teenage books in english haha sorry about that.  
> Hope you enjoy it =)  
> EDIT: Editted for punctuation corrections and english mistakes.

Grand Prix finale, Junior category. I didn’t use any quads. I destroyed them all. Easy. This just proves how incompetent they all were. At least now that I got my part of deal done, old man Viktor Nikiforov will have to choreograph my debut in the senior category, such as he promised me years ago.

Great. Now that I did everything I wanted to, I’ll just chill and watch my future rivals presentations. Cao Bin gave a good technical presentation but meh. Michele Crispino, saltless as usual. Then Katsuki Yuuri entered, first time at the Grand Prix finals.

Yeah, it was disgraceful. He flubbed ALL his jumps. ALL of them. How useless. How did this freaking useless guy wanted to go against Viktor Nikiforov if he could barely do a triple? I snorted. But one thing was true… His step sequences and dancing were great. I had my eyes glued at him, trying to figure out where all those feelings came from. I wanted to talk to him, so I went to look for him after the award ceremony.

I found him entering a bathroom holding a phone, and I waited outside the door. As he took over 10 seconds to get out, I obviously entered. I heard him speak a lot of shit in Japanese. And then he started crying.

I.DI.OT. Crying in the bathroom ‘cause he couldn’t jump. Useless. 20 and some years, crying inside a bathroom??? THIS was what I would go against? Oh please. I watched the guy presenting. His steps were from heaven. He’s a great dancer, has nice posture. I KNOW he can do better. I WANTED him to do better. Awesome. I would do what I did best: motivate him.

I kicked the stall door he was in. I heard a surprise sound, which should have been enough to stop the useless crying. He opened the door, going completely pale. Obviously he recognized me. The Russian punk, he probably thought, horrified. I wanted, truly wanted, to smile, but all I could do was a threatening scowl that had the proper effect in his face. 

“Oy. Next year I will compete in the senior category. We don’t need two Yuris in it. Useless garbage like you should retire.” I gathered all the vocab I got from the one anime I watched several years ago, and yelled “BAKA!” Before turning back and walking away.

What the fuck? Didn’t I just think about motivating that useless guy to get better so he had a chance? Then why the hell did I told him to retire? Tsk. It’s always easy to let my anger off like this. I found my next victim. Viktor was walking nearby so I approached him.

“Oy, old man. You better watch yourself next season, I will kick your ass.” He stared at me, serious.  
“Maybe. But, Yuri. About your perfomance at the Free, your step sequence could…”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever, but I won so who cares.” I interrupted his damn speech, annoyed “Stop pestering me, Viktor.”

Unfortunately, I was up to more, ‘cause Yakov was right ahead and heard me, yelling.

“Oy Yuri! You can’t speak like that forever! You need to begin to focus more in the technical aspects, you can’t just live on jumps!”  
“How can you say that, Yakov? Do you think idiots without at least a quad in their jump lists have any chance? Drop it off. Technical is for those who can’t jump.”  
“Knowing Viktor Nikiforov, can you still say this sort of blasphemy Yuri?” blablabla.

I stopped listening, because when I noticed Viktor wasn’t paying attention anymore I turned around and saw Katsuki going away with a face even worse than the one he had when I left him at the bathroom. What the fuck did Viktor do which was worse than me yelling at him to retire? Only that sharp tongue of his was able to really destroy someone.

I was too lazy to ask. I just wanted to go back to my room, get off these clothes and sleep until tomorrow’s flight.

Of course Yakov would never let me have what I wanted. Sure. Why not make a 15 year old teenage go to a fucking party where I could not drink and would have to deal with drooling old men bothering me for hours straight? Hah. I deserved this. I put on a blue shirt that was in the bag, a stupid suit, and followed my damn team to the damn banquet.

Fortunately I met Viktor soon in the room and stuck to him. At least there was one person to talk to. While we were chatting, I saw Katsuki arriving with his coach, practically dragged by him and I sympathized. I didn’t want to be there either. Fucking annoying.

“What is it, Yuuri? You seem so gloomy. Have you had anything to drink? Or have you eaten? There is pizza…”

Hearing that, I began to think that the Japanese guy must be a pig, since his prize for being at the party was food. It matched him that nickname, piglet. Whatever. I left the boring conversation with Viktor’s group to talk to Mila and Georgi excitedly, and I hanged there for a long while. Until I felt a strong push in my shoulder. I turned snarling already, ready to pick up a fight, when I saw a dizzy Katsuki, without his suit, staring at me strongly.

“Yuri Plisetzky.” He spoke my last name weirdly. I made a scowl to keep from laughing. “We can’t have two Yuris competing, huuuh? So let’s do it here, right now! I DARE you to beat me in a dance face off!”  
“What is that, Katsuki?” I snarled “Is this a challenge?”  
“That’s right! Think you can beat me in the rink? Then beat me in dancing too, BRAT.” He pointed a finger at my face, challenging.

If I wasn’t in a fucking ballroom I would have spat before going to the dance floor, but, unfortunately, I had to behave. And Yakov would kill me. I followed him to the middle of the dance floor and we started the dance off.

Giacometti, that perverted Swiss skater, went to change the song with the DJ. Idiot. He put a shitty American break dance for us to dance to.

I made an effort. A HUGE effort. I tried to copy everything Katsuki did to try and do it better. I dropped myself to the floor; I twisted, did some crazy steps but nothing, NOTHING, got even to close to what that damn Japanese was doing. He humiliated me. That useless pig danced with so much passion, so much emotion, that I doubt anyone even glanced at me. I wouldn’t. He was really, really good, even though he was drunk he did his steps firmly and in rhythm, beautifully, fluidly.

*Bathump* Huh? What the fuck is this bathump? I stopped dancing. I surrendered, annoyed, getting my damn tie off and opening some of my shirt buttons because I was fucking tired.  
Only I was tired though. That fucking guy was standing there, smiling, breathing just normally, knowing he defeated me badly and throwing it at my face with that happy smile.

“Yuurii, amazing!!” Viktor yelled from somewhere.

I looked at his direction and saw something unexpected. The old man was smiling. But not the usual one. That was a real one. How long have it been since I last saw that? Ever since I met him? Maybe… Oh no. Katsuki got near him inviting him for a face off. I would not let this pass. I got my phone and photographed the whole thing.

I took pics of them dancing that tango Giacometti put when they were apart. I caught pictures of them getting closer to each other. When Katsuki shamelessly caught the Russian by his waist, making a great picture pose, I photographed it and got suddenly really, extremely, annoyed. And I also photographed in the few seconds that the Japanese dipped Viktor, both smiling and staring at each other, ready to kiss. Ew. I’m so angry. What the fuck is this mix of anger and disgust? It should only be disgust. Why the fuck am I angry?

“Yuuuriii, now it’s my turn!” Chris yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I got closer to where Viktor stood to see a pole dance pole in the middle of the room. Where the fuck did this shit come from? Where did that Swiss guy got that from? I really wanted to call Yakov to stop this shit, but I only prepped my camera. That is, until Katsuki jumped over Viktor, without his pants, shamelessly grinding against the Russian, what left me gaping and completely shocked.

“Viktoruuu! After this season ends, my family has a thermal hotel, so please, come visiiit!” What an ass. How would Viktor have time to visit his shitty hotel? “If I win this dance face off… you will be my coach, right? Be my coach, Viktoruuuu!”  
“What?” I’m sure I yelled my lungs out, but I was completely ignored.

What the hell? And why the hell did Viktor hesitate in denying this stupid request, impossible and incoherent? He will make MY program, train ME, he has no room for a USELESS Japanese in his full agenda! When I was about to give him a piece of my mind, he walked away and climbed the pole.

How the hell could he use that thing? Where? And… Why did my heart start to beat so fucking fast? How annoying! Stupid Katsuki! Even so I stayed there, taking picture after picture of each stupid stance he made. And then Giacometti, with only a thong – which left me blushed, I admit – followed him and… Wow. The Japanese took off his shirt (for some weird reason keeping that ugly tie) and started dancing with the Swiss man. I stared at those toned abs and those thick thighs for a while before I could go back to taking pics, but I am sure I didn’t lose any stances. Bathump. Bathump.

I shook my head to try to clear the stupid thoughts I began to have, such as going and joining them just for touching him, or getting closer for a better angle, or walking around the pole to see the other side that should be equally delicio… Oy? What? What the fuck was I about to think!

Fortunately, when I came back to myself the show was already over, because Katsuki was being dragged outside the room – fortunately dressed – by Viktor and Celestino. I watched until they disappeared from the room, gaping.

I think I needed to find Yakov and thank him for making me participate in the best banquet of my career.


	3. Moving to Japan (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor thinks it will be really easy to let Yuuri Katsuki out of his mind.  
> Never was he so wrong.

In the day after the banquet, I tried to go to Yuuri’s room to say goodbye, but he had already left. When my head fell down naturally due to pure sadness, I saw the card I gave him last night on the floor, besides the door. How stupid I was! Giving something so important in the hands of a drunk! All because I was embarrassed to put it inside his back pocket while his coach was around. Stupid. Did I miss my chance?

No, no. I was sure he would find a way. He wouldn’t forget our bet. And, besides, it was just a crush anyways, it wasn’t like I would feel anything after I was back to training at St. Petersburg.

Nearly a month later I began to think that Yuri was quite right in calling me stupid. I still thought about Yuuri Katsuki every single day. I thought about his smile, his shiny eyes, his dancing in the pole, while he stared at me sensually, full of desire… I sighed.

That day was another day I ran away from practice and was sitting down in a bench in the street with Macacchin, ignoring both the cold and snow. I thought about how during my entire life I only skated. All I ever thought was about surprising people skating, doing nothing for myself. But now, after I won so many medals and without any actual rivals, I have no idea what to do to surprise people anymore. I’m bored, tired, and the only thing I could think about was that Japanese dancing, the one who I might not ever see again.

And Yuuri seems to like making himself difficult to find. His twitter page was not updated for over a year. In his instagram there were three or four official pictures of him in competition, nothing personal, no selfies. Stalking a little more I found some of his pictures in the profile of a phichit+chu guy. It looked like they practiced together and shared a room in Detroit. I felt so envious. I wished I could share a room with Yuuri. I wished I could show him everything I thought, what I felt, but without any prediction of when I would see him again…

A bulb lit over my head. What was I thinking about, there were still the Worlds to go to! Of course I could see him there! And I could show him everything I felt about him through my skating. 

I ran home with Macacchin and began to flip around my playlist until I found two possibilities. “On Love: Eros” and “On Love: Agape”. Remembering the banquet again, I had no doubt it should be Eros. I returned to the rink not only to practice my routine for the Nationals that were coming, but to start the choreography of this song, putting on it all desire Yuuri grew inside me, all my sensuality that was wasted in the ice for the audience and judges, and that now would be directed at him.

I won gold in the Nationals again, as expected. I was only happy because it meant I was really going to the Worlds and I would be able to see him again… I could barely wait! I was anxious for something, which was a feeling I hadn’t felt for years!

…But he did not pass the Japan Nationals, what made me shocked and extremely upset. I lost motivation again, my will to keep skating and the objective of showing him all my feelings.

Yuuri had shown me what Life was. Without seeing him, without having him around, all I had was the ice. And I was tired of it. I had nothing new to do on it, with it, or to it. In my interviews about the next season I had issues in replying what I wanted for this year for the first time in my life. In all this time, I had never thought about the “what ifs” as I did now. To make it worse, the vet said that Macacchin is getting old, and that he doesn’t have many years ahead. This only made me realize another part of Life that I was missing, and I didn’t want to do it anymore. I knew I could never compensate all the years I left him unattended, but at least in his latest moments I would like to be around him.

By the end of march, I was sitting down in the couch with Macacchin all over me, scrolling through my social media, when I suddenly got a text from Chris. And then from Mila. Then Georgi. All of them had the same link for the same video. “Yuuri Katsuki tries to reproduce Viktor Nikiforov’s “Stay By Me” routine”. I watched the video intently two, three, four times. Yuuri was amazing. He put a lot more sadness and loneliness than I ever could, and with a lot less time to practice it. And above his previous weight. There was no way I wouldn’t notice his large belly during the jumps. Sure, there were several – when I say several I am actually being quite nice – technical mistakes, but the step sequence, the feelings… It was like he was reminding me of my promise of becoming his coach. As if he was calling for me. And more than that, he was showing what he could do if I were there. How far could he go, if I coached him…

I have always been a rash man. I never spent more than minutes to pick up my outfits for the next season, nor the themes. When I alone cut my own long hair in the bathroom hours before a presentation, it was like fifteen seconds before the decision. With this signal, with this open invitation, I wouldn’t make it different, right?

\- Macacchin, we are moving to Japan! – I rose from the couch and began packing.

When I finished up sending all the largest packages with my belongings to Japan by mail, skipping all my practice sections, I texted Yakov.

[04/10, 09:00 AM Me] Yakov, I’m taking this season off to coach Yuuri Katsuki in Japan. I will travel tonight! Dasvidanya!  
[04/10, 09:05 AM Yakov-coach] ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND, VIKTOR???  
[04/10, 09:06 AM Yakov-coach] ARE YOU RUINING YOUR ENTIRE CAREER BECAUSE OF A MEDIOCHRE DRUNK SKATER??

I sighed and decided to ignore the texts. I had a lot to put in my luggage and my flight would leave in ten hours.

Yakov came after me when I was arriving at the airport, of course.

“Vitya!” He yelled “Don’t go! Stay here!”

I stopped walking, turning around and walking towards him.

“Yakov, you were the best coach I ever had. And you always will.”  
“If you walk away now, you will never come back!” He insisted.

I came closer, passing a hand through his neck and whispering at his ear:

“Dasvidaniya.” I kissed his cheek “I’m sorry, I can’t do as you ask this time.”  
“You don’t have the right to say that when you NEVER DID WHAT I ASKED YOU!!!” He yelled, annoyed, after we already were at the airport.  
“You should visit Japan, Yakov!” I waved at him, smiling, while entering the plane.

The flight was long, tiresome and there was a scale. I took fourteen hours to get to Japan, and I still caught a train to go to the small city of Hasetsu, where Yuuri’s family hotel is (as I read in his forum).

As soon as we got there, I let Macacchin out of his cage, and he seemed really thrilled to smell a new country. The climate wasn’t too different in St. Petersburg, since it was snowing already, even though it was April. We walked a little around the station, looking at some stores, eating weird and tasty food. When I got tired I called a cab and asked for the Katsuki’s inn.

“Aah, Yu-topia! Of course, we arrive there in fifteen minutes!” The taxi driver had a decent English and was very nice in carrying my luggage inside the car, and then inside the hotel.

When I entered the inn, a short old lady with glasses, exactly like Yuuri, came towards me speaking a lot of stuff in Japanese that I didn’t understand.

“English?” I smiled openly, while she asked a man that seemed to be her husband.  
“Good evening sir! How can I help you?”  
“I am looking for Yuuri Katsuki! And I am also dying for a bath in your thermal waters!” I kept smiling.  
“Aah, Yuuri is unavailable right now, but please come in, I will take you to our onsen!” He smiled back, putting my luggage in a corner “You can let your dog be. My son had one just like it, just smaller. But he died in December… Yuuri was so upset he couldn’t be here…”

I followed the old man that had a very strong Japanese accent, but I made a lot of effort to keep up with his words. He took me to a collective bathing place (wow, people actually did get comfortably naked here!) and gave me a white towel and green robes from the hotel. We passed another room full of bathtubs and showers (and old Japanese men that stared at me gaping for some reason), until we finally reached the onsen in the back.

“Thank you! When Yuuri is available, could you let him know I’m here?” I winked.  
“Sure, sure! Be comfortable.” He smiled, leaving me.

Such weird people. Nobody even asked my name or anything. I shrugged, removing my clothes and leaving them in the lockers besides the door. I passed through a shower and dived slowly in the thermal waters, fully naked. I passed some water in my arms and put my head against the stones slowly, with the white towel on top of it. I closed my eyes, relaxing.

Ahh… I should have come here before. Yuuri was right. I should have come here every year for vacations. I stood there, breathing heavily, feeling my skin flush pleasantly due to the heat… Until I heard the door being wide open.

Yuuri Katsuki, unfortunately fully dressed, entered the onsen. He stared at me with wide eyes, and spoke softly.

“Vik...toru? Why are you here?”

I got up, taking off the towel from my head, trying to be as sexy as possible, and I pointed my arm in his direction, smiling. I couldn’t believe I was seeing him again. I was so happy! I was having a hard time to keep myself from laughing, because the man was clearly doing an amazing effort to maintain eye contact. I don’t blame him, with my tanned body and still wet, I would also have trouble in not staring at myself.

“Yuri, starting today, I will be your coach. I will make you win the Grand Prix final.” I winked at him innocently.  
“Huh?” He seemed very confused at first. Then he completely lost control, screaming at all lungs “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This was between the beginning and episode 1 of the series =)  
> I hope to put Yuri's chapter about this time length by tomorrow \o
> 
> EDIT: Editted for punctuation and english mistakes.


	4. Damn Banquet (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri suffers with this new weird feeling he has every time he thinks about Yuuri Katsuki.

Fuck. I couldn’t say why I was so pissed off, but it was probably because I barely slept tonight. I had several stupid dreams. I dreamed of dancing with Yuuri Katsuki at the banquet… In several different ways. Break. Pole dance (he was wearing a Tiger striped thong). Then, the last one I remember, when I finally gave up this shit of sleeping, I was dancing tango with him until he dipped and kissed me deeply. Then we fell to the floor and kissed more. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? It was useless Katsuki! A GUY! What the fuck happened with my head at this fucking banquet?

I got up extremely moody and stayed in the hotel lobby waiting time to pass. Scowling at people helped me not to think. Eventually Viktor showed up, desolated.

“Oy, old man! Why didn’t you go back to the banquet last night? Did you go to bed with the Japanese guy?” I said a lot more angrily than I meant to, for some reason.  
“Aaah Yuriii!” He threw himself at my neck, making me fight for freedom without success “Unfortunately I did not! I didn’t do anything at all! I tried to give him my card and it fell down, Yurii!!”  
“Viktor Nikiforov was badly rejected.” Mila arrived laughing “I can’t believe it!”  
“Viktor, sweetie, if you need a friendly shoulder.” Georgi opened up his arms and Viktor threw himself between them shamelessly. The brown haired man tapped his back.  
“Are you serious? Are you really that upset because of Yuuri Katsuki? Fuck him.” I practically snarled “He just danced with you, Viktor, don’t be such a child to fall in love for such a useless skater.”

Viktor threw me a look with knives in it, and I gave up on the subject.

I slept a little in the flight to St. Petersburg. I dreamed with Katsuki dancing in the pole again, but with Viktor instead of Chris. Fuck. How long will it take to get this idiot out of my head?

Training for the Nationals began heavy as soon as we got back. I was giving my all every day, practicing until I could not do it anymore. I was doing all I could to keep focused in the competition. Viktor, on the other hand, had been missing a lot of practice sections and was clearly unmotivated. I got disappointed at him, not understanding what was going on in that old man’s head.

Some weeks after that, I was practicing my jumps alone at the rink when Viktor arrived.

“Yuriii, don’t kill yourself training so hard right before the competition!” He yelled, waving with that stupid heart mouthed smile.  
“Fuck off, old man; I’m just doing a few dance steps.” I yelled back, annoyed.

I rested my back against the rink wall, breathing heavily, and he began dancing on the ice at the opposite side. I noticed that the choreography was different from the one he was presenting at the Nationals, and I kept watching it, wondering if that would be the choreography he promised me.

It didn’t take long before I was red with anger and embarassment. The few steps I saw him doing were full of sex appeal, and for some reason, they reminded me immediately of a certain Japanese skater grinding the old man shamelessly… Obviously I left. I didn’t need to have Yuuri Katsuki back in my head now that I could forget about his existence.

This was a lie, of course. I watched several videos of him at the internet, I began to follow a pichit+chu in instagram for pictures, and even got some posters with his annoying fan club to put next to Viktor’s in the walls. My cat, Mika, rolled herself around my legs while I scrolled through social media trying to find more and more info on him. I told Viktor he was childish, but then what was I? An idiot? Probably.

I kept training as hard as I could, trying to get so tired that I would only have energy to sleep when I got back home, which worked for several weeks.

In March, after I won both the Nationals and the Worlds in the Junior category again, a television team came to shoot me in the ice. Apparently they were making a story on me, presenting Yuri Plisetzky as the new promise in Russian skating, possible successor of the great Viktor Nikiforov. No pressure, sure. Nobody thinks I’m 15, maintain my family (I only have grandpa that can’t work anymore) and already pressure myself enough for like thirty people. Tsk. Idiots. All of them.

At the end of the month I was watching my videos at youtube lying in my bed, with Mika sleeping over my belly, when a new recommended video showed. “Yuuri Katsuki tries to reproduce Viktor Nikiforov’s “Stay By Me” routine”. 

Son. Of. A. bitch. This useless, fat Japanese dude (you can’t hide your belly when you jump, piglet), that fell down in ALL his fucking jumps at the Grand Prix, made the over complicated and long choreography Viktor took months to put together in a few weeks or so. In a couple months at most. In months, he put a lot more emotion, loneliness and passion in those step sequences and movements than the old man could ever dream to put on it. The jumps weren’t the best yet, but he didn’t miss any of them. It was beautiful. How was he that bad at the Grand Prix? How weak was his head compared to his skating capacity? When I watched it again, I stopped finding it beautiful and began to think it was annoying. It was a fucking love message, wasn’t it? A desperate call for the attention of the great Russian hero.

I turned my phone screen off after liking the video. It was just Yuuri Katsuki saying that he loved Viktor Nikiforov through his dance and calling for him, nothing he had not done at the Grand Prix banquet.

Then what was this pain in my chest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.  
> Sorry, this got too short, but it was all I could think for this time window (in the story, not me writing it haha).  
> I hope to put another one by wednesday or so =) Let's see if it works out.
> 
> EDIT: Editted for punctuation and english mistakes.


	5. Practing the piglet (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out his Yuuri wasn't as he expected... Then what?

I thought that Yuuri’s surprised reaction with that info was very weird. After all, it made no sense to me that after the scene he made at the banquet he’d be so shocked. So, my only reaction was stare at him with a confused expression.

“Hmm…” I left the “pool”, drying myself under the still widened eyes of Yuuri. “I’m hungry, Yuuri.”  
“Ah, I suppose you are… The travel must have been long, right? I will get something for you while you change, ok?”

I watched as he practically ran away from me, and I was completely shocked. Where was that sexy dancer shameless enough to strip in the middle of a party full of people? And those shiny eyes that stared at me while he asked me to become his coach, where were them? I sighed. Maybe he was just shocked with my exposed body, and after I was dressed I’d have more success.

I dressed in the robes that Mr. Katsuki had offered me before and went to the main room of the inn. I noticed everyone staring at me curiously, so I waved at them with a big smile in my face. In one of the tables, Yuuri was sitting down with his mother, fidgeting over his feet, talking in fast Japanese with her. I didn’t understand a thing, but I could see he was very agitated.

“Ah, Viktor! I had no idea what you wanted to eat, so I grabbed some rice and vegetables…” Yuuri babbled. No confidence. Who was this Yuuri?  
“Arigatou!” I tried to say, smiling at Ms. Katsuki, starting to eat.

Macacchin soon joined me, and Yuuri brought him a bowl with water and some food. We both ate kind of silently, listening to other people speaking in a foreign language. When I was done, I sighed and laid down on the floor, using the cushion I was sitting over before as a pillow. Macacchin laid besides me, so I hugged him and fell asleep.

While I slept, I created several ideas in my head. Party Yuuri was a happy, extroverted, confident Yuuri, quite different from the insecure and stuck version in front of me. Party Yuuri emanated self-confidence and sex appeal, while this one that sat across the table fidgeted a lot and reminded me of a scared puppy. This was so frustrating. I decided during my nap that I had to know this Yuuri better to understand how to bring MY Yuuri back, the one from the party and that did my routine so perfectly, the one that made me lose my head for him.

Suddenly I felt an urge to sneeze and so I did it, waking up. When I sat down there was another woman on the table, sitting next to Yuuri. Was that his girlfriend? He seemed much more comfortable now that she was here than before. But the first thing I had in my mind was the feeling of hunger that I still felt.

“Very hungry…” I noticed I spoke in Russian. Oops. Changed to English. “Hungry.” I turned towards the Japanese man, which made my robe slip a bit from my shoulder.  
“Does he still want to eat more?” I heard Ms. Katsuki say something, but it was in Japanese and I didn’t understand it.  
“What would you like to eat, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, smiling faintly.  
“Hmm… As your coach, I want to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri.” As a coach, yeah right. I’m such a good liar.  
“Wh-what?” He blushed. Oh my, he was so cute all red. I wanted to hug and squeeze him a lot.  
“Katsudon!” His mother got up, going straight to the kitchen.  
“Katsu what?” I turned my head, confused.  
“Pork cutlet, egg and rice.” The woman stepped in, smiling.  
“Ah, Viktor, this is Minako-sensei, she’s my ballet instructor.” Yuuri introduced her, smiling softly.  
“Nice to meet you, Viktor. I’m your fan since Junior times!” She gave me her hand excitedly.  
“The pleasure is mine to meet the one who made Yuuri become such a great dancer.” I shook her hand while winking. I thought she was going to pass out. I forgot I had this effect on people and laughed a little.

Yuuri’s mother soon brought me the famous dish.

“Wow! Amazing!” I said.  
“Our specialty, katsudon extra-large!” Ms. Katsuki said and Yuuri translated it for me.

In front of me there was a kind of meat covered in flour, egg, and below a good amount of rice. I used all my ability with the hashis to grab a good bite. I could not help myself. It was just too delicious. So I flushed, yelling:

“Vkusno!!!!” and began to eat crazily. “It’s too good for words. Is this what God eats?”  
“I am glad you liked it.” Yuuri said shyly, fidgeting more. I wanted to bite this guy, he was so freaking cute.  
“Yuuri gains weight easily, so he could only eat this when he won a competition.” Minako mentioned, grabbing my attention. Yuuri scratched his head, embarrassed.  
“Oh. So have you eaten this katsudon lately?” I stared at him smiling. I probably had a lot of oil and rice in my face, but it wasn’t important.  
“Yeah, yeah, often.” He smiled back. So cute.  
“Why? You haven’t won anything lately.” I said without dropping the smile from my voice, widening the smile in my face. Yuri always said I have a sharp tongue, but I had never noticed its effect so clearly. Yuuri simply stopped breathing for a few seconds, getting very pale. “With this piglet body of yours, lessons would be useless. You must get back to, at least, the weight you had at the last Grand Prix. Or I won’t be able to coach you.” I removed a rice from my cheek, eating it. “Until then, no more katsudon. Okay, piglet?”

I particularly loved this new nickname I got for Yuuri. Him, on the other hand, seemed very bothered by it. The Japanese man got up, stepping backwards, speaking something loud in Japanese. I didn’t understand a thing, but I could feel his shame from the table. I didn’t get it, did he expect something different? Has he ever seen a fat skater? I certainly didn’t. I said nothing major. Still, I was very surprised that he didn’t talk back, nor tried to defend himself from my words. Interesting.

A young woman entered through the main door using a working uniform from the inn, pointing at several boxes that were put besides the main door. Afterwards I found out that her name was Mari, and she was Yuuri’s older sister.

“Could you take them to the room I’ll be staying?” I waved, smiling.  
“Staying?” Yuuri and Minako yelled at the same time.

I watched happily while Yuuri carried all the boxes and packages to a small room in the main floor. I thought it was a great way to begin to exercise that body, while also finding an excuse to be alone with him somewhere. Once he put the last box down, I stretched out deeply.

“Wow, what a classic little room. Is there a couch?”  
“No. Sorry the room is kind of small. We only had this banquet room available.” He said, smiling apologetically, not raising from the floor.  
“You seem very anxious.”I winked “You can pay my coaching fees when you are successful. I’ll bill you later.”  
“Th-thank you…” Yuuri babbled still in the floor. I got on my knees right in front of him.

Here was my first chance.

“Yuuri, tell me everything about you. How is the rink you skate at?” I stared at him, putting one of my hands in his chin, raising his head so he’d look me back. I think my robe slipped a little, leaving some of my chest and shoulders out, what made him blush. This piglet is so cute. “What is there to do in this city? Do you have a girl you like?” Oops. I got lost in my own questions and in those reddish brown eyes. I placed my hands over his, getting closer. “Before we start practicing, we should build some confidence in our relationship.” I turned my head sideways a little, ready for when he’d close on me so we could share our first kiss.

Yuuri didn’t move, staring at me. Suddenly he got all red, and when I said all, I meant from his hair until inside of his clothes. Then he ran away, throwing himself against the wall in the hall outside the room. I couldn’t hide the disappointment from my voice.

“What? Why are you running away?” I made quite a surprised expression. We had been closer than this before, what was different now?  
“Uh, nothing, nothing…” He replied with a high pitched voice “I’m sorry, I have to get some stuff ready before going to sleep!” He got up and ran away.

I turned to Macacchin, shocked. I petted him, trying to understand what had I done wrong. I really, truly, only wanted to get as close as I could to that piglet, both physically and emotionally, and the best way for that is to start with the physical side, right? It always worked.

I grabbed the covers and pillow he left me and searched for his room. His sister, Mari, was happy to point it out to me. I smiled at Macacchin and knocked.

“Yuuri, let’s sleep together! As your coach there are so many things I must learn about you!” Yes, right, as a coach. I was getting really good at making these lame excuses to get close to him. I must be a genius. Nobody would ever refuse a night with Viktor Nikiforov at their side, right?  
“No!!!” He yelled from the inside, which didn’t stop me from keep knocking and calling him over and over.  
“Yuuri?” I tried a last time for no use.

I looked sadly at Macacchin, who turned his head without understanding anything. I sighed and went back to my room, lying at the futon that was placed for me. Macacchin joined me under the covers. I began to think that Yuuri really didn’t like me and wasn’t interested in knowing me better or anything at all. He only wanted me as Viktor Nikiforov, his coach. I think all I thought after the banquet was in vain. I felt really sad, and closed my eyes to sleep feeling tears appearing in my eyes, and I did nothing to stop them. Tomorrow would be a new day, I tried to convince myself, Yuuri will accept me and like me more.

In the next day I woke up really early, going to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I didn’t see Yuuri around, I asked his sister what time did he usually wake up.

“Yuuri? Since he came back from Detroit he doesn’t wake up before 10.” She bit a toast, making her accent even worse “You can open his room’s door and make him get up if you want to. I approve it.”  
“But the door is closed.” I pouted, drinking a sip of the tea Mari served me. She laughed and I stared at her, confused.  
“You are in Japan, Viktor. Sliding doors have no lock.” She winked.

Now they tell me that? This should have been said as soon as I got there! I smiled broadly to her, grabbing another tea cup and going to Yuuri’s room. I tried knocking first, but when I had no reply, I entered with Macacchin, that immediately jumped over the bed licking the sleeping Japanese. He jumped, scared, and tried to hide his belly as soon as he noticed I was there too.

“Yuuri! Let’s get up! We have to begin practicing!” I sat down in his bed, offering him tea.  
“Thank you.” He took it and sipped it “Practice? You said you wouldn’t train me until I lose weight.”  
“Losing weight is also a practice, piglet! And you must take me to your rink. We’ll make our base there.”  
“The rink is a couple kilometers away, Viktor. We must catch a train and stuff.” He sighed, still sleepy, while putting his glasses on.  
“Do you have bikes?” I said, putting a finger in my chin making a thinker pose.  
“Uhn.” I love the way the Japanese have to agree with things “Through bike we can get there faster.”  
“Great!” I got up “I will wait you outside. Don’t take long, piglet!” I winked, leaving the room.

I was kind of disappointed with Yuuri’s room. I was half expecting to see at least a couple of my posters in his walls, but he had nothing on them. He had a messy desk with a laptop on it, some shelves and nothing else. At least now I knew how to enter in it without being invited.

He met me outside the inn with two bikes. I caught one and stopped him from moving forward with the other, gesturing and making mouth noises of denial.

“What now, Viktor?” He stared at me without understanding.  
“You will run with Macacchin, Yuuri!” I smiled brightly at him, giving him my dog’s leash “Running spends a lot more calories than biking, right?”

He opened his eyes widely, putting the bike back in place, without complaining. Wow. I thought he would make a scandal or something, but instead he just ran quietly behind me. This is what I call obedience to the coach. I never did that before, so I thought this was very weird and impressive.

We crossed a nice bridge over a river, where I waved to a fishing man, happy. It took a while before Yuuri pointed the rink’s direction. Once we got there, I put my bike and Macacchin by the door, entering the place.

“Hi!” I said, smiling and waving at the couple and three kids that were in the reception “I am Viktor Nikiforov. I will be Yuuri’s coach from now on.” I winked.  
“Uh? What? Uh?” The five of them yelled at the same time “Viktor will really be Yuuri’s coach?!” The last sentence was yelled in Japanese. I couldn’t understand the issue to speak English with the poor foreign man.

They gave me a tour of the rink then, showing where the dressing room and lockers were. I put my skates and decided to try the ice out.

Every time I climb into the ice, I turn off completely of the world around me. I first gave some normal laps around the rink, and the ice was in excellent conditions. To warm up I gave my quad flip a try, landing it without any trouble. I could hear several gasps and picture noises coming from my small public, and I smiled. I did a few other dancing movements, making circles with my arms and legs around, just for fun. When I raised my eyes to the rink walls, I saw Yuuri talking to Takeshi, the rink owner, watching me.

“The piglet can’t enter the rink until he’s lost some weight.” I smiled, without stopping to skate, speaking as nicely as I could.

This was a small vengeance for him running away from me last night, but the pure sadness expression he made was, in a way, rewarding to me. He was still adorable anyways. I kept skating for a while and Yuuri exercised around the ice. We returned to the inn at nightfall.

I decided not to mull over the fact that the Japanese man didn’t want to give me attention and I left to meet the town, all by myself. I found a Lámen place that was very good, and I stayed there drinking sake with the owner, who had funny English and a nice sense of humor.

In the next day when I got to the kitchen Yuuri was already there. He was having some breakfast and offered to make mine too. I watched him cooking and noticed I made him nervous, if his flushed neck and shaking hands were obvious enough. I smiled. He was too adorable for his own sake. All I wanted was to hug and kiss him until he couldn’t take it anymore. The moment was over when he said he was leaving to practice, and I decided to follow him.

He took me until a high spot in the city sitting on top of a long staircase. The brunette got up and down all those steps five times while I watched him from the top, with Macacchin sitting by my side. I thought it was amazing how he didn’t give up, even though he was sweating and nearly breathless. Yes, nearly breathless. His stamina was amazing, it seemed eternal. Afterwards he stayed on the top, using a bench to fortify his legs, jumping with a single one of them while the other was outside the bench in the air. I sat down in the other side of the same bench quietly, until my head was too full of questions and I reached the point of absolute boredom.

“Do you have feelings for Minako-sensei?” I asked suddenly, not able to help myself.  
“What?” He was shocked, stopping the exercise and kneeling by my side, waving crazily in denial “Of course not!” He blushed. I hid the smile from my face, trying not to show my relief.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” I insisted in the subject, smiling and praying for him to say no.  
“No.” He blushed even more.  
“Any ex-girlfriends?” I moved closer to him.  
“No comment.” He stepped back.  
“Let’s talk about me then!” I got closer again, pointing towards myself, thinking hard. “My first girlfriend was…”  
“STOP!” He yelled, waving more violently, and I shut up. I wouldn’t also want to know about his ex-girlfriends, to be honest.

I sighed deeply, putting my head over my hands. I wanted to talk to him, but he was making it so hard. And, besides, for some reason he was sat down on the other side of the bench, as far away from me as possible. I was so sad. I was saved by Macacchin, who barked a couple times until I turned around.

There was a huge and beautiful castle right behind us.

“Yuuri, what is that castle?”  
“That is Hasetshu Castle.” Yuuri pointed at it “Inside it’s a ninja house.” I gaped, surprised and excited.  
“Really, ninja??” I said excitedly “Yuuri, take a picture of me and Macacchin, please!”

I gave him my phone, smiling and making a V with my fingers while Yuuri got to his knees to capture us both and the castle. I posted it in instagram, writing “Hasetsu Castle! #ninja”. While the picture loaded, I saw Chris’ latest picture in Switzerland. This man was always beautiful in his pictures, so impressive.

As usual, I didn’t think at all in what could happen after I posted that pic. When I woke up the next day, Yuuri wasn’t at the inn anymore, but several photographers, paparazzi and reporters were. It was no different when I arrived at Ice Castle to skate. I was surrounded by Japanese fans, and I couldn’t understand anything they were talking about. I only smiled at them all, took several pictures, and gave some interviews and autographs. Finally I got to skating. The rink was full because several people decided to begin staking now that Viktor Nikiforov was there. In a way, this was a good thing, but that number of people was quite disturbing. I just tried to skate that routine I was making for Yuuri, and I barely saw him during the day.

As the week passed, I could begin to understand some things about my little piggy. He had basically zero self-confidence, which made him listen to all my critics silently, even the most cruel ones, without complaining or disagreeing. But he always did what he could to get over those critics, making more effort than any person I know so that I wouldn’t be able to repeat them over. I noticed it clearly by following him into his practices. He never stopped, every day he was running in the morning and at night, he danced, went to the gym, ate according to a balanced diet, without even making a face. The results were clear, by the end of the week his belly was completely gone – but his ass, though, was fortunately still round and fluffy.

Other thing I learned was that the Japanese man didn’t like human contact, whomever it came from. He made a horrible expression every time Takeshi or his own mother got too close, which made no sense to me. This had to change. I only know one way to change that, and it was through sock therapy. By the end of this second week in Hasetsu, I decided to put my plan to get as close as possible to Yuuri in action.

Since he was not at the inn when I arrived there, I walked around Hasetsu’s streets by myself. I took a picture of me with the signs in the back, smiling, posting it on Instagram. Chris instantly liked it, what made me think he never dropped his phone, not even late at night. I had some sake with some strangers, enough to smell of alcohol, but still being sober, and went back to the inn. Most of the lights were out in the rooms, and just a few people still roamed in the main hall watching TV. Without hesitating, I went straight to Yuuri’s room, being followed closely by Macacchin. I put my finger over my lips letting him know he should be quiet, and silently opened and closed the door. Macacchin immediately positioned himself at the feet of the bed, quiet. He certainly is the best dog ever.

I climbed the bed and laid next to Yuuri, wearing the inn’s robes (I wasn’t going to shock him even more with the fact that I sleep naked. At least not today…) and immediately closed my eyes, breathing deeply and pretending to sleep. The other man reaction was instantaneous, and I felt the mattress jump with his surprise.

“Viktor!” I heard him saying. I kept pretending I was asleep, not moving. “I think he drank too much and missed his room…” I heard him whisper something in Japanese that I didn’t understand, and waited for him to push me off the bed or something.

What happened was quite different from what I expected. I felt the mattress move besides me again, indicating he had laid back in bed. Then, I felt a soft hand over my bangs, taking the hair off my face. It was very, VERY hard to keep pretending I was asleep, even more because I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I thought sighing would still be in character, so I did it. I heard a small giggle from my side, feeling its air over my lips, showing me how close Yuuri must have been from my face, and how cute he thought I was by sighing with the caress. He kept petting my hair for a while, slower every time, until the hand got heavy and the movements stopped.

I risked opening my eyes to spy, looking at the brunette centimeters away from my face, sleeping deeply with a sweet smile on his lips. I grabbed the hand in my head and gave it a fast kiss, getting a long sigh from the sleeping piglet. I smiled, happy with what I got tonight, and closed my eyes to actually sleep.

I felt something trying to get rid of my arms and I was confused for a while for not understanding why Macacching wanted to wake up so early. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was Yuuri who was trying to get away from me, but I had my arms wrapped around his waist and one of my legs between his. I laughed, what made him turn around towards me, completely flushed.

“Viktor! Wasn’t it enough for you to miss your room because you were drunk, but you still had to grab onto me during the night?” He said trying to seem annoyed, but he only showed how embarrassed he actually was with his high pitched voice.  
“Yuurii, good morning!” I let his waist go, smiling openly “I haven’t slept this well in ages! I think I am used to grab onto Macacchin at night, and I thought he was you, with you being all fluffy and all.” I winked. I was lying, Yuuri’s body was actually quite stiff. Except for that delicious ass, that was still strongly pressed against my thigh.  
“This is no excuse.” He babbled still really flushed, putting on his glasses. “I have to get up and go practice. Do I meet you in the rink later?”

As he got up, I lost my will to move and just waved my head. I heard him leaving the room and saw Macacchin following him. I sighed. I would love to do this every night. All I had to do was find out how not to wake him up while I laid in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it got longer than the previous ones... It was too long for me too, but I had no idea how to split it.  
> Hopefully by the end of the week I'll post Yurio's chapter =)
> 
> EDIT: Editted for punctuation and english mistakes.


	6. Stupid Hasetsu  (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives at Hasetsu and finds katsudon waiting for him :P

It was over a week since old man Viktor hadn’t shown up to practice, and Yakov said nothing about it. I was really annoyed, because he was supposed to be teaching me the program he choreographed, not lazing around drooling for Katsuki somewhere.

One day right before practice I was scrolling through my social media, when I read the news.

\- Viktor went to Japan to be Yuuri Katsuki’s coach? – I said out loud – Why that fatso? – I thought I knew why, but I was too annoyed – Did he forget his promise?

I kicked the bench, deeply annoyed. I left the dressing room yelling.

\- Yakov! Where are you? Explain this to me, damn!  
\- He’s busy with interviews, Yuri. – Mila answered me, pretty calm. Bitch, she knew this would only made me angrier – Chill out. Are you sad because Viktor left you or because he will have Katsuki all to himself?  
\- Shut up, baba! – I yell louder, furious – That old man made me a promise, he has no right to forget about it!  
\- Aah dear Yuri, love makes us forget everything else, you know. – Georgi stepped in, and I scowl at him deeply.

My two colleagues ran away from me, while I thrashed around for a while until Yakov talks to me later. It seemed like Viktor was really taking the season off. Fine by then. But coaching Katsuki?? Fucking not!

I tried to find where was he without any luck. A week passed since Viktor stopped coming to the rink. In the morning I was frustrated again, thrown in my bed with my kitten right next to me, scrolling through the social media, when an update from Viktor in instagram called my attention.

\- Huh… Hasetsu Castle? Does he want to become a ninja or something? I finally found you. – I turned around, throwing my phone sideways – Wait for it, Viktor.

I bought a relatively cheap ticket to Japan for a week from now. When I finally got to Hasetsu, coming outside the train station, I saw this really ugly statue written as a touristic point. I immediately took my phone and took a pic.

\- How creepy. – I prepared the pic for posting, but I stopped at my tracks. – Fuck, no. If I post this, Yakov will know I’m here.

Fuck. I’ll have to post it later.

I left rolling my bag through a market nearby. Viktor had posted several pics of that city, so he should be around. That place fitted him, all messy and full of weir japanese junk. I yelled around:

\- Oy, where is Viktor? Viktor!

Walking through the corridor I saw a wonder among all that garbage: An awesome tiger sweatshirt.

\- What the… My god, what an amazing fashion! – I said out loud without noticing it, my eyes shining for the clothing.

I immediately bought and dressed it, not bothering with the price, and took a pic that went straight to instagram.

Oops. Instagram. Less than two minutes later my fucking phone rang, and all I could hear was Yakov yelling his lungs out of the other side of the line:

\- Yuri, why are you also in Japan?  
\- Oops, you found out.  
\- Do you realize how important this moment before your senior debut is?!!  
\- I told you! -I started to yell back – I won’t go back to Russia until Viktor does good in his promise! – I killed the call then – This nagging old man. I have my own plan.

I started walking again, remembering the day when Viktor promised me to choreograph my debut in the senior category. I was in my first or second year in the junior category, and I gave a quad Salchow during a presentation when I was supposed to do a triple. Yakov was yelling at me because of that. I knew I shouldn’t do quads because I was still growing, but I just thought fuck off and did it anyways. Viktor watched me and told me I didn’t need any quads to win, and I convinced him to choreograph my debut if I won the Junior Worlds with no quads. He promised me a memorable debut.

But I forgot this promise came from Viktor Nikiforov, fucking selfish Viktor Nikiforov. It was obvious that he forgot that fucking promise as soon as he laid eyes in that shitty Katsuki video. Certainly the idea of being laid by that japanese erased any memory he might have had of my existence from his head. Son of a bitch. I hope Katsuki is straight.

I got so distracted by my thought that when I looked around I was standing in the middle of a huge bridge. I got near its sides and yelled loudly:

\- VIKTOR!!!!  
\- Ah, are you a fan of Viktor’s? – a fishing man asked, with an average english that I at least could understand – There is a skating rink below the castle. - he pointed – Try there.

After walking for a while longer, I finally reached the fucking skating rink. It was small and pathetic, and there were a lot of idiots trying to enter in it. I found it really funny that they were being held by three identical little girls.

\- Hey, you can’t get in there! – they yelled something in japanese.  
\- Huh? What is it? – I turned making the worst scowl I could, speaking english.  
\- Yuri Plisetzky! – they yelled.

Ha… these younglings must know a lot of skating to recognize me this fast. I felt kinda good for it.

\- Viktor is in there, is he not? – I asked them.  
\- Come in, come in. – they replied.

At the same time, I watched as an idiot wearing blue went running against the glass doors, complaining about something in japanese. I have no idea why, but my heart skipped a beat as soon as I looked at him. Yuuri Katsuki, in all his glory, back to the Grand Prix banquet shape.

\- Yuuri... – the triplets called him, pointing at me.  
\- Guess what! I am finally back to my weight of the Grand Prix final. – he replied something in japanese to them – Now Viktor will finally let me skate!

I was holding myself back, I swear. I didn’t turn around to look at him to control myself. But I was shaking with anger. A lot of anger. Real anger. I was angry because that jackass was happily talking something about Viktor. Angry for not understanding why my heart was beating so hard in my chest. Angry because this pig was the reason Viktor forgot his promise to me.

I couldn’t help myself. I turned around kicking Katsuki hard in the back so hard that he flew through the second glass door, hitting the reception desk face on. He fell on hisback in the ground, and stood there with no reaction. I got close to his head and steped on his forehead.

\- It’s all your fault! Apologize! – for Viktor, for this shit inside me, for everything, idiot Katsuki!  
\- U-uh... I’m sorry, i’m sorry..- he babbled, waving his hands asking for peace.  
\- Hey, pig!  
\- Stop it, it hurts! – he yelled, although doing nothing to get me off him.  
\- Piggy, fatso... – I kept annoyed and stepping on his forehead until I got tired. I laid back against the reception desk, finally back to normal. – He promised to chroeoraph a program first. What about you?  
\- Huh? We haven’t discussed programs or anything. – he raised slowly, fixing his glasses.  
\- What? – my blood started boiling again, and I got one step closer to him – What did you make him take a season off for? – I yelled – Having him as a coach isn’t enough? – I walked towards him, who stepped back, running away from me – As if a guy who cried in a bathroom stall at the Grand Prix final had any chance of winning just because Viktor is you coach! – I kept yelling, giving away all my poison and frustrations against the japanese.

Finally something I said made na effect at that calm piglet face. He put his hands down and stared at me, serious, for a moment. Then he smirked at me. As if he were challenging me, making me smaller. As if he was looking at a fucking spoiled brat. I got furious again.

\- Stop smirking, fatso!  
\- I don’t get the whole situation, so I think you should ask him yourself. – he smiled broadly. I felt my heart skipping a beat. What the fuck? Why was he smiling to someone that is yelling offensive stuff at his face? Was he an idiot, or the foot I put in his head made him lose a few screws?

He just walked away from me. I was a few seconds still, breathing hard, before following him. When we entered the rink, Viktor was skating. He was doing thosesame movements I watched him do back in Russia, right before he disappeared. It was part of his next short program that we was practicing for next season.

\- These movements were part of the short program he was practicing for this next season. – I said out loud.  
\- What? - Yuuri asked.  
\- Viktor as already putting routines for the next season. But he was really divided. His priority was always to surprise the audience. He had the world in his hands. But now, no matter what he did, people weren’t surprised anymore. He knows this better than anyone. If you have no inspiration, you are as good as dead. – I lied. It wasnt a matter of lack of inspiration, because this piglet next to me had inspired that old man a whole lot. The matter was that he couldn’t do anything with it, at least not for himself. – If he’s taking the season off, I wonder if he’d let me use his program. – I noticed Katsuki was staring at me – I know I can surprise people more. I need Viktor’s help if I am to do my senior debut and win the Grand Prix.  
\- Huh? Win? – he stared at me surprised with my arrogance. I was used to it. Everyone looked at me that way. And they all regretted it once I showed I only spoke the truth.

I ignored him, gathering my breath before yelling at Viktor:

\- It seems like you are doing great, Viktor!

That old man really focuses on himself in the ice, more than the usual, because only after I yelled this loudly that he turned in my direction and noticed we were both there.

\- Yuri, you are here? I’m surprised Yakov let you come. What do you want? – I am sure the expression I made at him was awful, mixing shock, desbelief and anger. A lot of anger. – Judging by your face, I will assume I forgot some promise I made! – he raised a finger, as if he was pointing the fact.

I started yelling at him in russian for a good while, and he still stalled a lot before leaving the fucking ice to talk to me. I reminded him of his promise to choreograph my senior debut, and he scratched his head with no shame.

\- I’m sorry, I completely forgot about it. – he smiled. Son of a bitch. I began to shake with anger, putting my hands as deep in my jacket’s pockets as I could. – But you know I’m a forgetful person, don’t you?  
\- Yes, I am painfully aware of that. – I snarled back – But a promise isa promise! Reograph my new program, Viktor! – I placed na arm in front of Katsuki before he could do or say something – Let’s go back to Russia!

Viktor opened his eyes wide at first, but then he closed them and place a hand over his chin, thoughtful. I saw sidewars Katsuki’s eyes shining with tears and an expression of surprise mixed with tension. Fucking pig, was this all fear of your dear coach leaving you? Or was it just because it was Viktor, your one and true love? That would be just one more reson for the other russian go back to me to our country. Viktor seemed to have na idea, because he took his hand off his face and pointed a finger up.

\- Ok, I decided! – Yuuri and I shrinked, waiting – Tomorrow, I will choreograph a program for both of you of the same music I am using in my short program.  
\- Huh? The same song as his? – I yelled at the same time as Yuuri yelled.  
\- What? With the same choreography? – we pointed at each other, dejected.  
\- No, this song has different arrangements. - he opened his arms, as if this was obvious. – I was trying to decide which one to use. I will think of a different program to each of you, ofcourse. I will reveal the programs in a week. And you will compete to see who can surprise the audience more!  
\- Wow, let’s go back a bit there! – Yuuri seemed desperate, pailing and waving with his hands asking for truce – I don’t want to be punished for losing...  
\- Viktor will do whatever the winner wants him to! – I interrupted the piglet, pointing at Viktor – If that’s the condition, I’m in!  
\- Great! – the other russian’s eyes shone – I love this kind of thing! – perverted old man. I am sure he wanted Katsuki to think of something dirty to do with him.  
\- Hold on a minute! – I heard high voices yelling and it came from those triplets - Will you let us organize the event? A dispute between Russia’s Yuri and Japan’s Yuuri. Let’s do.. A great party! – the three of them plus Viktor raised their hands to the air, while Yuuri translated to english, still looking like he wanted to die right there.

I’ll admit it, those triplets know their things. When we left Ice Castle later that day, there were already posters and radio announcements of our dispute all over town. Even I felt like watching it, even though I would never say it out loud.

They took me straight to Yuuri’s family Inn. Old place, small, all made of wood. What a piece of shit. We went to Viktor’s room, where there was a couch, a small table and a double bed. I looked around.

\- Speaking of shabby – I complained – Where’s my room?  
\- Are you staying here?! - Yuuri yelled in shock. I loved this reaction. I wanted to see him yelling more, it was way better than that plain face he had the rest of the time.  
\- If you have Viktor to yourself all the time, it won’t be fair. – I scowled to try and hide the fact I was kinda lying. What I didn’t want was Viktor being alone for more time with this Katsuki’s version.

Because to me, there were three piglets. The crybaby, depressed, weak and pitiful that I caught sobbing in the bathroom at the Grand Prix. The over confident, great dancer, fucking hot version of the banquet. And this one, completely plain, serious, insecure and Viktor’s fan. Fuck, why did my chest tighten thinking of any of those three? Fuck. Whatever. I don’t want viktor alone with this Yuuri, who was toally open for his advances. I won’t lose them to each other without a fight. I decided to change my approach.

\- I will be staying here as well, ok? – I imposed, nearly yelling again.  
\- It’s not like you care about what I think. – Katsuki smiled, opening his arms. Cute. Shit.  
\- The thermal waters is great. – Viktor smiled, petting that monstruous dog in the couch.  
\- I can’t bathe with other people! – I yelled, entering a room – I’m going to sleep! – I slammed the door shut. When I looked around, I noticed I was in a closet. And even worse. My stomach snarled so loudly that I am sure everyone in the inn heard it. So I opened the door suddenly – Give me food! – I demanded – And a bath!

I saw the piglet trying to muffle a laugh, but he did what I asked even so. He got me a hot bathtube in a private place, where I finally could relax a little. I put really old clothes and went to a dining room to eat.

\- Yuri, you must try the katsudon! – Viktor said excitedly as soon as I entered the room – It’s the best dish ever! And it’s made of pig!  
\- This looks like shit, Viktor. – I complained, but grabbed a bite and ate it.  
Oh my fucking god. This shit was awesome. Nearly as good as pirozhki. I began to devour it crazily, happy with the flavour of this delicious food. I think I will begin to call Katsuki Katsudon. I wonder if he would understand why. I doub it.

\- This is really good!  
\- Katsudon is great, right? - Viktor replied, smiling.  
\- Do you have another visitor, Yuuri? – I lheard a woman’s voice speaking japanese behind me. I turned around annoyed because I fucking understood nothing.  
\- Huuh? – I turned my head around, annoyed, scowling.

The woman stared at me with hearts in her eyes. I’m not making it up. It seemed like she fell in love with me on first sight. Disgusting.

\- His name is also Yuri. - Katsudon’s mother said something I couldn’t understand.  
\- What? This is confusing. – she replied in english – Ok, you are Yurio! – she pointed at me. I gaped in shock, irritated with this fucking nickname. – Where is Yurio staying?  
\- Upstairs at the... – Yuuri began replying.  
\- At the storage room?! – she asks – Oh no, I must clean it up! Yuuri, come help.

Katsudon got up and followed her without complaining. Impressive how wasy he was to boss over. I wonder if he’d obey me if I bossed him too? I can’t think about it for long because Viktor is intently staring at me.

\- Good for you, Yurio!- he smiled.  
\- Shut up! - I replied, pointing my fork at him – That is not my name!

Viktor laughed loudly, and I got back to eating my delicious katsudon. He turned the TV on, lying in front of it.

I finished up eating without talking a lot, I was truthfully hungry and very tired. Afterwards, we watched the TV silently, as we used to do in Russia sometimes, and it was quite comfortable. I wondered how many days Viktor spent with Yuuri like this, and I sighed. I didn’t even realize when I slept with my head over the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeY guys. Hope you enjoy this :) Yuri POV is always hard to write.  
> Comments with critics and suggestions are always appreciated :)


	7. Agape and Eros (Viktor)

After I could finally get out of bed, I went straight to Ice Castle to skate during the afternoon. I was practicing my Eros choreography, which I put together thinking of Yuuri. I repeated the steps and the jumps, all the time thinking of my piglet sleeping right next to me. To get even more Eros out of me, I imagined as if I had kissed him and he had woken up, pulling me by my neck and kissing me even more, until I reached the limit of my sanity. When I got to this point, I heard yelling from the rink side, and I turned around surprised to see Yuri Plisetzky standing there. Immediately I realized I must have forgotten something important, but I am really good in pretending to be dumb.

\- Yuri, you are here? I’m surprised Yakov let you come. What do you want? – I smiled nicely, while he stared at me hatefully – By your face, I’ll assume I forgot a promise I made! – I raised a finger, pretending I remembered something like that.

While I skated around the rink to chill out before leaving it, I tried to remember what I had promised to little Yuri. I tried and tried, but I really couldn’t remember a thing. I sighed. Someday this incapacity of remembering my promises would kill me.

\- Viktor, you promised to choreograph my senior debut if I won the Junior championship without quads! – Yuri raged at me – You have no right to forget something so serious, old man! – he said it all in Russian, after he swore at me a lot in our native language.  
\- I’m sorry, I completely forgot it. – I smiled openly. I was having a great time watching him shake in anger – But you know I’m a forgetting person, right?  
\- Yes, I am painfully aware of that. – he replied, even more annoyed – But a promise is a promise! You will choreograph my new program, Viktor! Let’s go back to Russia!

I opened my eyes widely thinking of what he said, but I noticed Yuuri’s stare and decided to close them, thinking. I could imagine the shock and sadness of my piglet thinking I’d leave him right now. I had to find a way where I could stay here with the Japanese man without being unfair with the Russian, and still give him the choreography I promised him I would give. For sure, Yuri tought that Yuuri sucked at skating through his Grand Prix final experience, and he must not have understood the piglet capacity by seeing his video dancing my routine as I did. If I made him see that, putting the kitten against the piggy in the rink… That’s it. It was a great idea. I opened my eyes smiling and pointing a finger up, satisfied with my conclusion.  
\- Ok, I decided! Tomorrow, I will choreograph a program for both of you of the same music I am using in my short program.  
\- Huh? The same song as his? – Yuuri and Yuri yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.  
\- What? With the same choreography?  
\- No, this song has different arrangements. - I opened my arms, since this was very obvious. – I was trying to decide which one to use. I will think of a different program to each of you, of course. I will reveal the programs in a week. And you will compete to see who can surprise the audience more!  
\- Wow, let’s go back a bit there! – Yuuri seemed desperate, pailing and waving with his hands asking for truce, exactly as I expected. – I don’t want to be punished for losing...  
\- Viktor will do whatever the winner wants him to! – Yuri pointed a finger at my face, thinking he had already won it – If that’s the condition, I’m in!  
\- Great! – my eyes were shining – I love this kind of thing! – I had hopes that Yuuri would ask something unexpected, like a kiss, or that I’d move to his room and we’d sleep together everyday…  
\- Hold on a minute! – I heard the triplets speak, stopping my impure thoughts - Will you let us organize the event? A dispute between Russia’s Yuri and Japan’s Yuuri. Let’s do… A great party! – since I loved the idea, I raised my first in the air with them, thinking this would be a very fun experience.

We took a while longer before getting out of the Ice Castle, since I was sitting with the triplets organizing event stuff while Yuri and Yuuri scowled at us. Until we got back to Yu-topia, there were posters spread out around the city as well as TV and radio announcements.

These girls had a hang for publicity. And they were so cute. I adore them, since it was their fault that Yuuri’s video went on-line. I will be eternally grateful for them.

When we got to the inn we went straight to my room, which I already decorated with some books, a couch and a large bed for when Yuuri realized he couldn’t sleep without me anymore.

\- Speaking of shabby. Where’s my room? – Yuri complained.  
\- Are you staying here?! - Yuuri yelled in shock. Wow, he wasn’t this upset even when I said I’d stay here. I was so happy, I think he likes me better than the blond Russian.  
\- If you have Viktor to yourself all the time, it won’t be fair. – he made a very weird scowl. I thought he was hiding something, but since I didn’t know what it was I just smiled. - I will be staying here as well, ok?  
\- It’s not like you care about what I think. – Yuuri smiled, opening his arms.  
\- The thermal waters are great. – I added, petting Macacchin, who wagged his tail happily.  
\- I can’t bathe with other people! – he yelled, entering in my closet for some reason – I’m going to sleep! – We heard a stomach growling from the outside. – Give me food! And a bath!

Yuuri tried to hide his laugh without much success. This was my second favorite sound that he did, just losing for his sighs. I laughed out loud, I didn’t care if Yuri was mad at me. While he went to the bathroom, me and my piglet went to a private dining room, eating while the Russian didn’t arrive, quietly. I stared at the japanese man, who was barely eating, but had this weird sparkle in his eyes as if he was thinking in a thousand different things at once. I was never good at dealing with people, so I had no idea what to say or do, so I kept the silence. I don’t like feeling so much tension in the air… So, as soon as Yuri entered the room, I said happily:

\- Yuri, you must try the katsudon! It’s the best dish ever! And it’s made of pig!  
\- This looks like shit, Viktor. – he complained, but ate it anyways - This is really good!  
\- Katsudon is great, right? – I smiled.  
\- Do you have another visitor, Yuuri? – Mari asked in Japanese, entering the room.  
\- Huuh? – Yuri turned his head towards her.

Mari’s reaction was priceless. She stepped back and lost her breath completely. I recognized that, it happened to me when Yuuri pulled me to dance at the banquet. It was love on first sight. I muffled a laugh, feeling bad for the girl.

\- His name is also Yuri. – ms. Katsuki said something in Japanese to Mari.  
\- What? This is confusing. Ok, you are Yurio! – she pointed at Yuri, who gaped in shock, unable to give a reply – Where is Yurio staying?  
\- Upstairs at the... – Yuuri began replying.  
\- At the storage room?! – she yelped – Oh no, I must clean it up! Yuuri, come help.

He got up and followed her quietly. I watched Yuri while he observed the Japanese leave the room. I noticed he was flushed on his ears, showing how happy he actually was in getting a nickname. I smiled at him.

\- Good for you, Yurio!  
\- Shut up! – he pointed his fork at me – That is not my name!

I laughed. It was funny how this Yuri was a lot more comfortable around me than my Yuuri. I turned the TV on to break the comfortable silence that hanged between us, lying on the floor in front of it. After a while when I turned around, Yurio was fast asleep on top of the table. Mari entered the room to clean the dishes.

\- Huh? Where is Yuuri? – I asked.  
\- He left a while ago. – she replied – At this time he must be at Minako’s or Ice Castle. He’s always been like this.

I stand still thinking for a bit, trying to understand what she meant. I got up and went to my room to change, leaving towards Minako’s house. When I knocked, she opened the door a bit confused, but took me to a private mini bar she had while speaking.

\- Huh? Yuuri? He’s not here.  
\- Mari said he’d be at Minako’s. – I replied, confused.  
\- When she says “Minako’s”, she meant my ballet studio. Whenever Yuuri gets anxious, he practices. I usually go with him. – she shrugs, as if it’s no big deal – Ice Castle lets him skate anytime if it’s not booked. – I paid a lot of attention, thinking.  
\- Does he do this a lot?  
\- Yes. Yuuri could grow because he had a place where he could practice alone every time he got anxious. And he has always been very anxious… - she sighed – He’s no genius, but he was gifted with more free time than anyone to practice.

We talked a bit more, then I thanked her and left to go to Ice Castle.

So Yuuri did this frequently. He must have had a lot of anxiety issues. This said a lot about his insecurity, and his reaction when I suggested a competition this afternoon. I was a fool. I only made him more nervous, when I thought I’d stimulate him to give his best. I’m sure that his real capacity is great… But now it was clear he would never see that by himself. He needed me.

When I reached the rink, Yuuri was there skating, being watched by Takeshi and Yuuko.

\- Does he come here frequently? – I asked Takeshi.  
\- He always comes to practice by himself. – he replied.  
\- This always made me think how much he loves skating. – Yuuko added – He didn’t even play with his friends.  
\- Well, he was never good at making them. – Takeshi mentioned, making me surprised. How that cute and thoughtful creature was never good at making friends? It made no sense. – Besides skating, he was never good in putting himself out there. – I got even more thoughtful, placing a hand in my chin during the entire conversation – I don’t want this to be the end for him.  
\- Me neither. – Yuuko agreed – He actually hates losing. I hope Viktor can bring a side of Yuuri that we haven’t seen yet. – I close my eyes, thinking, while I place a finger over my lips.  
\- So, a spell to make a piglet become a prince… - I thought out loud by accident.  
\- Huh? – both of them asked.  
\- Nothing at all. Thank you, I know a lot more about Yuuri now. – I walk away, returning to the inn with Macacchin right behind me.

So that was it. I had to bring a side of Yuuri that nobody had ever seen, even him. I met one of these sides, which was banquet Yuuri, one I wanted to bring back for months. I had a great idea to do that, and I could put that plan on the motion tomorrow already. Ah, I was so going to make this piglet of mine show all that sexyness he gifted me to everyone. Even if this makes him hate me. And as an extra, this would increase his self-confidence and make him stronger to be a better competitor. I’m really a genius.

I, unfortunately, slept with Macacchin that night, and in the next day I went to Ice Castle with both Yuri’s early in the morning, me in a bike and both of them running. Yurio was already showing his competitive side by following me side by side, while Yuuri stood in the back all the way with Macacchin, still with those thoughtful eyes.

\- Ohayou gozaimasu! – I yell at a fisherman – C’mon Yurio, say hello too!  
\- I’m not Yurio! – he replied, annoyed.

I put my skates before both of them, moving to the ice to prepare the CD with both songs, anxious for their reactions. This would be very entertaining, I was sure. When they joined me, I started talking.

\- First, you both will hear the songs. – I put the purest arrangement first, Agape, to play – This song comes in two arrangements, each with a theme. “On Love: Eros and Agape”. Have you ever thought about love? – Yurio didn’t even move, but Yuuri shook his head strongly in denial. Ouch. I felt a stab in my chest, but ignored the feeling. – So, what do you feel hearing this song?  
\- It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet. – Yuuri replied, closing his eyes to hear the music better. I noticed Yurio staring at him.  
\- I don’t like this song. – the blond said, interrupting him – This innocence garbage makes me want to puke. – the Japanese looks at him, very serious.  
\- Ok. – I change the song to Eros, paying attention to their reactions.  
\- It’s like a completely different song. – the piglet said.  
\- Viktor, I want to skate this one! – Yurio pointed it out, scowling at Yuuri who seemed unimpressed.  
\- The first song was “On Love: Agape”. Theme is unconditional love. And this song is “On Love: Eros”. Theme is sexual love. – I could see in the japanese’s eyes he wanted to dance Agape, while the blond wanted Eros. These students of mine were so innocent, weren’t they? – I will make you skate these opposite themes. And I will distribute them like this. Yuuri, you will skate to Eros! – I point at him, smiling – Yurio, you will skate to Agape! – I point with my other hand, also smiling.

I wait for their reactions for milliseconds before they came.

\- What? – Yuuri yelled, pulling at his own hair a lot.  
\- Change them! This song doesn’t match me at all! – Yurio yelled even louder, seeming like he’d attack me at any time.  
\- You have to do exactly the opposite of what people expect. How else would you surprise them? That is my motto. – I prepared my tongue with a huge smile – Actually, you two are a lot more common and mediocre than you think. – that made them shut up – You have to have more self awareness. I’m surprised you think you can choose your own image. – Aah, that was it. Both of them had their eyes and mouths opened, not emitting a sound. That was what I wanted. – In the audience eyes, you are only a piglet and a kitten. If you are not up to my standards by next week, I won’t choreograph either of your programs. – I pointed at them both at the same time.

I heard them swallowing hard from where I was, both of them still quiet.

\- You both are my fans. I’m sure you will make it. – I took the finger I was pointing at them to my mouth, smiling and winking.  
\- Fine. I will skate to Agape. My senior debut depends on it. – Yurio gave a step towards me, annoyed – You better give me a program that can make me win.  
\- It only depends on you if you win or not. – I looked at him from above – If I skated the program, I’d win for sure. – he gets even more annoyed, kicking the ice.  
\- If I win, Viktor, you’ll come back to Russia with me! – he snarled – And you will be my coach! That’s what I want!  
\- Of course. – I agreed, checking Yuuri’s reaction discretely. I saw his eyes opening widely in shock, while Yurio had a satisfied expression on his face – What about you, Yuri? What do you want to do if you win?  
\- I… I want to eat katsudon with you, Viktor. – he replied after a few seconds thinking, staring at the floor.

Yurio and I turned at Yuuri, surprised. Did I hear him right? What did I do in this life to deserve such a pure, innocent, cute and adorable man?  
\- I want to keep winning and keep eating katsudon! – I gape. He was speaking so confidently, even with the flush on his face, which made me very shocked. He stared at me intently while saying it all, with a light in his eyes I hadn’t seen yet. It was pure determination. – So I will skate to Eros! I will give it every Eros I got!  
\- Great! – my eyes sparkled with the emotion of getting that reaction from my piglet – That’s what I like! – besides his conviction, I like Yuuri’s Eros. I’m sure that when the Eros is conscious, it will be even better than the banquet’s – Now let’s go, get off the ice so I can show them to you. Yuuri, piglet, take care of the audio for me please? – I winked at him, making him blush. 

I wait for the song to start trying to situate myself. Agape. In that moment, Agape to me was how much I cared in making Yuuri get better without getting anything back. It was how this feeling was above my career, which I thought that was the most important thing to me. I began my movements timed with the song, with as much of this feeling I recently remembered after so many years being lost, since I lost what was left of my family. I finished pushing my arms up, as if I was asking the skies to keep this beautiful feeling inside me forever. And that was it. The character was over, and I came back to Viktor, smiling foolishly at my two baby pets who watched me.

\- Like this. What do you think?  
\- Yeah, I practically got it. – Yurio replied, scowling.  
\- Huh?! – Yuuri stared at him in shock. Clearly he thought the choreography was harder than the Russian thought.  
\- Wow, that was impressive! – I heard Yuuko saying from somewhere else. I didn’t even notice she was watching. She clapped happily and I thanked her.  
\- Ok Yuuri, you’re next, let’s go.  
\- O-ok! – he stuttered in reply.

Eros. Ah, this was easier for me to enter the character with Yuuri this close to me. I did my first body moves, seducing my audience, and sent my piglet a kiss before starting the hardest steps. Yuuko fell back for some reason, which made my piggy turn his eyes away from me for a split second, but soon he stared at me intently again. So I began to tell my story, which I hoped Yuuri would understand. A piglet arrives in a party, seducing everyone around him. He decides, then, to invest in the most wanted bachelor there, Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor resists him as much as he can, fighting the attraction he felt for the unknown man, but in one wrong decision – dancing tango tightly against him – he falls in love. Unexpectedly, the Japanese leaves the Russian man behind, satisfied with the conquest, but never reaching him again. I was sure my piglet couldn’t take his eyes off me. When I finished the song, he climbed the ice with his hand on his face and a pure terror expression mixed with shock. I stopped in front of him, watching him.

\- What do you think?  
\- Ah... Hm... – he was moving crazily where he stood, obviously confused, scared and embarrassed. I wanted to hold him tight right there! – It was so “Eros”!  
\- Wasn’t it? – I agreed, smug – So, about the program composition… Which quads can you land?  
\- Toe Loop, and I can do Salchow in practice, but never in the competition. – he honestly replied, making me thoughtful with a finger in my mouth – Hm, I think I can do it if I try. So, hmm…  
\- Ok, you can do basics. I will teach Yurio first. – I concluded impartially. He got embarrassed, staring at me with his mouth open. – I won’t teach you anything you can’t do right now. How many times did you screw up during a competition? You have the ability to win. Why can’t you do it?  
\- Well, probably because... – he blushed – I lack confidence. – he started fidgeting with his hands staring at the floor, completely embarrassed.  
\- Right. My job is to make you trust yourself. – I said nicely.

Since he kept looking down, disappointed at himself, I tried to do something with my second chance. I held his chin, putting my thumb over his lower lip, making his head go up to stare me in the eye. I slid my thumb over his lip, opening his mouth a little, getting close enough for one of my legs stand between his. I got as close as I could with my face, my mouth nearly touching his nose, and I changed the tone of my voice with a seductive one.

\- Nobody in the world knows your true Eros, Yuuri. – he didn’t move, with his eyes sparkling and the mouth opened while staring at me deeply – It could be an attractive side that you yourself don’t know. Could you show it to me soon? – since he was still, I thought of getting closer and stealing a kiss right then…  
\- Oy, Viktor! Weren’t you teaching me first?! – I heard Yurio yelling, killing the mood. I wasn’t sure if I was crazy, but I noticed something else besides anger in his tone. I let go of Yuuri’s face, turning towards the other Russian.  
\- True. – I looked at the Japanese again – So, Yuuri. Think of what Eros is to you. – I point at him, knowing already that his reply would obviously be me. But all he did was open his eyes even wider and close his mouth, looking confused and not knowing the answer to my question. I sighed, depressed. – While you don’t know it, piglet, you’ll do the basics. 

I got away from the japanese, hurt. It made no sense. How didn’t he immediately thought of the banquet and the sensual dances he showed that day? How, even with the dilated pupils and lack of breath when I moved closer, didn’t he think of me? This would end up being the end of me. But it didn’t matter. I was taking this japanese to the top even if my heart was shattered along the way.

\- Move it, old man. – Yurio yelled – Come teach me this fucking thing!

I sighed again. This would give me a lot more work than I expected. Because there was another person who had no idea what Agape was… And this was a lot harder to teach.

Yurio was, in fact, an awesome skater and had a great memory. He could perfectly remember the steps I taught after watching me a single time. I made him repet the routine several times before understanding what was lacking in it. Agape. There was no Agape in the russian kitten dance. There was only greed, the gigantic will to win and prove he was better than my Yuuri. While he recovered his breath, I said:

\- There is something missing. – I got thoughtful, with a finger in my chin.  
\- I’m doing as you showed me, right? – he looked at me with anger.  
\- The way you are now, your greed is too obvious. There is no feeling of agape, unconditional love, in your performance. It’s good to have confidence, but you shouldn’t show it in this program. – I replied very serious.  
\- Huh? You are the one who skated with a lot of confidence this whole time! – I felt funny, because he was actually right – Well, what is agape to you, Viktor?  
\- It’s a feeling, of course. – I smiled. Yurio was one of the last people to whom I’d trust my feelings, my weaknesses, so soon. – So I could never express it in words. Do you bother thinking about it while you skate? – I laughed when he was just staring at me, with no reply – You’re funny, Yurio. Well, maybe we need a temple.  
\- A temple?  
\- Yes, sure. There we’ll have a nice environment where you will be able to think about what agape is to you. – I winked – There is one nearby, let’s go!

I thought it was unbelievable that Yurio accepted it, and I dropped him at the temple while returning to Ice Castle to pick up Yuuri. I wanted to make him burn some extra calories while I watched him exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far =)
> 
> I think my chapters are getting too long, so I will find a way to maybe split them for now on.  
> I'm always open to comments, suggestions and critics, as well as english corrections since I'm not a native speaker =)


	8. Hating Agape, first time (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is angry, as usual, but it seems someone found out why.

I hate to admit it, but I had a great night’s sleep that day. Katsudon’s sister woke me up so I would not be asleep at the table through the night, and it took me less than ten seconds to fall back to sleep when I reached the bedroom. In the next day I thought I’d be the first one up, but Yuuri was already at the kitchen having breakfast.

\- Good morning, Yurio. What would you like for breakfast? – He smiled, still sleepy. Bathump. Fuck.  
\- That’s not my name, stupid katsudon. – I grumbled - Coffee and some toast. – I answered when I noticed he was making some for them before. I didn’t want to owe this idiot anything.  
\- Katsudon? – he laughed, making me blush – I know you are trying to offend me as a pig, but I can’t think it’s that bad. – he gave me a large coffee cup and a plate with the two toasts he had already made.

I flipped him off, which made him roll his eyes and sit, quietly, ahead of me. Looking with more attention, I noticed he had dark circles under his eyes. He probably slept too little. Idiot. He was so pitiful he didn’t even keep a routine to skate better?

\- Yuuri, good morning! – Viktor entered the kitchen, ignoring me and moving closer to Yuuri. I was weirdly satisfied when the Japanese only smiled at him, basically running away while bringing another coffee cup to the Russian (who was stupid and was pouting. Grow up, Viktor, you idiot).

We finished up breakfast without much conversation and followed to the Ice Castle. Viktor biked while katsudon and I ran trying to keep up with him. Obviously the fat pig was far behind us while I could keep up the other Russian just fine.

\- Ohayou gozaimasu! – Viktor said to a stranger in japanese – C’mon Yurio, say hello to him as well!  
\- I’m not Yurio! – I basically snarled back, annoyed.

Yes, it was all bullshit, I really liked the fact I already got a shitty nickname. People in general disliked me because I’m too rude and pissed off. But these stupid Japanese barely met me, I treated them as garbage, and they still liked me enough for a stupid nickname. Shit. I love this place.

I tied my skates sitting as far away from Yuuri as possible. He seemed distracted and in low spirits, I didn’t want it to rub off on me. When we neared the ice, Viktor was already standing there with the music ready. We barely got to him and he started babbling.

\- First, you both will hear the songs. – he put an arrangement of a slow and boring song – This song comes in two arrangements, each with a theme. “On Love: Eros and Agape”. Have you ever thought about love? – I didn’t bother to reply to this stupid question, even though I was weirdly satisfied when I saw Yuuri shaking his head crazily in denial. And I didn’t hide my smile when Viktor flinched for a millisecond before he kept talking. He fucking deserved it. – So, what do you feel hearing this song?  
\- It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet. – Yuuri replied, closing his eyes. I stared at him, thinking it was ridiculous that he actually got the guts to speak such shit. It was just a fucking boring song. How did he think it meant anything besides boredom?  
\- I don’t like this song. – I interrupted him – This innocence garbage makes me want to puke. – I pretended not to notice the unbelievable look the Japanese gave me. I don’t give a damn. It was shit and it really made me nauseous.  
\- Ok. – the Russian changed the song for a more agitated one, completely different from the previous song.  
\- It’s like a completely different song. – You don’t say, katsudon. Stop saying obvious and stpud shit.  
\- Viktor, I want to skate this one! – I said loudly, scowling at Yuuri who completely ignored me. Ouch. It was the first time he ever did this.  
\- The first song was “On Love: Agape”. Theme is unconditional love. And this song is “On Love: Eros”. Theme is sexual love. I will make you skate these opposite themes. And I will distribute them like this. Yuuri, you will skate to Eros! Yurio, you will skate to Agape!   
\- What? – Yuuri yelled first, ripping of his hair in despair.  
\- Change them! This song doesn’t match me at all! – I yelled even louder, moving a step ahead in Viktor’s direction, threatening him physically.  
\- You have to do exactly the opposite of what people expect. How else would you surprise them? That is my motto. – he opened a huge smile. Fuck. Here comes the stabbing. – Actually, you two are a lot more common and mediocre than you think. – I closed my mouth instantly. Mediocre? Katsudon certainly was, but ME? – You have to have more self awareness. I’m surprised you think you can choose your own image. In the audience eyes, you are only a piglet and a kitten. If you are not up to my standards by next week, I won’t choreograph either of your programs. – Did he just call me kitten? KITTEN? Son of a bitch. I couldn’t disagree. I knew my image was basically that anyways. Even my fan club posted this daily in the social media. I swallowed hard. - You both are my fans. I’m sure you will make it. – he smiled and winked at us.  
\- Fine. I will skate to Agape. My senior debut depends on it. – I said after some thought, taking a step towards him, annoyed – You better give me a program that can make me win.  
\- It only depends on you if you win or not. – he stared at me as if he was above me – If I skated the program, I’d win for sure. – Jerk. Jackass. Snob. Egocentric. And the worst part? I knew he was right. I take my anger out kicking the ice.  
\- If I win, Viktor, you’ll come back to Russia with me! – I snarled – And you will be my coach! That’s what I want! – I added, spying the piglet’s reaction with the corner of my eye.  
\- Of course. – he agreed, and then Yuuri had a reaction. I saw his eyes widen, shocked, and with possible tears gathering. Fuck katsudon, do you need him that much? And why does this make me so upset, increasing my anger? – What about you, Yuuri? What do you want to do if you win?  
\- I… I want to eat katsudon with you, Viktor. – he replied, staring at the floor.

Viktor and I turned our heads towards Yuuri, with our mouths gaping. Did he really ask something stupid as eating katsudon with Viktor? Really? He could ask for ANYTHING. Like, for them to get married next week; for them to make out every day or do perverted stuff every weekend; or for him never to get back to Russia. And this idiot asks to eat KATSUDON with VIKTOR? Bathump. Bathump. Why did my heart beat faster hearing such garbage coming from a grown man? What is wrong with me? At least by the expression the old man held, he wasn’t that far from me in idiocy.

\- I want to keep winning and keep eating katsudon! So I will skate to Eros! I will give it every Eros I got!

God, who was that katsudon? Where such confidence and security came from? Wasn’t he just now looking down, defeated and depressed? How did he get over it so fast?

\- Great! That’s what I like! – I hadn’t seen Viktor so excited since the banquet. Oh, great. I will watch closely these two idiots falling for each other more and more. What a piece of shit. – Now let’s go, get off the ice so I can show them to you. Yuuri, piglet, take care of the audio for me please? – he winked at him. Disgusting.

I know he will show the choreography for my song first, Agape. I put my head over my arms in the rink side, waiting. He began. I think the only easy part of the choreography were the first three seconds and the final pose, pointing upwards. Fuck, Viktor, you’d definitely win with this. I have basically photographic memory, so I got most of – if not all – of the choreography watching it a single time. It will be very hard to skate to. I know I will be very, very tired at the end… But I will crush katsudon.

\- Like this. What do you think? – Viktor asked.  
\- Yeah, I practically got it. – I replied, scowling.  
\- Huh?! – Yuuri stared at me in shock. He thought the choreography was hard, obviously. Poor thing. He is so going to lose this.  
\- Wow, that was impressive! – a young woman, around Yuuri’s age, quite pretty by the way, said from across the rink, clapping happily.  
\- Oy, who’s this girl? – I asked katsudon.  
\- Ah, she’s one of the staff here, Yuuko-san. – he pointed at her with his hand, while she smiles openly at me. I felt my ears warm up.  
\- Sorry to interrupt your practice. It was so wonderful I couldn’t help myself. – she said, still smiling. I got embarrassed to hear her. She was quite cute. Certainly katsudon’s friend.  
\- Ok Yuuri, you’re next, let’s go. – Viktor interrupted us.  
\- O-ok!  
Viktor started to dance the Eros song. After some arm movements, he sent a kiss – obviously directed at Yuuri, ew – before moving ahead to the main steps. Yuuko suddenly started to nose bleed quite a lot when the Russian sent the kiss, falling behind, and since katsudon was staring his love choreography, I had to deal with it. I made her lie down in the floor putting her head over my legs, while she tried to stop her bleeding with a paper.

\- What the… Are you sick or something? – I asked, but everything she could do was shake her head in denial, with emotion tears in her eyes. If Viktor had this effect on her, I don’t wanna picture what was happening inside Yuuri’s pants.

I went with her to the bathroom helping her walk, and after a while she came out with a clean face, raising her thumb to show everything was ok. I couldn’t help but smile, and returned with her to the rink. Yuuri and Viktor were in the center of the ice, talking about jumps. Katsudon was really useless, since he said he could only do one quad in competition. Ridiculous. He’d never win a Grand Prix with this. Viktor, as usual, was cruel in his reply.

\- Ok, you can do basics. I will teach Yurio first. I won’t teach you anything you can’t do right now. How many times did you screw up during a competition? You have the ability to win. Why can’t you do it?  
\- Well, probably because... I lack confidence. – Really, katsudon? Nobody ever noticed. Idiot.  
\- Right. My job is to make you trust yourself. 

Viktor got suddenly close to Yuuri, holding his face in his hand. He was saying something to him, but I couldn’t hear it, he was whispering and too damn close to the Japanese. I started to bubble with a whole lot of anger. But this wasn’t the normal anger I always had. It was a “fuck, I wish I was there” kind of anger. There in the russian’s place. Fuck. Shit. Was this that jealousy thing? ME? Yuri Plisetzky, JEALOUS of KATSUDON? Hold it right there. Viktor was moving his head to get even closer to Yuuri. If I don’t do something, he’s going to steal a kiss right there, won’t he?

\- Oy, Viktor! Weren’t you teaching me first?! – I yelled as fast and loud as I could, to break that horrible mood immediately. I hope my despair to stop them wasn’t noticed. But I think Yuuko noticed something. Shit.  
\- True. So, Yuuri. Think of what Eros is to you. While you don’t know it, piglet, you’ll do the basics.   
\- Move it, old man. – I yelled, already in the ice, wanting to get him away from katsudon fast – Come teach me this fucking thing!  
\- Ok Yurio, show me what you already got.

I took a deep breath before I began to copy the movements Viktor had showed. I didn’t put any jumps yet, I only repeated the step sequences and the dance rhythm. All I could think about while dancing was not to make any mistakes, where should I place my leg next, in keeping up with my breath, and not losing to katsudon. I finished it, making the pose pointing my hands up.

\- Your leg was too sloppy in the third movement, Yurio, it should be steadier. And now at the end, you raised your arms to forcefully and brutishly. It should be more fluid. Do it again.

Viktor was an extreme perfectionist. He made me repeat the sequence several times until the end of the afternoon, leaving me completely exhausted and breathless. Even so, he came closer with that stupid finger over his chin, pretending to think about what he would say.

\- There is something missing.   
\- I’m doing as you showed me, right? – I stared him with anger and tired, supporting myself with my hands over my knees.  
\- The way you are now, your greed is too obvious. There is no feeling of agape, unconditional love, in your performance. It’s good to have confidence, but you shouldn’t show it in this program.   
\- Huh? – The fuck was this? To skate you only have to do the fucking steps and put as many quads you could. Fuck emotions and stupid feelings - You are the one who skated with a lot of confidence this whole time! – I noticed I wouldn’t get anywhere with this, so I chose to ask the obvious – Well, what is agape to you, Viktor?  
\- It’s a feeling, of course. – he smiled and I understood I’d get no reply – So I could never express it in words. Do you bother thinking about it while you skate? – I stared at him not believing it while he laughed – You’re funny, Yurio. Well, maybe we need a temple.  
\- A temple? – I asked.  
\- Yes, sure. There we’ll have a nice environment where you will be able to think about what agape is to you. – he winked. This will suck. But I got no choice, right? – There is one nearby, let’s go!

I followed Viktor to this said temple unwillingly. We were very well received by the monk there, that was very satisfied in receiving a teenager such as myself to meditate for a couple hours. That’s right. HOURS IN THAT FUCKING PLACE. I sat over my knees and stayed there, meditating. In theory. Because I started to think something out of place all the time... And the monk came and hit me with this hard piece of wood in my shoulders. And this repeated itself once, twice, three times when I stopped counting.

I really tried to think what agape was. I swear. But all I could think about was that Viktor was going to be all alone with Yuuri trying to make out with him, and this made me angry; that there was no way I could think of anything while doing that choreography because it was so hard.; that I wanted to leave and eat katsudon; that I wanted to win the Onsen on Ice and take Viktor away as soon as possible. When I thought my shoulders were going to fall apart with the pain, the stupid couple passed by the temple to take me away. I was very happy when I noticed that katsudon seemed to be in low spirits. 

\- Yurioo, let’s take a bath at the onseeen! – Viktor disturbed me for the 1000th time.  
\- It would probably help to relax your shoulders. – Yuuri sort of whispered, looking at the red stains through my t-shirt.  
\- Fine. Show me where is that shit. – I grumbled.  
\- I have a couple things to take care of, but soon I’ll join you! – the Russian waved and got away, leaving me and the Japanese by ourselves.

Katsudon showed me where I could leave my clothes and gave me two towels to use in the onsen. He straight ahead took off his shirt, and I could see that he got his abs muscles back, besides some lines that I hadn’t noticed at the banquet. I felt my cheeks and ears warm up a lot when he started to unzip his pants, so I turned around to stop looking. My heart was beating to hard in my chest. What the fuck was this again? He’s a GUY, dammit, and it’s katsudon. What the hell. We went to the onsen and I must admit that, by far, this was the best choice I made all day. Katsudon and I stood side by side in the pool’s border, both dying and full of different worries in our heads.

\- Did you really get Agape’s choreography after watching it only once? – Yuuri barely whispered. I nearly didn’t hear it.  
\- I have photographic memory. – I shrugged and regretted with the pain, diving up to my chin in the pool – It doesn’t matter though. Idiot Viktor said I have no Agape in my presentation.  
\- You’re fifteen, Yurio. – he sighed – It makes some sense that you don’t understand unconditional love.  
\- And you not knowing a thing about Eros at 23 makes no sense at all. – I replied – If up to now you never got a girlfriend, you won’t make eros show up ever. – he laughed. It seemed like my spite wasn’t affecting the piglet as they did yesterday.  
\- Well, I’d be happy to hear suggestions in developing my Eros without getting a girlfriend in a week. – he kept smiling at me, making me blush and have weird thoughts.

Before I could answer – which, actually, was great, because I think I was about to say something I shouldn’t -, we were interrupted by a foolish old man. He was standing right in front of us, naked, shamelessly. I’m underage, damn it, I don’t have to see these things. Besides, for some weird reason, I’d have liked it better if it was katsudon standing there… I can’t believe I just thought that. Stupid hormones.

\- Hey hey, take a pic of me in the onsen so I can post it! – Viktor said, holding out his phone as if this was the most common thing in the world. Perv. That shows why he and Chris were such good friends. We stared at him with scowls, not moving.  
\- Sorry, but we don’t allow people to take pictures in the onsen. – Yuuri signaled negatively with his hands, not impressed with the nakedness of his love right in front of him. No eros at all.  
\- Really? – the russian complained, letting his towel fall “accidentally” on the floor.

I got it. I have no idea how katsudon wasn’t understanding the Russian hero game. Idiot. I got away from them, standing against a rock while I watched them talk. Yuuri was still obviously shy around Viktor. Great, he’d better keep getting away from the Russian anyways. After all, what kind of perverted person would make a naked show in a public bath to try to seduce a pig? Argh. Pathetic.

We didn’t take long before dinner. Viktor son of a bitch ordered him a katsudon, while Yuuri and I had to eat a more balanced meal, the japanese’s full of salad. While the old man ate it all very happy and satisfied, we could barely touch the food, obviously sharing the same thought. We won’t be able to learn eros/agape in a week. We don’t match our themes. We won’t get anything and Viktor will leave us both.

Out of nowhere, hitting a hand over the table and leaving the other closed tightly, katsudon yelled:

\- I got it now! Katsudon! That’s what Eros is to me!

I spied Viktor’s expression without raising my head from the table. Ha. Great. Even though his face wasn’t showing a thing, those eyes sparkled with sadness and disappointment for a couple seconds. I laughed on the inside, since in the outside I couldn’t because I was so tired.

\- Ah, I’m sorry. – katsudon put his hands over his head, dizzy. I felt like kicking his face at the same time I wanted to hug him for defeating Viktor with two sentences.  
\- Ok, we can work with that. – the other Russian smiled, trying to hide his discomfort with no success – It’s nice and unique.  
\- Really? – I smiled openly, using all the irony I could get into a single word. I was weirdly satisfied that this was the best katsudon could think of.

Yuuri got really, really flushed, staring at us several times before getting up and leave the inn running, followed closely by Viktor’s monster dog. I counted to ten before laughing, sitting at the table.

\- How’s that, Viktor, being exchanged by katsudon? – I laughed out loud while watching his pure disappointed expression.  
\- Well… Katsudon is very nice, isn’t it? – he stared at me deeply, and I blushed when I noticed what he meant by it.  
\- It still isn’t you. You can show off to him every day, get closer, flirt, but these things didn’t even crossed his mind to activate his eros side. How about it? Have you noticed that you fucked up getting a flight to follow this drunkard love of yours? – I spat at him.  
\- If you had said that last week, I’d agree with you. But now, I know that if he doesn’t think of me that way is because he doesn’t know me well enough yet. – he raised his eyes – And differently from you, a eight years younger brat that soon will go home turning his tail, I will make him change his mind.  
\- What do you mean by this, old man? – I scowled, but I knew I was blushing.  
\- I meant I am not the only one here who deeply likes katsudon. – he stared at me from above, getting up – But I will be the only one to enjoy it thoroughly, from inside out, while you stand there lost in your own emotions… Or in the lack of them.  
\- What do you know of my emotions, old man. – I replied.  
\- I know you can’t use them at the ice, even less in life. – I felt this whole coldness coming from him as he opened the door – And while you don’t, you won’t get any katsudon, Grand Prix or Onsen on Ice.  
I threw a plate at his direction, but he had already closed the door. Son of a bitch. I had a lot of emotions and I dealt with them just fine, thanks.  
So why did I go to sleep thinking he was absolutely right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I hope you are enjoying this. It's getting harder and harder for me to write these points of view =)  
> I'm always up for critics and suggestions, feel free to leave your opinion =)


	9. Dropped for katsudon (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reacts to Yuuri's agape...  
> Why, Yuuri, why?

While I got back to Ice Castle, I thought about Yurio being able to find his Agape before my Yuuri finds his Eros, and doubted it. I was still a little uneasy that the Japanese man didn’t think about me immediately to get his Eros mode on. He has seen me naked. He got really close to me while dancing, he slept with me… How did he not think of me immediately? It was so strange.

When I got to the rink, Yuuri was leaving.

\- Yuurii, were you leaving without me? – I pouted.  
\- I thought you would stay in the temple with Yurio. – he replied, with a sort of empty expression in his face – I thought I’d run for a bit.  
\- Great. I can go with you and then we pass by the temple to pick up the angry kitten. – I smiled, grabbing my bike feeling satisfied.

After an hour or so we got back to the temple to pick Yurio up. Yuuri seemed completely defeated, probably still thinking about what Eros was to him so he could actually practice it. I also noticed that the Russian boy was in a foul mood. Obviously, no agape for him. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I expected. Why couldn’t they both be interpretation genius as I was?

\- Yurioo, let’s take a bath at the onseeen! – I asked excitedly for the 1000th time.  
\- It would probably help to relax your shoulders. – my piglet smiled, trying to help.  
\- Fine. Show me where is that shit. – Curiously Yurio agreed. Was my Yuuri charming him as well?

I heard Yakov’s ringtone coming from my phone.

\- I have a couple things to take care of, but soon I’ll join you! – I followed to my room to call my former coach, leaving them by themselves.

The phone rang a couple times. It was probably lunch time at Russia, considering the time zone.

\- Yakov, what do I owe the honor for?  
\- Is Yuri Plisetzky with you, Viktor?  
\- Annoyed and behaving badly as usual. – I grumbled – You shouldn’t have let him come.  
\- I think you’d better make good on your promise to him! Otherwise you will end up ruining his career before it had even started! Are you listening to me? Make him an excellent choreography, or never count me for anything again! – he yelled and hang up on me.

Yakov and Yurio were really made for each other. None of them could show their true feelings. I smiled to myself, going to the onsen.

While I removed my clothing, I thought of another awesome plan to bring my Yuuri’s Eros out: get naked and exposed to him, again, but this time pretending pureness! It was a genius idea! I will even ask for him to take a pic, that way I could send it to him and steal his phone to place it as wallpaper!

When I got there, the little Russian and the Japanese were chatting, seeming pretty comfortable with each other. I didn’t like that. With me the piglet was totally agitated, and he knew me longer… That was so unfair. I stopped right in front of them, holding my towel with a hand and the phone in the other, smiling.

\- Hey Hey, take a picture of me in the onsen so I can post it!  
\- Sorry, but we don’t allow people to take pictures in the showers. – Yuuri waved no with his arms, unaffected by my nudity. So curious. This always used to work.   
\- Really?! – I shouted, letting my towel fall on the floor. I slowly dipped to grab it, raising my hips as much as I could, to get it back.  
\- Yes, Viktor. Have you wondered if other naked people pictures appeared in the internet? It makes no sense. – the piglet said, still unaffected. Maybe a little more flushed than what he already was, if I really wanted to notice a reaction. I joined him in the water at his side, since Yurio swam away from us.  
\- Huuh, but I wanted to post a picture of only me. Unless you’d like to join, I bet I could get a lot more likes from it. - I winked.  
\- Viktor! This is not a very normal thing, did you know that? – he moved away a bit, blushing. Ah, finally a reaction.  
\- Aah Yuuri, you can’t be so ashamed of yourself! – I dropped my head in his shoulder, getting close again and closing my eyes.  
\- Anyone would be embarrassed to put his picture naked in the internet. – he mumbled back, moving his shoulders and running away from me again.

I never had this much trouble to seduce someone in my life. Nearly everyone was lost already with the towel plan. This piggy was getting more and more interesting each day.

Soon we left the water, going to a private dining room. I didn’t even think before asking for katsudon, eating it satisfied while watching Yurio and Yuuri eating their salads and grilled meat for a moment, before they threw their heads over the table, sad and tired. I thought they would be like this. What could I do. It was not my fault that none of them could think of love.

Suddenly, Yuuri got up and put his hand over the table, with another closed in a fist.

\- I got it now! Katsudon! That’s what Eros is to me! – he yelled.

“Katsudon! That’s what Eros is to me!”. “Katsudon! That’s what Eros is to me!”. The sentence echoed in my head several times. Katsudon... Was Eros to Yuuri? My first reaction was to get sad because he didn’t think of me. The second was disappointment, because he didn’t think of me. The third was that… I sort of expected this, deep inside. I held my disappointment to try and support him.

 

\- Ah, I’m sorry. – my piglet put his hands over his head, confused with what he just did.

Then I understood where my reasoning was wrong for these two weeks. This Yuuri, this sober version of his, really wasn’t like the one in the banquet. It was a lot more innocent, pure, and gathered with the lack of self-confidence and low self-esteem, he could never think that I was insinuating myself to him physically. That’s why I was going nowhere just showing my physical charms to him. He would never understand I wanted him. Not while he couldn’t trust my intentions.

It’s not that he didn’t like me. I didn’t need to get depressed. He just wanted something more than a physical relationship. To know me better before jumping in my arms, which he would do only when he was sure I wanted it too. That’s right. Get a hold of yourself, Viktor.

\- Ok, we can work with that. – I smiled, trying to hide my obvious discomfort. I doubt that I could do it. I felt a sweat drop run over my face with the effort. – It’s nice and unique.  
\- Really? – Yurio finally smiled, without raising his head. He seemed really satisfied by Yuuri’s declaration. 

Yuuri, with Yurio’s answer, finally noticed what he had said and what our reaction actually meant, and flushed a lot. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, looking from me to the other Russian several times, until he ran away from the inn with Macacchin following behind happily.

Since only Yurio was in the room, I stopped to pretend being ok, getting depressed properly. My Yuuri would never notice me if I kept going like this. I would have to seduce him first with my personality if I wanted something more from him. This was really weird. And hard. I know I’m not an easy person, and that my personality isn’t one of the best.

\- How’s that, Viktor, being exchanged by katsudon? – he laughed out loud, making me slightly annoyed.  
\- Well… - two could play this game, Yurio, and I had already noticed your new weakness. I am not fifteen and I don’t have self-esteem issues to not have noticed it. - Katsudon is very nice, isn’t it? – he angrily blushed. Touché.  
\- It still isn’t you. You can show off to him every day, get closer, flirt, but these things didn’t even crossed his mind to activate his eros side. How about it? Have you noticed that you fucked up getting a flight to follow this drunkard love of yours? – Ah, this spoiled brat was really trying to annoy me today. He chose a really bad time.  
\- If you had said that last week, I’d agree with you. But now, I know that if he doesn’t think of me that way is because he doesn’t know me well enough yet. – I stared at him, serious – And differently from you, a eight years younger brat that soon will go home turning his tail, I will make him change his mind.  
\- What do you mean by this, old man? – he blushed even more. I knew he understood me perfectly well, but since he was playing hard, better to me. I could put some of my frustrations out here.  
\- I meant I am not the only one here who deeply likes katsudon. – I got up, staring at him all the time – But I will be the only one to enjoy it thoroughly, from inside out, while you stand there lost in your own emotions… Or in the lack of them.  
\- What do you know of my emotions, old man. – he replied, furious.  
\- I know you can’t use them at the ice, even less in life. – I opened the door, trying to put all the coldness I could in my voice – And while you don’t, you won’t get any katsudon, Grand Prix or Onsen on Ice.

When I closed the door behind me I heard a plate hitting it strongly. You deserved it, Yurio. Sometimes we hear what we don’t want to when we attack first. And if he wanted my Yuuri to look at him in another way, he would have to do a lot better than this.

Frustrated, I was glad to find Minako-sensei drinking at the inn by herself. I stole her sake bottle, ordering another one, and turned it over my mouth, taking half of it at once.

I probably overdid it, because I woke up with an awful head ache and a text in my phone from the night before.

23:55 Minako-sensei Yuuri do like you, Viktor, he just haven’t figured it out yet. You don’t need to be this upset.

Of course I did this. Forcing my memory, I’m sure she also promised not to tell Yuuri, which made me more relieved. I am definitely weak. I remember telling her about how I fell for the piglet after the banquet, and that when I watched his video I thought he was calling for me and that I could make him show all that talent to the rest of the world. I told her my failed attempts to get closer to him. I even mentioned being jealous of her when I got here, and this made her cry from laughing. I wish I could remember her advices. I do remember her mentioning “patience”, “calm” and “space”. These are things I’m not very talented in. But I could do it for Yuuri.

When I got to the kitchen for breakfast, my two students were already finishing up their food, talking. Interesting. As soon as I got in, Yurio gave me a dark look, getting up and leaving.

\- Did something happen with Yurio after I left last night, Viktor? – my cute piglet asked, confused.  
\- Nothing different from the usual. – I smiled back, trying to hug him and holding the air – Yuuri… - I pouted – How will I go on my day without a hug from you in the morning?  
\- W-with a cup of coffee? – he smiled, blushed, giving me a cup, which I caught still pouting.

When I turned to the window to take a sip, I felt a delicate touch over my shoulder, but when I turned around Yuuri had already left. I smiled. It was a start.

When I got to the rink I told Yuri to practice his stretching and the basics while I left my piglet to try the Eros choreography for the first time. He tried to memorize most of it and I only had to repeat two or three sep sequen ces with him to make his positions better.

There was some Eros in his presentation, but not even close of how much I knew he could put in it. While I watched him, I yelled instructions, trying to remember that I had to mention katsudon to increase the intensity of the movements – which made me depressed, but I couldn’t let it show. Better katsudon than someone else, Viktor, don’t forget that.

\- Yuuri! Picture yourself gathering more egg. Think of katsudon!

I only made him repeat it one more time. Thre was nothing wrong with it, really, but it lacked intensity. I sighed. If he had thought of me, I’m sure it would flow better.

\- Next, Yurio! – I clapped once so he climbed the ice.

His moves were awesome, of course, it was Yurio. But no Agape.

\- Maybe the temple again. – I think out loud by accident.  
\- Just tell me if I’m not on par! – he said, anxious.  
\- Listen, you two. – Yuuri climbed the ice getting closer to us – None of you have enough emotion in the dance yet. The steps are fine, not great, and you are not ready for the jumps yet. – I sighed – You need to find a way to put yourselves in the music better.  
\- You say it as if it were easy. – Yurio snarled.  
\- It would if you had ever stopped to think about love instead of the ice once in your lives. – I snapped back. As if I had done that before. Hypocrite. – Let’s alternate between your choreographies during the rest of the morning, and in the afternoon you can do the physical trainings you like. Yuuko and Takeshi offered themselves to assist you in it.  
\- What about you, Viktor? – Yuuri asked, curious.  
\- Well my dear Yuuri, I will explore Hasetsu with Macacchin during the afternoon! – I smiled openly, while both of them scowled at me dangerously – Back to the ice, piglet, c’mon, I want to see your spins better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> sorry this took a while. I got lazy to translate it =) Hope you enjoy it.  
> As usual, critics, suggestions and opinions are always welcome. As are english corrections.


	10. Viktor and his stupid idea (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri practices and practices and is always annoyed.  
> Viktor has an idea to make them all happy. Will it work?

I didn’t sleep very well that night, thinking about what Viktor had said. I really like katsudon? No way. Fine, I don’t hate him. And my heart skips a beat when I look at him or when he is shirtless and stuff… But like? Katsudon?

\- Good morning, Yurio. – Katsudon himself interrupts my thoughts, entering the kitchen.  
\- Why is it good, katsudon? – I snarled. He just smiled at me, making coffee. This just annoyed me more, since my heart skipped a beat again – Because you can show all your Eros to Viktor thinking of food?  
\- I… Really like katsudon. It’s always equally delicious, no matter how many times I taste it, and it will always be there. – he replied after a moment thinking, still with his back on me. I was surprised.  
\- Huh… So you like katsudon so much because it doesn’t change?  
\- You can understand it as you wish. – he turned around smiling and giving me a cup of coffee and a couple of toasts with honey – But didn’t you feel something nice while eating it?  
\- What’s the point. – I mumble – Katsudon certainly isn’t my Agape. I don’t give a shit about your Eros.  
\- Of course not. – he laughed – I think I just forgot for a moment that it was the Russian punk sitting there all depressed.

Fuck. How did he realize in seconds that I wasn’t myself? What does this guy have, huh? He is so attentive and cute… Cute? Really? Before I could think of anything else to say, Viktor entered the kitchen. I looked at him as furiously as I could, and left the kitchen for the rink.

I still don’t want to talk to the old man. I had never seen that cold and insensitive side of his, and I felt really hurt by what he said. In my opinion he could just blow up right now and I wouldn’t give a damn.

The stupid couple arrived not too long after. Viktor suggested me to stretch while Yuuri practiced his choreography. Yuuko saw me starting to stretch and got closer, smiling.

\- Good morning, Yurio!  
\- That’s not my name. – I replied, annoyed. She just smiled more.  
\- Would you like some help with your stretching? I can also assist you in the physical practices! I used to do it for Yuuri all the time when we were younger.

I stared at her for a moment. She had this motherly aura around her, with so much calm and patience. That explained how she could handle those crazy triplets so nicely. I agree with my head, and she helps me with the times for each exercise, besides pushing me to force my stretching.

\- Yuuri! Picture yourself gathering more egg. Think of katsudon! – I heard Viktor yelling and couldn’t help smiling.  
\- So, Yuuri’s Eros is katsudon, isn’t it? – Yuuko laughed – That’s just like him.  
\- Huh? I thought you’d be one of the people who would have said he should have thought of Viktor. – I raise my head, since she was pulling my arms in front of me.  
\- He really admires Viktor since he was very young. He collected all his posters, magazines, watched all his presentations… - that seemed very nostalgic to her – But we are talking about Yuuri, right? It’s so hard for him to open up to people, so he’d never show this side of his, specially to his own hero.  
\- So you mean he runs away from the world? Pathetic. – I snarled.  
\- I think he runs away from himself, mostly. – I was confused, but before I could ask more Viktor called me to the ice.

I started to do the choreography, trying to think of love. But I couldn’t think of anything at all. It was too hard to do the step sequences in the right way. Before I finished the third repetition, I heard the old man thinking out loud.

\- Maybe the temple again. – I think out loud by accident.  
\- Just tell me if I’m not on par! – I got close to him, desperate to not get back there.  
\- Listen, you two. – katsudon got back to the ice – None of you have enough emotion in the dance yet. The steps are fine, not great, and you are not ready for the jumps yet. You need to find a way to put yourselves in the music better.  
\- You say it as if it were easy. – I snarled, frustrated.  
\- It would if you had ever stopped to think about love instead of the ice once in your lives. – I am FIFTEEN and been living in the ice for nearly ten. How the fuck would I have met someone to fall in love with, stupid Viktor? – Let’s alternate between your choreographies during the rest of the morning, and in the afternoon you can do the physical trainings you like. Yuuko and Takeshi offered themselves to assist you in it.  
\- What about you, Viktor? – Yuuri asked.  
\- Well my dear Yuuri, I will explore Hasetsu with Macacchin during the afternoon! – the son of a bitch smiled – Back to the ice, piglet, c’mon, I want to see your spins better!

I don’t know which of us was angrier at Viktor. But we had no choice. I decided to watch katsudon practice his routine this time, and I saw just what I expected. The steps were there, it had something seductive about it, but Eros? Nope. But I am sure that when I climbed the ice to do mine, he thought just the same, and this was very frustrating.

We got back to the inn for lunch, and Viktor really said goodbye and went out with Macacchin.

\- I can’t believe he came here for tourism. – I grumbled.  
\- Well, he doesn’t need physical training, right? – Yuuri tried to defend him, sighing.  
\- Listen katsudon. You practiced the whole morning, repeated your routine up to ten times and you were barely breathless. – I mentioned in the way to where he used to go practice – How the hell do you do that?  
\- Ah. – he blushed. I wanted to grab his cheek and squeeze them, and I nearly slapped my own face to stop it – Since I was little everyone tells me I got a lot of stamina. Minako-sensei thinks that it’s because I made so many mistakes that I tried to compensate in the number of attempts. – he smiled.  
\- I see. – I smiled evilly – To increase your stamina you must suck. I can never do it then.

This wiped the smile from his face, but I didn’t feel so good about it, strangely.

\- This was kind of a compliment, katsudon. – I spoke a little softly, passing nearly over him to join Yuuko, who was already waiting for me with a chronometer. I didn’t even look back to see if he heard me or his reaction. It didn’t matter.

Yuuko really was an amazing woman. She measured the time I took to give each lap around the block, cheering me to get better each time I passed by her. When I was stretching and practicing to strengthen my legs, she told me some funny stuff from Yuuri’s childhood, which made my heart beat faster. At the end of the day she showed me a gym where I could do some other trainings, and kept me company until nightfall, when we stopped working out.

The next day was basically the same: a piece of shit. In the morning, katsudon and I were destroyed by Viktor, who complained about the tiniest things we got wrong in our choreographies, besides the obvious lack of Agape and Eros. I am sure the fucking man was just letting off his stress like this.

The only good thing of practicing in Hasetsu was talking to Yuuko. I am sure she agreed with the old guy that I liked Katsudon, so she kept telling me a bunch of his stories and how they had fun together. It was her who showed him ice skating for the first time, as well as Viktor Nikiforov. She and Takeshi were his only friends for a long time, and I could identify myself with it easily. I don’t have any friends until now.

This day I decided to enter the onsen when I was back from practice, I was too tired and wanted to relax. I was surprised to find Katsudon there, practically sleeping. I entered making as much noise as I could purposefully, waking him up.

\- Oh, Yurio. You scared me. – he complained.  
\- Do you really think it’s a good idea to sleep there, stupid katsudon? – I bickered. He could feel bad with the heat and drown. Idiot. He smiled for some reason.  
\- Thanks for your concern. – Fuck. That was true. I should’ve stayed quiet. I scowled.  
\- I don’t even know why you are there dying, it’s obvious you barely got tired.  
\- Just because my body doesn’t tire, it doesn’t mean I’m not tired. – he sighed.  
\- Is thinking of katsudon tiresome? – I laughed. He looked at me differently when I did so… I think he hasn’t seen me laughing like this yet.  
\- Of course. Because at the end of the day I can’t eat it, ne. – he added that last word in Japanese, entering more in the water.  
\- Well piglet, just win the Onsen on Ice and you can eat as much as you want of it! – Viktor arrived, all naked. Today for some reason Yuuri stared at him for a few seconds before looking away, blushed. Fuck. I got angry.  
\- Says the fucker who eats it daily on his face. – I practically spat my words.  
\- T-that’s not an issue! – Yuuri waved with his hands – I don’t mind! He can keep eating it!  
\- See, Yurio, Yuuri can be nice to people. – he throws himself on katsudon’s neck, making me even more annoyed.  
\- Shut up, old man. You’re the one using his niceness.  
\- Yurio, that’s not true, I really don’t care… - Katsudon interrupted me, getting away from the other Russian, completely blushed.  
\- That’s how you do it, Yurio, you should learn with him. – the old man winked at me – Ne, I was thinking, you guys are practicing so hard, and Hasetsu is such an amazing place. How about we do something fun tomorrow night, just the three of us?  
\- Something fun? Like what? – Yuuri asked, confused.  
\- We are nearly at summer, right? – Viktor smiled openly – I found out that in Japan is common to play with fireworks in summer! And since Yurio won’t be here in the right time, I thought we could do it a bit sooner!

Fireworks? Really? Viktor could be such a kid sometimes. I was about to refuse or say something mean when I noticed Katsudon’s eyes. They shone as if this was the first time someone suggested this to him. I remembered Yuuko saying how he spent most of the years by himself, in the ice, just like me…

\- Fine. Whatever. – I grumbled. Both of them stared at me in shock.  
\- Reaaally, Yurooo? – Viktor threw himself on me, pressing his cheek against mine – It will be sooo much fun! We can dance and play with colorful sparkles and make a bonfire!  
\- Let me go your old perv! – I tried to push him away, with no success – Do whatever you want, just let me go!

Yuuri laughed out loud, having so much fun with the scene that he even closed his eyes to laugh it better. I noticed I was smiling, finding it really good to see and hear Yuuri laughing so openly like that. I saw the old man looking at me, and he smiled maliciously, making me scowl again.

\- We’ll go to the beach after dinner, then. I can give you the addresses of where to get the stuff we need during the afternoon, Viktor. – Katsudon said, still smiling.

I think I was getting fucking crazy. I would do anything to keep his eyes shining like that, as well as that huge smile in that stupid Japanese face.

What the fuck?

I had several weird dreams during the night. The worst of them was Yuuri eating katsudon while Viktor cried watching him and I laughed, eating my own katsudon. I need to stop thinking about this fucking food soon.

When I got to the kitchen for breakfast, I was caught with a weird scene: Yuuri and Viktor were sitting down side by side, talking friendly. I felt a knot in my stomach watching it, but it got loose as soon as the stupid Japanese smiled at me.

\- Good morning, Yurio! I put extra honey in your toast to get you extra energy.  
\- That’s not my name, katsudon. – I sat in front of them and didn’t even thank him for the toast. I really liked eating it, but I would never tell.  
\- Yuuri, why are you so nice to Yurio and not to me? – Viktor pouted. Idiot.  
\- Maybe because Yurio doesn’t eat katsudon every day for his other meals. – he grumbled, making me spit my coffee while laughing.

Today, Viktro decided to follow us during the choreography to try and understand better what were we doing wrong. I went first, while Yuuri stretched with Yuuko at the rink side.

During the first time the old man stood behind me, copying my moves and making comments to fix my posture. Every once in a while he made me stop and got closer, raising my arm or forcing my leg to be more stretched out or in a different angle to show how he wanted it done. In the second time he danced in front of me, and only then I noticed how much I had to improve. That idiot’s movements were a lot sharper and at the same time more delicate than mine. It really seemed there was something more there, and it wasn’t purely technical. Fuck.

I decided to watch a little when it was Yuuri’s turn, too out of breath to do anything else. He had improved some, more sexy than the first time I watched him. But apparently that wasn’t enough for Viktor…

Then I got why he wanted to be on the ice too. Perverted. He was stopping Katsudon a lot more than me, raising his arms some more, touching his hips and showing how he wanted him to move it, pulling his leg back to stretch out more… And the stupid Japanese was only agreeing, flushed until his hairline, but never complaining or getting away. If I knew something about that pig, it was that he was actually enjoying that attention.

Enough. I was a lot angrier than I thought I would be. I went to the locker room to throw some water in my face and kick a box door to try to calm down. Once I was back to the ice I was breathing better, and when I looked at them, it seemed nothing I had seen before actually happened. The Russian was following the Japanese in a normal way, and Yuuri’s movements were a lot more fluid and sensual than before. I felt a stab in my chest, but I ignored it, since it was my turn again. Maybe that old man knew what he was doing.

In the afternoon I decided to follow Katsudon to the gym to do local exercises. He seemed happy with the company, but I was still annoyed that he was rubbing off on Viktor the whole morning, so I ignored him most of the time.

\- Ne, Yurio, have you done fireworks before? – he asked while we walked back to the inn. I would never understand how he had breath to talk after so much practice.  
\- No. I only know they ware those noisy things that blow up in the sky and scare my kitten. – I grumbled.  
\- But the ones we use are smaller, and you can even hold them with your hands! – excited Katsudon was very, very cute. Fuck. – I didn’t know you had a kitten! What’s its name?  
\- Mika! Wanna see a pic? – I didn’t wait for his reply before grabbing my phone and shoving it into his face – See? A lot cuter than Viktor’s monster!  
\- Very cute. – Yuuri laughed – Byut cats and dogs can’t be compared. I think Mika would be offended.  
\- Wow Katsudon, something smart came off your mouth, huh? – I smiled a little while putting my phone away, hidden by my hair. I felt katsudon pushing me in my shoulder before going back to running.

My ears got read and I caught myself smiling again. Fuck… Viktor could disappear and not go to the beach tomorrow with us, huh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as usual, thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for taking a while, I was lazy to translate. I still have two more chapters to translate before getting to a new one, but since I am moving at the end of the week, I'm unsure when I will be able to do it.  
> As usual, I'm always opened to comments, suggestions and critics (as well as english corrections!) =)


	11. Knowing Hasetsu (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor walks around Hasetsu and has this great idea for a fun night out.  
> And he sends his poor students to a boring and annoying waterfall. What he didn't expect was what he'd find that night...

That day I had fun with Macacchin walking around town. We met a lot more people at Nakahama Rámen, a street restaurant that had the best rámen I ever had; we walked by the beach, which reminded me of St. Petersburg with its seagulls and the ocean smell; we stopped at a sweet store, where the lady got some bean candies for Macacchin and I bought some stuff to try as well.

Hasetsu was a very pleasant city, and it matched my piglet’s personality pretty well: modest, simple and very interesting. There were all kinds of people, and all seem to get along just fine. I really liked it there… I could see myself living here with Yuuri when he retired.

I got back to the inn after nightfall, and went straight for the onsen to relax. When I got there, I saw Yurio and my piglet chatting as if they were good friends. I smiled, but at the same time I felt jealous of the other Russian, with whom the Japanese man seemed much more comfortable than with me.

\- Is thinking of katsudon tiresome? – I heard Yurio laughing. This made me more worried about our previous conversation… He usually doesn’t laugh like that.  
\- Of course. Because at the end of the day I can’t eat it, ne.   
\- Well piglet, just win the Onsen on Ice and you can eat as much as you want of it! – I entered the onsen smiling, already fully naked, of course.

Picture my surprise when, for the first time, Yuuri stared at me a little before blushing and taking his eyes away from me. I think this was the first actual reaction to my body he ever showed me. I was so happy that I splashed inside the water at once.

\- Says the fucker who eats it daily on his face. – the kitten threw that in my face, annoyed. Aww, he was really defending Yuuri so shamelessly? I think I underestimated him.  
\- T-that’s not an issue! – Yuuri blushed, waving his hands crazily – I don’t mind! He can keep eating it!  
\- See, Yurio, Yuuri can be nice to people. – I threw myself on my piglet’s neck, both for getting closer to him as to watching the little Russian reaction to it.   
\- Shut up, old man. You’re the one using his niceness. – Ooh… I’m using him? Interesting.  
\- Yurio, that’s not true, I really don’t care… - my piglet interrupted him, unfortunately getting away from me. But he never took this long to do so, which is an improvement, right?  
\- That’s how you do it, Yurio, you should learn with him. – I winked at him – Ne, I was thinking, you guys are practicing so hard, and Hasetsu is such an amazing place. How about we do something fun tomorrow night, just the three of us?  
\- Something fun? Like what? – my Yuuri asked, tilting his head a bit in a very cute way.  
\- We are nearly at summer, right? I found out that in Japan is common to play with fireworks in summer! And since Yurio won’t be here in the right time, I thought we could do it a bit sooner! – I smiled, excited.

I knew both of them could think my idea was stupid, specially Yurio, so I watched them anxiously. My piglet had quite a different reaction than I expected… An excitement sparkle appeared in his eyes, almost like a kid whose getting a candy for the first time. I could hug him, pick his cheeks and fill his face in kisses… My thoughts were interrupted by the other Russian.

\- Fine. Whatever. – I stared at him, gaping.  
\- Reaaally, Yurooo? – I threw myself on him, pressing my cheek against his, super happy – It will be sooo much fun! We can dance and play with colorful sparkles and make a bonfire!  
\- Let me go your old perv! – he tried to push me away, but he was so weak, poor thing – Do whatever you want, just let me go!

Looking at us, Yuuri started to laugh out loud, so loud he even had to close his shiny eyes. I smiled openly watching him, after all, his laugh was my second favorite sound in the whole universe. I wanted to hug him again, but I knew I would be pushing it too far, so I didn’t. I peeked at Yurio, and he was smiling while staring at my piglet. I smiled at him knowingly, and this was enough for him to scowl again. So he still didn’t accept his feeling. That was expected. Having fifteen years old isn’t easy.

\- We’ll go to the beach after dinner, then. I can give you the addresses of where to get the stuff we need during the afternoon, Viktor. – my Yuuri said, still smiling, making me melt some more.

I gave him my better heart shaped smile, getting out of the onsen to follow him. I noticed he blushed a bit, and I was satisfied. He went to his room and grabbed a notebook, scribbling a map with the store names both in Japanese and in romanji so I could read them.

\- Yuuri, have you done this so many times you know where to find the stuff by heart?  
\- Ah… - he stopped writing for a second – No, but I always watched as my classmates went to these places.  
\- And they never invited you? – I sat over his bed, looking around, still not believing there weren’t any posters of me in the walls.  
\- I never talked to them much… - this came out as a whisper, which I barely heard.  
\- I think we are all the same, right? You, me, Yurio. – he turned to look at me confused. I smiled – We always gave everything to the ice, to the skating. We don’t lose time with these things, isn’t it?  
\- Uhm. – he agreed with his head, making that cute sound the Japanese do when they agree, back to writing again.

He was too cute. I thought that every day I wanted to know more about him, get closer to him… So I did. I held the chair back and bowed over his shoulder, to look at his drawing more closely. I saw in my eye corner him blushing a lot, but, for some miracle, he didn’t move.

\- I thought you had a lot of friends, Viktor. Your rink is very large, isn’t it?  
\- It’s not the same thing. – I giggled – Because there is always that competitive side to it. I like Georgi and Mila who practice with me, but I don’t know if they consider me as a friend. Yurio too, but I consider him more as a younger brother than an actual friend. Maybe Christophe Giacometti, the swiss skater, do you know him? – he agreed with his head – I think he is one of the few actual friends I have. What about you, didn’t you have any friends in Detroit?  
\- Only one. My roommate, Phichit. – he smiled.  
\- Aah, the instagram guy! – I let it slip. Oops.  
\- Did you see his account? Wow, he must have been super happy if you liked one of his pictures. He posts too much there. – he laughed. Ah Yuuri, sometimes I’m very happy that you are slow… - He always wants to take picture of everything, of every moment. I think there are more pictures of me in his profile than in mine.  
\- Considering you don’t even post in yours, you’re right. – I pouted.  
\- D-did you see my instagram account before, Viktor? Why?  
\- Well, to see your pictures, piglet. – I smiled – Why else?  
\- You… Seeing picture of me? – the surprise in his tone made me a little upset. He really had no self-esteem.  
\- Of course! Who wouldn’t want to see more of this cute face and these reddish brown eyes? – I winked, turning my head in his direction, nearly touching our noses.

I think this was too much for my piglet, because he blushed hard, finished up the drawing in his notebook and gave the paper to me, explaining the directions really fast and basically kicking me out of the room.

Ah Yuuri, you have so much to offer that you don’t know about… But that’s ok. I will convince you of how magnificent you are little by little.

I was able to wake up early in the next day, and I was very happy to see that Yuuri was already in the kitchen.

\- Good morning, Yuuri! – I stopped at his side and pushed him a little with my shoulder. Since hugs didn’t work, I could try something softer.  
\- Good morning, Viktor. – he smiled at me, without moving away. Wow! – Coffee?  
\- Please, with milk. – I smiled, sitting at the table.  
\- Pure coffee is too bitter for you? – he sits by my side, placing my cup in front of me. Ah Yuuri, you will kill my self-control like this.  
\- Yes, but the amount of mil you put is perfect. – I wink, making him giggle a bit.  
\- I wish I had all that energy in the morning. – he sighed. There was the best sound in the world.

Before I could say anything else, Yurio entered the kitchen, and my piglet smiled at him. What a waste of a pretty smile.

\- Good morning, Yurio! I put extra honey in your toast to get you extra energy.  
\- That’s not my name, katsudon. – he sat in front of us. See, I said it was a waste of time to smile at him.  
\- Yuuri, why are you so nice to Yurio and not to me? – I pouted. I wanted a smile and special food too.  
\- Maybe because Yurio doesn’t eat katsudon every day for his other meals. – he grumbled, making the other Russian drop coffee from his nose while I only pouted more, trying to hold my laugh. My piglet could be quite acid when he wanted to, just as me.

I decided to try and help my two students to improve their presentations with a new trick. I climbed the ice with them to dance their choreographies at the same time they did, to try and understand what was wrong with their movements and tip them how to get them better.

Yurio went first. I stood behind him copying his moves, fixing his posture with words and gestures, fixing a leg that was skewed or showing what he should do with his arms. In the second time I stood ahead of him, so he could watch me dancing and tried to notice by himself what was lacking.

Of course agape was missing. It was a feeling that added to the dance would make it lighter, softer, purer, and this was very lacking in the little Russian dance. The only time since I met him where he showed some affection to someone else was when he was with his grandpa in Moscow, and now near Yuuri. Maybe if I put them together in a temple? Hmm… I had to get a better idea.

\- Ok, Yurio, for now that’s ok. Did you notice what is missing?  
\- Fucking nothing, but still isn’t the same as yours. – he complained, leaving the rink.

I sighed. At least he got that. Now it was my Yuuri’s turn, and I did exactly the same I did to Yurio… Or nearly the same. Because he was a bit more sexy and I could feel some of his Eros that finally wanted to come out… All it needed was an extra push. Or a few of those.

So instead of correcting him with words, I decided to use my hands to improve what he needed during the dance.

\- Yuuri, here you need to raise your arms a little more, like this… - I passed my hand from his shoulders util his elbows, raising both of his arms higher.  
\- Oh, ok. – he mumled, blushing a bit, but not trying to push me away or anything.

He kept dancing, and in the step sequence I noticed his hips were too sharp. Not that sharp, but enough for me to fix it, of course. I put my hands over his hips – which were firm and full of muscle, by the way – showing the movement he should be doing.

\- Here, Yuuri, you need to move your hips more.  
\- Like this? – he repeated the movement, still with my hands on him.  
\- That’s right. – I smiled – Go on.

The middle of the dance was pretty good, only some seduction missing, which unfortunately I couldn’t add by touching him. I had to fix his sloppy leg once, pulling him by his thigh, and I think this was the place I touched that made him blush harder. I smiled. There was his weak spot for me to play in the future. At the end, when he had to hug himself, his arms were too far from his body, so I had to go near him and force his arms closer to his own body, with my own touching him almost fully in his back… He was so warm… And that perfume smell with sweat was making me feel strange…

\- V-Viktor?  
\- If you fix this, I think it will look better. Let’s try again, this time you following me? – I got away from him, smiling innocently. If I stood there like ten more seconds, all my week’s work would have been thrown away. It was a good thing that he called me.

Clearly my plan had worked. Yuuri had more fluid moves, softer, more attractive and sexy. If getting close to me for a few seconds had all this effect in my piglet, imagine what I could do until the Grand Prix… I shiver with the thought.

Unfortunately the song is over, and I repeat the process with Yurio, and then Yuuri one more time until lunch time arrives. I said my goodbyes to them at the inn after lunch, and went shopping following the map that the Japanese man drew to me.

What we hadn’t thought about was about the language barrier, of course. It was really hard to tell the salesman in the fireworks shop which kind I wanted, but using gestures and drawings we got what I wanted. I bought a huge box of sparklers, we could have fun for several hours with it. In other store I got firewood and a lighter so we could make a bonfire, and then I was very happy to have used the bike today. I also grabbed some soda, water bottles and a sake bottle just in case. 

As soon as we finished dinner we said goodbyes for the Katsukis to go to the beach. I put the bonfire carefully with my Yuuri’s help, and we didn’t take long to make a fire light up in front of us.

\- Wow! I didn’t know it would be so shiny! – I clapped smiling, jumping between my feet.  
\- Have you never seen a bonfire before, Viktor? – my piglet asked, gifting me with a smile.   
\- Never so close! Yurio, have you ever seen one? – he made a weird nose and I took it as a no.  
\- Here, Yurio. Let’s light it up using the bonfire. – my piglet gave him and me a sparkler.  
\- This will make a lot of noise, won’t it? – the little Russian complained innocently.  
\- Of course not! How would such a small thing be noisy, Yurio? – I laughed, getting closer to the bonfire.

Of course he didn’t believe me for a second, and started lighting his sparkler with a hand over his ear to prevent himself. The only good thing about it was the giggle my piglet gave, which made me want to drop the sparkler to hug him tightly. When the sparklers were lit, we looked at each other and smiled, shaking the object sideways while we watched the lights leaving drawings in the air. Yurio shook his sparkler a bit too much, and a spark flew over his face, making him drop it immediately, scared. Me and the Japanese man laughed so hard we nearly dropped on the floor breathless, it was so funny that the Russian punk was afraid of such small fireworks.

\- Yurio, that won’t kill you, you can relax! – my Yuuri said between his laughs.  
\- Oh yeah, Katsudon? Shall we test it? – Yurio smiled evilly, lighting other sparkler.

Then he started to run towards my piglet, trying to hit him with the object, laughing like a kid. I think I have never seen him smiling so honestly like that time and, while I found it really endearing, that worried me. I didn’t want to share Yuuri with nobody, specially that brat who didn’t even realize how far he’d fallen.

\- It seems like you were lying then, huh! Or you wouldn’t be running!  
\- I said it wouldn’t kill you, not that it didn’t hurt! – my piglet yelled, still running.

They gave like fifteen laps around the bonfire, and I couldn’t stop laughing. The drawings left in the air while they moved were fantastic. I even forgot my own sparkler, which finished up burning, harmless, in my hand. When I thought they’d finally stop, Yuuri fell on his face over the sand.

\- Baka Katsudon, you can’t stand even in the sand! – Yurio laughed like a crazy maniac.  
\- With an annoyed Russian punk behind me, it’s hard to focus in not tripping. – he also laugh. This was sad, he never laughed like that with me.  
\- While you guys were running, the fireworks looked so pretty in the air! – I mentioned, trying to interrupt that pleasant moment – Why don’t we dance to see how it looks?  
\- Sounds like a good idea! – the Japanese got up, grabbing two sparkles to each of us – Do you have something in your phone besides our routines, Viktor?  
\- Of course! I’ll put something quite agitated for us! – I winked.

I put a song I liked to dance to, called “You only live once”. We lit the sparklers and began to dance, giving ourselves to the music in our particular ways. By that I mean that Yurio shook his sparklers sharply, making acute and square moves in the air; Yuuri, on the other hand, was a lot more fluid, more emotional, and his sparklers left curly trails. I imagine I made something a lot more skillful, with zig-zags and more complicated drawings, smiling all the time. The three of us couldn’t stop smilng, this calm was so good. We could even forget that those two would be clashing in three days.

During the song we began to move our legs more, not going too far away from the bonfire, what made the sparklers lights to mix with the one from the bonfire. The sparkle was so strong that my eyes began to water, but I wouldn’t stop doing it. Once it was over, Yurio and I were kind of breathless, but my Yuuri had barely started to have fun. I picture bad uses for all that stamina, but fortunately I’m interrupted by him giving me more sparklers to light up, smiling.

\- Let’s dance one more, Viktor, Yurio! – he said with that sparkle in his eyes, making me use all my self-control for not hugging him tightly.  
\- Sure, Yuuri, as many as you wish! – I smiled, putting another song.

I couldn’t dance for long since I was too tired. Yurio stopped right after me. Yuuri, on the other hand… Wow. He moved wonderfully, with his eyes closed, totally delivered to the song. There was MY actual Yuuri, the one I met in the banquet. Smiling, he span around in the air, as if he was dancing ballet, even jumping with his arms raised in the air. He curled his body backwards with a beautiful elasticity, raising his wonderful hips for better jumps. While he turned around and the wind hit against his face, his expression was of pure bliss, so much that he seemed like a different man.

I think that if I wasn’t in love before, now I would be. He was seducing me easily, spinning with his leg raised and straight as if he were in the ice and opened arms, ready for a hug, to add someone else into his dance…

I noticed I wasn’t the only hypnotized one. Yurio was deeply gaping, staring at the piglet while barely breathing.

\- It’s so beautiful you can’t take your eyes off him. – I whispered to him.  
\- Why won’t he do that in the ice? – his voice nearly broke. Another one completely seduced.  
\- I think he doesn’t feel this free when he knows someone’s watching him… - I placed my hand over my chin, thinking. I spied my phone and noticed the song would finish really soon, so it wouldn’t be that much of a waste to test it out. – Wow, Yuuri, if you keep that up you’ll seduce the whole Hasetsu!  
\- Ah… What? – my Yuuri finally opened his eyes up, still dancing. When he noticed Yurio and I staring at him, he blushed up to his hairline, and the beautiful moves he was making got sloppy and sharp. Aah my piglet… You need to learn that the world is on your feet, and all you have to do is take it… I sighed. – Y-y-you were watching me all the time?  
\- It was impossible not to, Yuuri. You are magnificent dancing. – I winked, trying to force the reality on him as much as I could. I had no effect.  
\- Viktor, you charm people much more when you dance… - I barely heard him, since he was staring at the floor and mumbled it softly. I smiled, knowing that it was only true because he didn’t dance like this in the ice. Before I could mention that, Yurio interrupted him angrily.  
\- Shut up, Katsudon. – defending Yuuri again shamelessly. So cute.  
\- Yurio doesn’t watch me dance as he watched you, Yuuri! So you win! – I smiled openly, provoking him on purpose. I wanted to make this kitten wake up before it was too late.  
\- Perverted old man. – he stopped for a moment – Yeah, but Viktor was too distracted by your ass to pay attention to everything!  
\- W-w-w-w-what? Why would you say that, Yurio, so mean! – my piglet got extremely flushed and embarrassed.  
\- That’s obvious! – I gave my best evil smile – Because that’s what HE did!

I ran away as soon as I said that. I know Yurio enough to know what his reaction would be, and, as predicted, his foot hit the air exactly where I was standing before. I just didn’t expect him to run after me, trying to kick and punch me, while my Yuuri stood still with his hands over his head fuming with embarrassment. Poor thing… If he knew the effect he had on people…

Eventually I got tired, and fortunately the little Russian had given up on pursuing me. We put the bonfire out and returned to the inn to sleep, still laughing and acting as good friends.

I think I had never enjoyed my life so much as I was while in Hasetsu. Definitely, Yuuri was showing me what Life actually is to me. My day would only have been better if my piglet slept with me… But I think I was asking for too much.

In the next day I let Yurio and Yuuri add some jumps in their presentations. I noticed clearly which were the technical flaws of my piglet, but even though I tried to fix them, I couldn’t. I think I was probably teaching him wrong. Here, my inexperience as a coach showed itself clearly… I would have to think how to fix there before an actual competition arrived. Besides, his Eros was there, but it was so weak… I didn’t know what else to do.

Yurio presented flawless, no jumping mistakes, he did the step sequences right… But no Agape. At least now I noticed he knew that and was frustrated about it. Which was a start. Maybe with another extra push I could rip all that love from within the kitten… I raised a finger to my lips, smiling.

\- Well, maybe a waterfall helps?  
\- A WATERFALL? What the fuck am I going to do at a waterfall? – he yelled.  
\- We have a waterfall in Hasetsu. It’s by a temple. – my piglet mentioned, making me smile at him.  
\- Great. So you can go with him, Yuuri, and see if you can get something from it as well. – I winked. Maybe he can think of something besides katsudon for his Eros there, right?

I admit I was a little worried when I left them at the temple by themselves to meditate under the waterfall. What worried me was that Yurio actually could find his agape, and which effects would it have on him… Like figuring out he was in love with Yuuri. And do something about it. He wasn’t known for thinking before acting, after all.

What made me anxious was that my piglet seemed to enjoy talking to him a lot more than me, and would let him get as close as he wished. What if he was liking the other Russian instead of me? What would I do with my life? Would I have to live with them together, even though I fell for Yuuri first? It’s ok that I liked the wrong Yuuri, because I fell for that banquet version at first, but still, it hurts me to think of this other version with someone else… So I must like him like this too.

I spent the afternoon at the onsen reflecting about it, and decided to do what Chris always said he did when he was upset about a platonic love: drink until morning. Of course I get really drunk, and obviously the first thing I think of doing when I got back to the inn was in going to sleep in Yuuri’s bed. It was nearly dawn and he should be sleeping deeply enough for not to notice me entering his bed. I open the door quietly with Macacchin – who curiously was already at my piglet’s door, smart boy.

My piglet was there, sleeping deeply, with his belly side up, mouth a little ajar, beautiful.

But holding his arm as if it was his, there was the other Yuri. With a calm, happiness and satisfied expression on his face.

That’s right. He was holding a part of MY Yuuri as if it was HIS, and my piglet seemed to be enjoying it. Oh no, I wouldn’t give everything away this easily… I put myself into his bed in his other side, as planned, holding inside all my anger and disappointment and ignoring the little Russian presence as best as I could.

\- Why are you so cruel with me, Yuuri… - I said very softly, kissing him gently in his forehead and lying down by his side.

I place myself over his body as best and delicately as I could, putting my body under his arm, with my face resting over his chest and one of the hands over his waist, as well as a leg over his leg. He was really sleeping deeply. There. Now Yurio will see that he might have that arm, but all the rest was mine… And I hope he gives up soon. Yuuri sighed and touched his head with mine, pulling me closer with his arm.

\- Viktor… - he sighed.

I smiled. Maybe not all hope was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry for taking a long time, I was moving to a new apartment and it took longer than I expected.   
> I shall be posting more soon =)  
> As always, thanks for reading! Any comments are always reaaally appreciated =)


	12. Hating Agape (really, really hating it) - Part 2 (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has a great time at the fireworks, and finds some stuff out in a waterfall.  
> He also does something stupid with Yuuri. How will he deal with it now?

Viktor definitely bought everything we needed and could want for that night. There was a boz with sparkles and firewood for a bonfire, plus water, soda and even a bottle of sake. I left the bonfire lighting for the older guys while I sat down over a tree trunk nearby, waiting. Once the fire caught, the other Russian clapped happily.

\- Wow! I didn’t know it would be so shiny!   
\- Have you never seen a bonfire before, Viktor? – Yuuri asked, smiling.   
\- Never so close! Yurio, have you ever seen one? – I only snarled back, he got it as a no and laughed.  
\- Here, Yurio. Let’s light it up using the bonfire. – katsudon handled me a sparkler.  
\- This will make a lot of noise, won’t it? – I grumbled, going closer to the bonfire with the two idiots.  
\- Of course not! How would such a small thing be noisy, Yurio? – the other Russian laughed of me.

Since I wouldn’t believe him even if I was paid, I put the toy in the fire with a hand, closing my ear with the other, what made the Katsudon giggle. Idiot. Bathump. When it lit and there really wasn’t any noise, I felt happier.

As the idiots we are, we began to shake the sparklers sideways, watching as the colorful sparks spread out lighting the dark landscape. A larger spark flew in my direction and I dropped the sparkler on the ground, scared, which made the other two laugh out really hard.

\- Yurio, that won’t kill you, you can relax! – Katsudon said among his laughs.  
\- Oh yeah, Katsudon? Shall we test it? – I smiled evilly, lighting other sparkler.

I walked towards Katsudon with the sparkler in front of me, trying to hit him with it. He grumbled and ran away from me, and I followed, laughing like an idiot while I tried to burn him alive.

\- It seems like you were lying then, huh! – I laughed - Or you wouldn’t be running!  
\- I said it wouldn’t kill you, not that it didn’t hurt! – Yuuri yelled, still running.

We must have given several laps around the bonfire, while Viktor pointed at us laughing, still holding his sparkler foolishly in his hand. The Japanese stumbled over his own foot and fell with his face in the sand, making me stop suddenly and get breathless with so much laughter.

\- Baka Katsudon, you can’t stand even in the sand! – I laughed, unable to control myself.  
\- With an annoyed Russian punk behind me, it’s hard to focus in not tripping. – he grumbled, laughing.   
\- While you guys were running, the fireworks looked so pretty in the air! – Viktor mentioned – Why don’t we dance to see how it looks?  
\- Sounds like a good idea! – the Japanese got up, grabbing two sparkles to each of us – Do you have something in your phone besides our routines, Viktor?  
\- Of course! I’ll put something quite agitated for us! – he winked.

He put this awful and dancing song to play. At the phone screen it was written “You only live once”. We lighted the sparklers and began to dance, making movements as we felt about the song.

We raised our arms making circles in the air, shaking from a side to the other while looking at each other, admiring how pretty the light track was in the air as we moved. We did several zig-sags and foolish drawings, turning around the bonfire to mix the colorful lights to the strong red coming out of the bonfire. We were getting along so well, laughing and enjoying the foolish game.

When the song was over, we were kind of breathless. Us, Viktor and I. Yuuri didn’t seem bothered at all, already grabbing more sparklers and delivering them to us, asking for more. His eyes sparkled so happily that no human being could deny him. He put another awful song and we began moving again.

Viktor and I didn’t last long. Excited, Yuuri had closed his eyes and really delivered himself to the music, body and soul. He moved his arms delicately around himself, spinning around every once in a while. He threw his arms back jumping ahead, as in ballet. I was impressed while I stared the curves he did with his back, leaving that plump ass even larger. Then he decided to do some steps as in the ice, putting a foot in the ground while the other was raised back, spinning with an arm up and the other down, making two colorful lines with the sparklers. I take my phone off my pocket and take a pic quickly, before Viktor could notice it.

With his two feet in the ground, he made circular movements with his arms, with his face showing so much peace, happiness and calmness that it didn’t even looked like Katsudon. That was the Yuuri we saw at the banquet, sure of each step he gave, enjoying the song and letting it prettier with his dance. It was absolutely impossible to take your eyes off him or even breath. My heart beat so hard in my chest that I thought I was getting crazy… I wanted to go to him and follow him in his dance, pulling him close while our movements matched, until the song finishes and we kis… Wait. What the fuck?

I noticed I was gaping only when I heard Viktor whispering:

\- It’s so beautiful you can’t take your eyes off him.  
\- Why won’t he do that in the ice? – I won’t admit he was right. Ever.  
\- I think he doesn’t feel this free when he knows someone’s watching him… - he placed my hand over his chin. Looking at his phone, there was less than fifteen seconds for the song to end. – Wow, Yuuri, if you keep that up you’ll seduce the whole Hasetsu! – He said. I growled.  
\- Ah… What? – Katsudon opened his eyes, still dancing, but when he noticed Viktor and I were watching, he got read as a pepper and his movements got a lot less natural. Idiot. I can’t believe the old man was right. – Y-y-you were watching me all the time?  
\- It was impossible not to, Yuuri. You are magnificent dancing. – Viktor winked, making the Japanese stop and stare at the ground, still flushed.  
\- Viktor, you charm people much more when you dance… - he mumbled, not raising his eyes.  
\- Shut up, Katsudon. – I interrupted him, but I lost my will to compliment him because I got angry of him drooling over the other Russian.  
\- Yurio doesn’t watch me dance as he watched you, Yuuri! So you win! – he smiled and I elbowed him harshly.  
\- Perverted old man. – I snarled – Yeah, but Viktor was too distracted by your ass to pay attention to everything!

That had the expected effect. Katsudon got redder than a tomato, so much that I nearly saw smoke leaving his head. I smiled evilly in triumph.

\- W-w-w-w-what? Why would you say that, Yurio, so mean!   
\- That’s obvious! – Viktor gave the same smile I had given him – Because that’s what HE did!

The old man was clever to run away, because I turned to him kicking, getting extremely flushed from embarrassment and anger at the same time, while Katsudon nearly passed out with shame.

When we got too tired o running and the sparklers were over, we put out the fire and got back to the inn, still laughing. This was so stupid. We shouldn’t be so friendly, we are all rivals. And even so, when I slept, I did it smiling. I think this was the first time I felt that people wanted me there most of the time, even though I’m rude and speak bullshit all the time.

In the next day Viktor finally let us jump during the choreographies. Stupid Katsudon landed a Salchow once in five tries. Idiot. At least his movements and step sequences were great, even though there was still little Eros to it.

During my turn I didn’t miss any jumps, I got all steps right, it was perfect. Yuuko even clapped her hands. What she didn’t know was that there was no agape. So by the end of practice, right before lunch, Viktor raised a finger, smiling.

\- Well, maybe a waterfall helps?  
\- A WATERFALL? What the fuck am I going to do at a waterfall? – I yelled.  
\- We have a waterfall in Hasetsu. It’s by a temple. – Katsudon had to open his fucking mouth. I turned to him with so much hate he even stepped back.  
\- Great. So you can go with him, Yuuri, and see if you can get something from it as well. – he winked, leaving the Japanese gaping. Back at you, stupid Katsudon.

When we got to the temple and Katsudon explained to the monk why we were there, he gave us two stupid kimonos so we could enter the water, and showed us the position we should be, putting our hands together while letting the water hit our shoulders.

I don’t know why Viktor told Katsudon to come with me. I really don’t. Because he was easily distracting me. Yuuri was under the waterfall, with his clothes fully transparent and flushed against his body due to the water, his wet hair glued to his face… It was a good thing that he had his eyes closed, so I could stare as much as I wanted to. Wait, why the hell did I want to stare? Fuck.

\- I’m going to kill him. – I grumbled.  
\- Why me too? – he whined.  
\- Who cares? Shit. Who cares about Agape? Forget all of them.

The water hitting my back was so cold that it brought me some memories from when I first started skating. I clearly remembered my granpa taking me to a skating rink for the first time, giving me his hand while we walked under the cold snow in Moscow. I asked him to come watch me in practice always, even if my mom couldn’t, promising him I could skate even better with him there. He smiled at me, and since then he always came to my practices, until I moved to St. Petersburg when I was ten. He still called me and I always kept in touch, telling him everything I did. Grandpa never judged me, always listening to me patiently, he was always there for me and let me follow my dream to practice where Viktor Nikiforov did even though he’d miss me. This was agape, right? This love, care and respect I had for my grandpa and he had for me?

\- Yurio? Hey, Yurio? – I heard Katsudon’s voice somewhere far and opened my eyes. He pulled me away from the water, worried. – Are you okay? Let’s stop for today.  
\- Oh… Okay. – I could only agree.

When I looked at him and saw all his worry, I was moved and scared. I should want to get away from him or push him, considering that he was so close, and with eyes full of sympathy… But I didn’t want to. I was happy with his reaction. I felt vulnerable, but I didn’t care that Yuuri was seeing this side of me and supporting me.

Fuck. Viktor was really right? I really like Katsudon? I can’t believe it...

He took me back to the inn and made me enter the onsen to warm up, not speaking, but keeping steady eyes over me. I imagined how stupid my face must have looked. After drying myself and changing, I asked:

\- Where the hell is Viktor?  
\- Ah. He must be eating at Nakahama Rámen. – he replied, shrugging.  
\- So we are going too! – I grumbled.  
\- I don’t think it’s a good idea, Yurio. You seem really tired after today. Why don’t we play some video game? – I stared at him blinking several times, surprised. He didn’t want to go after his love because of me?  
\- Ok, but don’t go crying when I kick your ass. – I replied, still weaker than normally.  
\- That’s the little tiger I know. – he smiled, running his finger through my hair (which I got away from, of course) and guiding me to his room.

We sat on the floor and played a couple matches of a Japanese fighting game, and, faithful to my word, I kicked Katsudon’s ass. Alright, after like five matches. The idiot played pretty well, actually. Forever alone as he was, he must have had a lot of practice.

Eventually I got sleep and got up to go to bed.

I couldn’t. I turned over and over my bed, changed positions over thirty times, put my earphones with relaxing music… But I couldn’t, I began to think of everything I figured out about myself today. If I still lived in Moscow, I would go to my grandpa’s and ask to sleep with him… Maybe?

Before I could change my mind, I knocked at Katsudon’s bedroom door, who opened it up wearing pajamas. A very boring pajama, by the way, with sweatpants and a t-shirt. Boring. He looked at me surprised, but when he saw my pillow and something about my face, he let me in. I threw my pillow at the wall’s side, and laid down with my back towards his lying place.

\- Yurio? Are you alright?  
\- I can’t sleep. – I grumbled – And if you keep talking, I really won’t be able to do it.

I heard him giggle and smiled accidentally. Fuck… How far have I fallen? I felt the bed drop by my side, and I realized he had actually lied there. I turned my belly up and spied him sideways. Yuuri had took off his glasses and was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, with his belly up. I closed my eyes when I realized he’d look at me. I couldn’t help jumping when I felt his hand running over my hair softly. I should have hit his hand away, or turned around to run away from it, but… It was such a warm gesture. So gentle. So relaxing. So... Katsudonish. I was so relaxed that I decided to do one last stupid thing before actually sleeping.

I turned my head around to the Japanese side, and kissed his cheek in a goodnight kiss.

But the feeling I had in my mouth wasn’t of a cheek. Actually, I had no idea what that was.

\- Yurio? – I felt his breath over my mouth. Oh no.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… I opened my eyes.

Fuck.

I had just kissed Katsudon. He had turned over between the time I closed my eyes and the time I decided to do this stupid thing. And he probably had his own eyes closed, or he wouldn’t have let me do it, right? Right now he was staring me with his eyes wide open, a little blushed, with the hand that was over my hair now over my ear. This close, even with only the moon light, his eyes were nearly red instead of pure brown and they shone. I also could see that he blushed even harder when he noticed I had my own eyes open, staring at him.

\- Yuri, you were…

I was deep in shit anyways, so why not get even deeper, right? When he said my name something weird got over me, and I closed that small distance between our faces again, closing my eyes, terrified. Obviously I wasn’t afraid of kissing, no, even though this was the first time I did it ever. I was afraid that Katsudon would throw himself back, turn his face, push me, yell at me or just run away.

But, he brought the hand that was over my ear to my cheeks instead, kissing me back softly. He was really kissing me back? What? He was the one sleeping then, right? Dreaming I was Viktor or something? But he had just spoken my name. So he didn’t think I was the old man. He wasn’t that stupid. But then why was he kissing me? I decided to stop thinking and just enjoy it while I could. When I got breathless, I parted our lips, breathing a little, feeling Katsudon’s breath over my mouth.

\- G-good night, Katsudon. – did my voice just fail? Really? I put my head over his shoulder, wanting to die.  
\- Good night, Yuri. – he whispered, kissing my forehead softly near my hairline, and got back to petting my hair.

Ok, this was too much. I already was on fire, and now he absolutely knew that with those wet and soft lips over my skin. I got a little lower in my pillow, holding Yuuri’s arm that wasn’t in my hair as if it was a teddy bear, which made him giggle a bit. I sighed, closing my eyes to sleep.

My heart was beating ridiculously fast in my chest. It was really hard to go back to breathing normally, but when I got it, I felt in heaven. I relaxed immediately, and slept better than I had the whole week. Or ever since Moscow.

Fuck. I was in love with Katsudon, wasn’t I?

I woke up to the annoying alarm sound in the next day, and I was the first to turn it off, only moving one arm. I noticed I was still hugging Katsudon’s arm, and I am sure I blushed. When I looked at him, my color went from embarrassed red to fucking angry red.

Viktor Nikiforov was all over the Japanese guy, like an octopus. And Yuuri was looking at him with a stupid endearment expression, running his hand over his silver locks as he did in mine.

Sure. Typical. I already knew it anyways, didn’t I? I was only a fifteen year old brat with this stupid crush, he felt sorry for me and let me do whatever I wanted for pity, and now he could go back to his original plan. I wanted to kick Viktor from the bed and take back what had been mine for a while, but looking at that expression in Katsudon’s face, I couldn’t. I didn’t want to get that happiness from him, all I wish is that it would be there because of me, not the old man. Fuck. That was also agape, wasn’t it?

I get up from the bed, but my wrist was held while I was sitting up. When I look back, Yuuri is getting away from the old man, sitting beside me.

\- Good morning, Yurio. – he smiled fondly – Were you able to sleep? – I only grumbled, not trusting my voice – Hm… - he let go of my wrist a bit and I got up – I think… We should t…  
\- Katsudon. – since I knew where this was going, I decided to just go for it. – Since you know it yourself, I don’t give a fuck about what you think of what I decide or not to do. I decided, I did it, and that’s it. Nothing has changed, ok?  
\- Yuri…  
\- Blablabla. This talk you want to give don’t interest me at all. – I snarled – All I want to is to kick your ass tomorrow and take this old man back to Russia to coach me and help me win the Grand Prix. – without looking back, I was about to open the door. But I had to ask only one thing. – Yuuri?  
\- Hm? – he was looking down, thoughtful. I think I said something wrong. What’s new about that.  
\- You were awake. – I hesitated when he got up – Right?  
\- I knew exactly what I was doing. – he replied fast, blushing hard – Why?

I shrugged and left the room. I didn’t want to answer him. And hearing that was all I needed: he kissed me cause he wanted to. Now why did he want to, I wasn’t prepared to know.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and some snacks to eat on my way to the rink. I didn’t want to stay by the inn and have to deal with those two around each other. I was very surprised to see Yuuri arriving by himself, putting on his skates in a bench far from mine, probably trying to give me the space I seemed to want.

I decided to break that awkward silence. This wasn’t the usual between us anymore, and this wasn’t what I wanted.

\- Viktor still isn’t here, right. – I mentioned.  
\- They said he was drinking until morning.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Ah... Yurio. – he called me, getting up.  
\- Huh… What is it? – I grumbled. He put his hands together, and I understood he’d ask me for something.   
\- Please teach me how to land a quad Salchow. – I blinked, surprised. He was asking me for help a day before our face-off? Bathump. – Please. – As if I could say no to him.  
\- Ok. – I shrugged – Just don’t tell Viktor.  
\- Of course! – he smiled, seeming a little less nervous around me. Idiot.

I showed him the jump like three times, he even recorded me doing it to see how I landed better. He tried to copy it a few times. I told him where he was wrong, recorded it, showed him, but he still fell during landing. I was getting pissed off.

\- No, no, no! You are putting your support leg in a wrong way! – I snarled – What is it, do you need a reward to get something right, stupid Katsudon?  
\- If rewards worked with me, I’d win every championship to eat katsudon… - he whispered, getting up again.  
\- Huh… - I smiled smugly – If you land the next one, I’ll kiss you again, Katsudon.

I laughed when I saw him blush, but he didn’t say a word. He jumped again. Bathump. He fell. Did I really see extra disappointment in his face, or was I just deceiving myself?

\- You ruck! – I yelled, getting closer to him – Ou Katsudon, watch me one more time…  
\- I’m sorry, I’m late! – Viktor yelled, opening the rink door – Huh? What were you practicing right now?  
\- I’m gonna see my choreography again… - Yuuri said loudly, going to a rink side.

I went to the opposite direction. This would be our secret.

Well, our second secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reaallly wanted to post this, so I kind of translated it reaaally fast hahaha xD I hope there aren't many mistakes.  
> I enjoyed writing this, so i hope you guys enjoy reading it as well =)


	13. Getting a rival (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is still troubled by Yurio and Yuuri's friendship, so he tries to learn more about it.

I felt Yuuri disentangling from me to get up at some moment, and I let him. I think he was talking about something with Yurio, but my headache and my hangover were too strong for me to understand a thing. I heard the door close, and I knew the little Russian had left the room. I sighed. It was so good to sleep with my piglet patting me… Why did he have to wake up so early…

Something pushed at my shoulders softly.

\- Viktor… It’s time to wake up for practice… - Yuuri whispered, trying to make less noise. How considerate of him.  
\- Five more minutes... – I tried to pull him by the arm, but he wasn’t there anymore.  
\- Well, you are the coach. – he sighed – Don’t take too long.

The door opened and closed again. Oh, so sad, I was left behind. I got back to sleep immediately. I woke up half an hour later and went to my bedroom to get changed. On my way out, I met Mari in the hallway.

\- Viktor, Yurio and Yuuri have left to the rink a while ago. – she stared at me for a few seconds – Oh boy, someone drank until he fell, right? Do you have a problem?  
\- Today more than yesterday, Mari. – I smile pleasantly – See you later.

Of course. Because yesterday my problem was that my piglet was there in the rink thinking of katsudon and not me. Today, my problem was that MY piglet was sleeping with the OTHER Russian all happy and satisfied, while I, who tried to sleep with him for over a week, was kicked out all the time. What did that mean? Did he like Yurio? Impossible. And if he actually did... Why would he cares my head? Or my piglet was very confused, not sure whether he liked the blond or the platinum Russian better? The worst part was that the latter was my best option…

When I noticed I was already at the rink. I was hearing jumping sounds from the door. Were they practicing Salchows? They probably were, because someone was falling over and over again…

\- You suck! – I heard Yurio yelling – Hey Katsudon, watch me one more time…  
\- I’m sorry, I’m late! – I yelled, opening the rink door. I saw both of them standing there, and I didn’t like a bit when they turned to look at me. They seemed guilty of something. There was something strange there, I just couldn’t tell what. – Huh? What were you practicing right now? – I pretended to not know exactly what they were doing.  
\- I’m gonna see my choreography again… - Yuuri said loudly, going to a rink side. Yurio grumbled loudly and went to the opposite.

I smiled. My piglet convinced Yurio to teach him jumping. Wow. What a power he had… I doubt this would have happened a week ago. In a way I am very happy with their evolution. In another, I hate that they got so close.

\- Let’s practice your choreographies one more time? – I clap – Let’s go, Yurio, you first!

He just grumbled at me and climbed the ice. Since the first movement I could see the difference in his steps, with a lot more unconditional love put into his moves, which became more soft and fluid. I smiled, with a hand over my chin. Certainly the waterfall idea had worked, proving how much of a genius I was. Or sleeping with Yuuri. Which was also my fault. What matters is that his improvement happened because of me.

\- It looks like Yurio finally found his agape. – I said out loud – Maybe he is ready for the next step. – I put a finger over my lips, thinking.

Yes… I think he is ready to put more of himself in the choreography. I mean, adapting his jumps with as much technical difficulty as he could. And maybe further ahead he could even give a more Yurio air to Agape? When he finished, I clapped, happy.

\- Yuriooo, you finally understood Agape! Congratulations! – I smiled openly, with that heart shape everyone thinks is cute.  
\- Shut up old man, because this wasn’t due to you! – he scowled at me, despising me completely.  
\- It certainly was! Who put you under that waterfall, huh? – I pouted, upset.  
\- The monk. – he snapped back – Even Katsudon did more than you, stupid Viktor.  
\- Oh? And how did Katsudon do more than I did? – I asked in Russian, maliciously. I never heard the answer, but I noticed that Yurio blushed up to his ears.

Something really happened. Oh no… Was I going to lose to a fifteen years old brat? Impossible. I won’t leave these two by themselves not for thirty seconds until Onsen on Ice, no way. Nobody is going to take my piglet away from me under my watch. Not after all this time I took to find someone who I don’t want to lose.

Yuuri climbed the ice to repeat his choreography. Well… There was no Eros yet. His moves were right, the jumps were fine, but there were no feelings. Even though he thought of katsudon, it was obvious that wasn’t enough. I should be thinking that it was awful, but I wasn’t. If Yurio found his Agape and Yuuri didn’t find his Eros, whatever happened between yesterday and today must not have been that worrisome. If it had been, my piglet would use whatever happened as a source for his sensuality, right? So it was great that he was still the same!

What kind f coach was I? I sighed. I am way too selfish. Yakov was right. I had to change that, but I had no idea how to do it.

We kept doing the routines until the end of the morning practice, and in the afternoon I decided to watch them while they did their physical training. Yurio seemed bothered by my presence, and I still felt something weird when he and my piglet talked to each other. I was going to find out what it was eventually…

When we arrived for dinner at the inn, Minako-sensei was there to drink and eat as well. We sat with her, and for the first time I wasn’t the only one to dine katsudon.

\- How are the choreographies? – she asked excitedly.  
\- Ah… Eto… - Yuuri started, blushing.  
\- Katsudon sucks. – Yurio chuckled, and I hit his head softly.  
\- It seems like Yurio understood his Agape and thinks he can show off because of it. But there is still a long way for both of them to go before they are at their peak. – I said, smiling and sipping beer.  
\- So, what are you going to wear for tomorrow? – she asked.  
\- Oh, I completely forgot it! – my piglet replied.  
\- I didn’t bring anything too. – Yurio added, with food in his mouth.  
\- No problem! – I made a peace sign with my hand, smiling openly – I asked them to send all the outfits I ever wore in competition from Russia!  
\- Are you serious? – Yuuri turned in my direction, with his eyes sparkling – All of them? Really? Even from the time when you danced in the Junior category?  
\- Of cooourse, piglet! I needed something that could fit Yurio, right! – I laughed.  
\- Are you calling me a shortie, old man? – Yurio snarled – I will get taller than you one day! Wait for it!  
\- But then you will lose all that kitten charm! Your fans will be so disappointed…  
\- Shut up! I don’t have any fucking kitten charm at all!  
\- Actually, your fans are always comparing you to kittens, Yurio. – Yuuri laughed – Have you seen the editions they do with you in instagram?  
\- Shut up Katsudon… - Yurio stopped mid-sentence, smiling maliciously – So you have been following me in instagram, have you?  
\- I follow all senior skaters instagram. – he blushed, looking down.

The little Russian didn’t hide his disappointment well, while I could only laugh. When we finished eating we left to the deposit, where my clothes were. I stood by the door, sitting at the floor, while they messed around my stuff. I think I never saw my piglet that excited before. He wouldn’t stand still, grabbing each of my clothes and telling the year and the competition I wore them… I was pleasantly surprised. I knew he was my fan, but not that much. I couldn’t help smiling.

\- Wow! – he kept saying.  
\- There are several idiot ones. – Yurio mentioned, holding an outfit which, I admit it, was particularly stupid from my third Junior competition.  
\- Hey, you wore this one at last year’s Grand Prix finale! – Yuuri held my pink outfit with a “military” style from the Grand Prix where we met.  
\- Hey, don’t choose one that is more fashion than mine! – the little Russian complained.  
\- This is from the World’s Junior Championship! – he picked one of my favorites up. It was black, with some see-through parts and sparkling crystals, besides a half skirt that would make the public doubtful if it was a man or woman wearing it.  
\- Oh yes. I had long hair at the time, so my costume suggested both feminine and masculine features at the same time. – I smiled to my piglet.  
\- I want this one! – he smiled openly. Oh my, how I loved those sparkly eyes… I wanted to kiss him right there…  
\- There are only stupid things in here! How the hell will I choose one? – Yurio spoke loudly from where he was.

My piglet, always solicit, started to look for one with him. After turning around several costumes, he pulled one from a bad, the opposite of the one he chose: white, with the fabric sparkling and some parts that seemed like angel feathers. This was one of the last ones I used during Junior’s years and it complimented my still androgynous looks from that time. It was a great choice for the Agape theme… My Yuuri really was something.

\- Yurio! How about this one? It’s a lot more fashion than mine, and it matched Agape pretty well! – he gave it to the Russian smiling. Ha. As if someone could resist those sparkly eyes.  
\- It sparkles… And it is see-through… - Yurio complains, but grabs the costume anyways.  
\- It will look great on you! I wore it when I was like twelve. – I laughed out loud.  
\- I am so going to show you, old man, once I’m taller than you! – he yelled. The door opened and Mari put her head inside the room.  
\- You are disturbing the guests with all that noise. – she complained – Not you, of course, Yurio.  
\- I’m sorry Mary, we are nearly done. – Yuuri replied, putting the clothes he caught back into the bags.  
\- Listen, these badly adjusted clothes won’t get in your way? I can do some adjustment so at least they are not in your way. – she mentioned.  
\- Wow, Mari, can you do that? – I looked at her with my eyes sparkling – That would be great! Then we could send it to a professional afterwards.  
\- Yeah, get ready and come to my room that I fix them. It’s no trouble.

I left the room to stand in the hallway and Yuuri entered the empty room nearby to be more comfortable.

\- V-Viktor… - I heard my piglet calling.  
\- Yes, Yuuri? – I practically ran to the door.  
\- I think my zipper is stuck…

I basically tore the door open, so anxious to see where it had gotten stuck. For my disappointment it was right in the middle of his back, nothing much showing up. But it was ok. That costume made my piglet muscled thighs magnificent… I couldn’t hold a small whistle while I stared.

\- Wow Yuuri, no adjustment and it looks great on you, imagine when it is ready…  
\- T-t-that’s not true. – he looks down, blushing. – You looked way better than me at the worlds. Your hair contrasted beautifully with the shiny stones… And there was also your dance…

I laughed softly, starting to work on the zipper. It had really gotten stuck.

\- I think you didn’t look at yourself properly, did you, Yuuri? – I pull the zipper down a little before getting it up, pressing a hand into the Japanese’s back, who shivers with my touch. Ah, Yuuri, don’t tempt me like that…  
\- I think you need glasses, Viktor. – he sighed.

I decided not to insist in the subject, closing the zipper trying to touch him the less I could. I put my hands besides his shoulders, with my elbows touching his, and my chin over his shoulder.

\- I can see perfectly well, Yuuri… It might be that the image you give me is different from the one you see of yourself. And trust me. The image I see is of a magnificent Yuuri wearing my favorite costume of all the competitions I ever was in. – I smiled when I felt the heat coming from his cheeks, which showed that he was blushing really hard, but he still didn’t run away from me.  
\- Oy old man, close this shit for me that I can’t reach it all the way up. – Yurio entered without knocking. This made Yuuri jump away from me, still blushed – What, did I interrupt something? – he stared at us with a weird expression.  
\- O-o-of course not, Yurio. – Yuuri replied while I helped the Russian with his costume – I’m going to Mari’s room. – he left.  
\- With that reaction it is obvious that I interrupted something. – he grumbled.  
\- You only stopped my attempt to convince him how great he looked with that costume. – I shrugged.  
\- Oh yeah? Basically glued in his back?  
\- Are you jealous, Yurio? – I smiled maliciously – What did I miss between yesterday and today? Is Katsudon your Agape?  
\- Of course not, you idiot. – he snarled, pushing me away – My grandpa is my Agape. He is the only person I love unconditionally in the world.  
\- Ah… - I smiled wider – So he is your Eros.

I think that was the most annoyed look he ever gave me, which only proves that I was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you are still enjoying reading this =) There are still a couple chapters ready only waiting for translation, so I hope I can put them up soon.  
> Comments with critics, suggestions and even english complaints are always welcome =)   
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Disappointment at Onsen on Ice (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri understand what Yuuri means to him, and then skates on the Onsen on Ice making some decisions about his life.

I got away from Yuuri trying to keep myself focused in the next day’s competition. Fortunately, Viktor didn’t give me much time to spend thinking about shitty stuff.

\- Let’s practice your choreographies one more time? Go ahead Yurio, you first!

I wanted to say that it wasn’t my name, but I only grumbled, too lazy to reply. I used all my focus to think about my grandpa, and started the choreography. It was clear to me that my movements were flowing better, there was something more natural and different from the other times I danced that music… Was that the effect of Agape? I could get this much better just by putting some emotion into dancing?

With a lot of effort I could take these emotions to the end, but I was nearly dead. I could barely breath and the last jump was a huge sacrifice to my body. The stupid old man had really made a golden choreography, in fact. Stupid. I am going to steal all his precious piggy prizes. While I tried to get my breath back I heard Viktor clapping all excited.

\- Yurioo, you finally understood Agape! Congratulations! – he smiled with that stupid heart in the place of a normal mouth.  
\- Shut up, old man, because it wasn’t thanks to you!  
\- Of course it was! Who put you under that waterfall, huh? – he pouted. Sometimes I wondered who was fifteen.  
\- The monk. – I snapped back, scowling – Even Katsudon did more than you, stupid Viktor.  
\- Oh yeah? And how did Katsduon do more than I did? – he asked me in Russian.

I wasn’t going to give him that answer. No way in hell. I had already decided that last night’s kiss would always be only mine and Katsudon’s. If he wanted to remember it. If he wanted to forget about it, whatever. It didn’t matter.

Yuuri climbed the ice and began his choreography, which I decided to watch. I was disappointed… There was still no Eros there. Fuck Katsudon, not even with a kiss you got your sensuality out? Well, there was the issue of him picturing himself eating Katsudon instead of anything else while dancing… What the hell was I thinking. It was better to me if he was a piece of crap. Actually, it seemed a bit unfair. If he wasn’t in his best shape, what difference would it make if I won the competition? What was the fun in that? I hoped the old man did something. Or he is going back to Russia tomorrow.

As much as I wanted to talk to Katsudon during the physical practice in the afternoon, I had no chance. Viktor was always there, and he was joining all conversations, giving us water and cheering for Yuuri while he exercised in an exaggerated and foolish way. It even looked like he wanted to avoid leaving me and Katsudon by ourselves.

Oh… So that was it, right? He was suspecting something, but he didn’t know what. I laughed by myself between the exercises. The old man was really concerned that I would compete with him for Katsudon. That was hilarious. I made more effort to get close to Katsudon and talk to him as much as possible. I didn’t expect the Japanese to care about me though, but he actually did. He was all smiles, and blushed if I got too close. Did he like me? Or was he at least confused? As if.

Going back to the inn I watched as Yuuri and Viktor chatted a bit ahead of me. The way Katsudon looked and talked to him was very different from what he did with me. The adoration that the Japanese man felt was very obvious in the way he moved and in his sparkling eyes to the old man. Ew.

When we went to dinner, Yuuri’s old ballet teacher was there as well, and we sat with her. Her excitement was quite obvious, besides the fact she must have had a lot of beer before we got there. I think she drank more than Viktor did, and that wasn’t an easy feat.

\- How are the choreographies? – she asked, smiling.  
\- Ah… Eto… - Yuuri tried to reply, blushing.  
\- Katsudon sucks. – I chuckled, getting a slap in my head. I looked at Viktor with evil eyes, but he just smiled.  
\- It seems like Yurio understood his Agape and thinks he can show off because of it. But there is still a long way for both of them to go before they are at their peak. – the old man said.  
\- So, what are you going to wear for tomorrow? – Minako asked. Fuck… How did I forget that?  
\- Oh, I completely forgot it! – Katsudon replied, but he didn’t seem worried about it.  
\- I didn’t bring anything too. – I said, with food in my mouth.   
\- No problem! I asked them to send all the outfits I ever wore in competition from Russia! – he replied smiling openly. I can’t believe I would have to use old man’s costumes. I bet the older ones smelled like mold already.   
\- Are you serious? – Yuuri was all excited, with his eyes sparkling and slightly blushed. So cute. Fuck. – All of them? Really? Even from the time when you danced in the Junior category?  
\- Of cooourse, piglet! I needed something that could fit Yurio, right!   
\- Are you calling me a shortie, old man? – I snarled, annoyed. It wasn’t my fault that I was still growing up! – I will get taller than you one day! Wait for it!  
\- But then you will lose all that kitten charm! Your fans will be so disappointed… - the old man shook his head, trying to be charming. What a loser.   
\- Shut up! I don’t have any fucking kitten charm at all! – I yelled, dropping my hand over the table.  
\- Actually, your fans are always comparing you to kittens, Yurio. – Yuuri laughed – Have you seen the editions they do with you in instagram?  
\- Shut up Katsudon… - Wait. He followed me at Instagram? That is new, because up to two days ago he wasn’t on my list… – So you have been following me in instagram, have you?  
\- I follow all senior skaters instagram. – he blushed, looking down.

Oh…Of course. What was I expecting? That he wanted to know more about me or something? What an idiot I was. This piglet only had eyes for the living Russian star right next to me, why would he look at me, an annoyed brat who reminded people of a kitten. Not even I would choose myself. That was depressing.

We went to a deposit where the Katsukis placed the tens of bags with Viktor’s stupid costumes. Katsudon started to basically jump around, with his eyes sparkling and making exclamations and disgusting noises while he grabbed each costume he recognized – which were all of them – and got even more excited. What an idiot. Why so much adoration for that old man, he was just another stupid selfish skater, no big deal.

\- There are several idiot ones. – I grabbed the most ridiculous costume I could and raised it. There was no way someone could find that useful.  
\- Hey, you wore this one at last year’s Grand Prix finale! – Katsudon grabbed that ugly pink costume the old man used last year. I hope he doesn’t wear it, I bet it wasn’t even washed.  
\- Hey, don’t choose one that is more fashion than mine! – I complained, trying to take his attention away from the costumes. I kept focused in finding myself one, stopping to watch him.  
\- This is from the World’s Junior Championship!   
\- Oh yes. I had long hair at the time, so my costume suggested both feminine and masculine features at the same time. – Viktor replied.  
\- I want this one! – when I turned around to see the costume, I noticed Katsudon couldn’t be happier. He was quite blushed, but his eyes were sparkling in such a cute way I wanted to die. Too bad he was doing that while looking at stupid Viktor.  
\- There are only stupid things in here! How the hell will I choose one? – I said loudly, trying to interrupt them.

I kept looking for something amongst all those bags, but I could find no fucking costume which matched the theme or that was cool. I nearly jumped when Katsudon scared me by coming closer with an option on his hands.

\- Yurio! How about this one? It’s a lot more fashion than mine, and it matched Agape pretty well! – he gave it to me smiling, with his eyes sparkling full of excitation.

Before replying I looked at the costume carefully. It had a big see-through part, and it sparkled like hell when light hit it. It was all white, and it had what it seemed like angel feathers in some parts of it. It was quite angel like and pure… Just like Agape. It was really perfect. And with those sparkly reddish eyes staring at me so deeply, I had already lost.

\- It sparkles… And it is see-through… - I grumbled, but grabbed it anyways. I was so far gone.  
\- It will look great on you! I wore it when I was like twelve. – the old man laughed.  
\- I am so going to show you, old man, once I’m taller than you! – I yelled too loud, which brought the pig’s sister to the deposit.  
\- You are disturbing the guests with all that noise. – she smiled at me – Not you, of course, Yurio.  
\- I’m sorry Mary, we are nearly done. – Yuuri replied, trying to organize the mess.  
\- Listen, these badly adjusted clothes won’t get in your way? I can do some adjustment so at least they are not in your way.   
\- Wow, Mari, can you do that? That would be great! Then we could send it to a professional afterwards. - Viktor smiled at her.  
\- Yeah, get ready and come to my room that I fix them. It’s no trouble.

Yuuri, unfortunately, went somewhere else to get changed and Viktor left the deposit, leaving me alone. I started to dress my costume, which entered me easily, but was kind of large at the sleeves and around my waist. I realized then that Japanese houses were like hell, because I could perfectly hear Yuuri calling Viktor to assist him in the next room.

While I listened, I felt blood coming to my head, making me extremely annoyed. Viktor was all alone with Katsudon in a room, able to abuse him as much as he wanted to “assist” him in dressing. I had to do something to protect the poor Japanese man. Even more when I heard the old man’s voice get lower than usual.

I left the deposit and nearly tore the door of the other room away, not knocking. And good thing I did so. The other Russian was glued to the japanese’s back, with his chin over the black haired man shoulder, but fortunately Yuuri was dressed. Fuck… I was a lot more upset with the blush at Katsudon’s nape than I thought I would be. And even more because he only thought of getting away from Viktor when he got scared by my noise.

\- Oy old man, close this shit for me that I can’t reach it all the way up. What, did I interrupt something? – I looked at them both trying to hide my jealousy with anger, but I have no idea what it looked like.  
\- O-o-of course not, Yurio. – stupid Katsudon stuttered. It only made it more obvious that I did interrupt something. – I’m going to Mari’s room. – he left.  
\- With that reaction it is obvious that I interrupted something. – I said to myself, but Viktor was closing my zipper and heard me.  
\- You only stopped my attempt to convince him how great he looked with that costume. – anyone who hears that would believe him to be the synonym of innocence. As if. I am fifteen years old, but I wouldn’t fall for it.   
\- Oh yeah? Basically glued in his back? – I narrowed my eyes looking at him, not controlling my anger.  
\- Are you jealous, Yurio? – he gave that smile he always used when he was about to tab someone with words – What did I miss between yesterday and today? Is Katsudon your Agape?  
\- Of course not, you idiot. – I pushed him away – My grandpa is my Agape. He is the only person I love unconditionally in the world.  
\- Ah… So he is your Eros.

I stopped on my tacks thinking. Fuck… He was right. I looked at him with as much hatred as I could and left the room, going to Mari’s. When I got there, she was finishing up doing Katsudon’s pants, and he already had some needles on his back. The tissue was a little tight over the hips and thighs, but I suppose that it would be better like that, considering the song’s theme and my will to look at those parts better.

\- You look like an angel, Yurio! – Mari pointed out, practically throwing Yuuri away from her.  
\- That is not my name. – I snarled, looking down, still annoyed at Katsudon.  
\- It will barely need any adjustments, Yurio. You look really great on it. – stupid piglet said, making my ears blush.  
\- Shut up, Katsudon. – I sighed – You look kinda good in that piece of shit too. – he laughed.  
\- I will let you be. Good night.

I watched as he left the room with the corners of my eyes. I hope Viktor doesn’t follow him…

Fortunately Mari finished it up fast, and I exchanged myself fast in my room as well. I decided that I had slept way better at Katsudon’s room than in mine, so I was going back there. When I opened the door without knocking, I was surprised to see the Japanese man ready to leave, wearing a coat and everything.

\- Are you fucking stupid? Are you leaving right now?  
\- Ah… Well… - he put his hand behind his head, blushing – I’m not that stupid. I just… Have to do something important.  
\- More important than sleeping well a day before competition? – I snarled – That explains why you lose all the time.  
\- Yurio. – he got serious – Do you really want to go against me as I am now? – I didn’t reply, and he got it as a no – So I have to do something. I have been thinking and there is one thing I want to try, I am sure it will make my dance better… But I need Minako-sensei to be able to do it.  
\- Sleeping well will also help you, idiot.  
\- I promise to sleep enough. – he nervously giggled.  
\- Oh yeah? – I threw my pillow over the bed and laid down where I decided to be my place – I will only believe it when I see it, so I will stay right here.

He stared at me for a few seconds, confused and blushed, but then he smirked at me in a way that made me shiver.

\- So you only want me to come sleep to keep you company, little tiger? – he laughed when I certainly blushed.  
\- Of course not, asshole! I just don’t want to go against a zombie tomorrow! There will be no glory in kicking your ass if you are too tired to notice the garbage you are! – I yelled, making him laugh even more.  
\- Yes, sure, sure… Alright then, stay there to be sure that I’ll be back. But if I were you, I wouldn’t wait up. Good night, little Tiger.

I flipped him off, which only made him smile more. Idiot. Did he notice I was in his hands or was he just unknowingly teasing me? Hearing him call me little tiger made my stomach tighten in a weird way which was not anger, and this made me deeply annoyed.

Since he actually left, I grabbed my phone and started scrolling through my social media. Nothing useful… An e-mail from my grandpa, which I replied instantly… Mila posted some pics at the rink, and Sala, who also was a skater, commented in ALL of them… Tsk, if Mila didn’t get that as flirting she was so damn slow… Then the door was opened.

\- Yuuri, let’s sleep tog… - Viktor stopped in the middle of the sentence, noticing I was the only one there – Yurio? Where’s Yuuri?  
\- He left.  
\- Left? Right before the competition? Where to? – I shrugged, not taking my eyes from my phone – And why are you there, huh?  
\- Because I told Katsudon I’d be here until he comes back. To be sure he is going to sleep before competing against me. – I looked at him and couldn’t help a smile from showing up. His expression was of pure dislike and jealousy at the same time. He was really worried about me being there. That made me feel fucking great. – Are you jealous, huh, Vitya?  
\- Vitya, is it? – he smiled – I don’t think I need to be jealous of a brat like you. – he pushed his pillow in the other side of Yuuri’s – Besides, you are leaving tomorrow, so I don’t care if you stick around.  
\- Thinking that way, it doesn’t matter if you stay here either. – I turned back to my phone – After today’s practice, it’s obvious you are coming with me.

Viktor didn’t reply anymore, and I was satisfied. A while later when I looked at him he was already fast asleep, with his face kinda over Katsudon’s pillow. Ew. I bet he slept while smelling the Japanese all happy. I decided to test that theory, and, of course, the pillow smelled like Katsudon’s shampoo and it was very relaxing. So I must have slept pretty fast, but I didn’t even realize I did it.

I woke up in the next day with something warm against my back. Turning my head a bit, I noticed Katsudon was hugging me, deeply sleeping. Well, at least he did sleep a bit. Behind him, the stupid old man was hugging him, with his legs all over Yuuri, smiling while sleeping. Idiot. I tried to move and the Japanese man pulls me closer, grumbling something in Japanese while still sleeping. I blushed. All I didn’t need was that closeness. And I also didn’t need that suspicious volume touching my butt slightly. I tried to escape again a little harder, and it finally was enough to wake Katsudon a bit. 

\- Yurio… It’s early… - he pulled me closer again, still sort of sleeping.  
\- Don’t be such an ass, Katsudon. Let me go.  
\- But your hair is so soft… - he sighs, ignoring me and rubbing his face against my nape, with my hair over his forehead. – We can sleep a bit more…

I sighed. It was obvious that he was only sleep-talking. How pathetic. I grabbed my phone and watched some subtitled YouTube’s videos until the alarm rang, an hour later. It was actually worth waiting for that moment. Yuuri’s reaction when he saw himself holding me tightly against himself while having Viktor hugging him from behind was great. He screamed and jumped out of bed so fucking flushed he looked like a plum, and the act made the old man fall on the floor on his back, very confused.

\- Yuuri, you didn’t have to throw me on the floor… - he pouted.  
\- Yeah Katsudon, you don’t have to pretend you wasn’t liking this. – I smiled.  
\- You Russians don’t understand anything about personal space! – he yelled, still blushed, with his fists tightly closed.  
\- Who didn’t let me wake up earlier was you, stupid pig. – I laughed of his and the old man’s shocked expressions, and I waved leaving the room.

I didn’t want to see what they would discuss after. But I soon saw Viktor being kicked out the room, still gaping. Stupid. I hope he enjoyed this night, because in some hours we would be leaving.

 

We went to the rink to warm up right after lunch, and soon the reporters and spectators arrived. Viktor, wearing a ridiculous kimono, pushed Katsudon and I to a Japanese reporter, who said a lot of bullshit in his language before turning to us in English so I could get it. Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses, with his hair put back in a kind of messy way, more beautiful than ever. Ugh. I kept my scowl on my face, while the other was kind of blushed and with a stupid smile on his face, which was still very cute.

\- We have both skaters Katsuki Yuri and Yuri Plisetzky. – the journalist commented – Both of their programs were choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov. You will present them today in competition. Tell us how you feel about participating in the event!  
\- Hmm, it would be great if you could visit the onsen later. – Katsudon mentioned, senseless. Someone yelled at him in Japanese, which made me go ahead to give my own comment.  
\- We don’t need two Yuuris. I will kick his ass.  
\- That’s it, thanks for giving us what we wanted to hear! Spasibo, spasibo. – his Russian sucked – And last, but not less important, let’s hear from Viktor Nikiforov, who suddenly became a coach!  
\- Hasetsu is a great place! Come visit at least once! – he gave that stupid heart smile to the camera, waving crazily. Fuck, this was so embarrassing.  
\- What are you doing, Viktor? – Yuuri asked, ready to take him away from the cameras.  
\- Huh? – he asked.  
\- Stop it! It makes today’s competition look cheap! – I pointed at his face, serious – You better be ready to evaluate our battle!  
\- You will do the wish of whoever wins it, right? – Yuuri looked at him, with that cute sparkle in his eyes. Stupid.  
\- Oh… Of course… - he had forgotten it. Of course he did. It was Viktor.  
\- You forgot it, didn’t you? – I grumbled. He just laughed a bit embarrassed, and I was already certain I was right.

We got away from the cameras, going inside the locker room. Katsudon and I changed into our costumes not talking, helping each other with our stupid zippers. Outside, I could hear that same nice reporter talking.

\- Thank you for coming to the Hasetsu Exhibition: Onsen on Ice, presented by Viktor Nikiforov! 

I kept running without moving, warming up while listening to my favorite punk rock. I had to hide the fact that I was nervous. I wouldn’t give that taste to Katsudon. Viktor was thoughtful, with a hand over his chin, standing against the wall beside us. He seemed really worried. Yuuri was moving his arms, with his earplugs with some music I couldn’t hear. It was hard to know who was more stressed there. I looked from one man to the other, not quite sure of what to do.

\- Yurio-kun! – I heard Yuuko calling me, taking off my earphones and blushing a bit – It’s almost time.

Right. This was it. I had to give my best and bring Viktor to Russia so he could coach me and then I would win the Grand Prix. I looked down, trying to focus. I have to win. But I have to think of my grandpa to not ruin the dance.

This was a lot harder than I thought.

I took off my coat, and I was a little happy to see Yuuko’s expression when she saw me wearing my costume. She shrieked.

\- That is the legendary see-through costume Viktor wore during his Junior days! I never imagined I’d see it in person! It’s so beautiful… - she tried to stop her nose bleed, unsuccessfully, leaving me totally embarrassed.  
\- You have all those fluids again… - I mentioned, trying to get distracted, but feeling very flattered.  
\- You look very handsome in it! Good luck! – she smiled between all blood.  
\- O-okay. – nobody besides my grandpa ever wished me luck before competing. I got embarrassed.  
\- Ah, you have to go there now! Go ahead! – she pushed me out.  
\- Now, a champion with victories in both Junior Grand Prix and Worlds! Waiting for an amazing debut in the senior category, with programs choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetzky!

I heard the narrator speaking while I skated to the center of the rink, focused. Grandpa. I should only think of him, and he was the only one I was thinking about.

The song started and I began to dance. I let all Agape in me to come out naturally in my dance, with the best presentation I did until now. My movements were a lot more natural than during practice, more delicate, with more emotion. My first triple was awesome, perfect. I could keep that rhythm and my feelings for a while longer.

But, after my second quad, my energy started to drop. So I stopped thinking about my grandpa to purely focus in keep up the choreography. It was too hard. I couldn’t think of anything else. I’m sorry, granpa. I was too busy trying to skate the program to really think of agape!

I started my last move, my spin combination which everyone thought was my signature move. Fuck. This shit had to finish. I couldn’t take anymore, I was very tired. Get over fast!

And, suddenly, it was really over. I raised my arms to the sky and the song was over. I felt the sweat dropping from my hair and dripping from my face. I heard the public’s clapping, and the commenter saying something, but I was too tired to actually understand him.

I am better than this! I could dance better. I could think of Agape during the whole song, I know it. This presentation sucked. How would Katsudon look at me with different eyes if I couldn’t do my best in a stupid competition as this one? How would I defeat other skaters, with a lot more experience and practice time? I had to get better. Or I wouldn’t get anywhere.

\- Yurio! This was your best presentation so far! – Viktor yelled from the audience, pushing me forward. But it wasn’t going to work. It was over. – Go ahead, thank the audience.

I looked at him for a couple seconds, gathering all my emotions into a pretend smile to the audience. This was the worst part of skating. Having to pretend being nice and happy all the time. And this was something the old man was really good in doing, and it was the way everyone loved him after his presentations. I could never do that. Just one more thing I would never beat Viktor Nikiforov at.

I left the ice, exhausted, upset, and angry at myself. If Yuuri could put some Eros during his presentation, I had lost. I knew that.

I searched for him with my eyes, and I found him a little farther away, with both of his hands over his head and looking at the floor. I had seen that before… He was anxious, about to panic. Desperate because he had to beat me. Viktor probably noticed that too, because he was soon there talking to him. And then Katsudon hugged him tightly. Yes. Yuuri initiated a hug. That shy Yuuri, that could barely talk to the other Russian until a couple days ago. Who ran away from him every day. I had a stabbing feeling on my chest. Fuck. He let him go and climbed the ice. I put my sweater and stood against the wall of the rink, ready to watch him.

Something was different already in the first seconds of the music. The moves he made were a lot more seductive. And he… Did he actually send Viktor a kiss? And the idiot sent one back? What the fuck was that? Who was that bold Katsudon? I couldn’t take my eyes away from him. He was seducing everyone so easily that nobody moved. Nobody could look anywhere else. He flubbed the Salchow, again! Fuck Katsudon, we practiced that! But that wasn’t enough for him to lose his charms, no way in hell. He was still shining. Attractive.

And then I got it. Who did that was Viktor. Only because he was there, supporting and watching him, that was the effect the old man had in Yuuri. Katsudon was doing his best to seduce him, so that he would never leave. Even if I won… I couldn’t take that away from him. I couldn’t take his biggest inspiration source of the season. I couldn’t take that happiness he felt away just because I wanted to win a stupid skating competition. What I felt watching Yuuri skating like that, what I imagined he could do if he kept that stupid old man beside him until the season ended… Those were the important things. I had Yakov, and he wasn’t that bad. I had to leave. Now. Before I got completely broken.

I could hear the cheering from the locker room, and they kept on until I reached the rink’s door. I wondered if he searched for me in the crowd to see what I thought about his presentation. What did Viktor think of it? I had lost to Katsudon. Badly. I lost to the last place of the last Grand Prix. If I couldn’t defeat the last place in a small competition, how could I defeat the other skaters who were way better than the Japanese man? I had to do something. Otherwise I would live as a Viktor Nikiforov shadow for the rest of my life, in all scenarios. 

I have no idea how long it took me to go back to the inn to grab my bag after changing, but it was enough for Yuuko to reach me and for me to swallow up my tears.

\- Yurio-kun, wait! – I stopped – Are you leaving without hearing the results?  
\- I already know the result. – I don’t look at her. I know I have tears in my eyes, and nobody would ever see me so weak. – I will keep on under Yakov. See you. Dasvidaniya. – I wave, still not turning back.  
\- I see...  
\- Don’t get me wrong. – I turn around, feeling a little stronger – I am the one who will win the Grand Prix final. Tell him that. – I go back to walking.

I had no idea what was making me feel worst there. Having lost the Onsen on Ice to a mediocre skater, who was ridiculed at the last Grand Prix and got last place by far; or letting Katsudon go, leaving him alone with Viktor for months. I just hope I did the right choice.

When I got to Tokyo’s airport some hours later, I decided to grab my phone for the first time. I had gotten a couple messages.

[17:02 Stupid Pig] Yurio! Where are you?  
[17:20 Stupid Pig] Yuuko told me you left... You didn’t even say goodbye, Yurio!  
[17:25 Stupid Pig] I wanted to share my katsudon with you. Next time we see each other we will do that! Promise me!  
I smiled. How stupid. He should be enjoying his victory with his coach and future boyfriend, not messaging me.

[20:30 Me] I would not want to eat katsudon with a pig by my side! BAKA!   
[20:32 Stupid Pig] hahahaha You’re right. Keep in touch, Yuri.   
[20:33 Stupid Pig] I will miss you.

Wow. He replied fast. And that answer made my heart thump loudly in my chest. “I will miss you too, Katsudon”, I wrote. Obviously he will never know that. I erased the message.

I noticed I had messages from Yuuko and Viktor as well, but I didn’t want to read them now. I am satisfied with what Yuuri wrote. I boarded my plane, going back to St. Petersburg with a huge hole in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, this became a monster before I was aware of it hahaha x.x''  
> Hope you guys are still enjoying this. I meant to put this up two days ago, but work stuff took me longer than I expected.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated =) And thanks for reading!


	15. Onsen on Ice and a few surprises (Viktor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor watches as Yuuri skates on the Onsen on Ice and is seducted all over again.  
> He also finds something about Yuuri that he didn't want to... But it might help with his resolve.

I watched Yurio walk away, satisfied by my conclusion. At least now he had noticed he is in love. Maybe he would do something about it. If he hadn’t already. I stayed at the kitchen for a while drinking tea, worried about the next day. If everything goes as today’s practice, my piglet would not be able to win, and I remember something pretty bad would happen if that was the case. I sighed. If everything went wrong, what should I do now to have no regrets?

This thought drove me straight to my Yuuri’s room, which door I opened without knocking.

\- Yuuri, let’s sleep tog… - but when I entered the room, Yurio was in it. Lying down at my piglet’s bed as if it was his. I didn’t understand a thing. – Yurio? Where’s Yuuri?  
\- He left. – he didn’t even take his eyes off his phone. Brat.  
\- Left? Right before the competition? Where to? – he shrugged and didn’t even reply. I was about to get pissed off. – And why are you there, huh?  
\- Because I told Katsudon I’d be here until he comes back. To be sure that he is going to sleep before competing against me. – he smiled when he saw my face. I was pretty sure I looked at him with jealousy and some anger in my eyes – Are you jealous, huh, Vitya?  
\- Vitya, is it? – I smiled. He thought he had already won. Poor kitten. – I don’t think I need to be jealous of a brat like you. Besides, you are leaving tomorrow, so I don’t care if you stick around.  
– I dropped my pillow on the other side of Yuuri’s, and laid down, ignoring Yurio.  
\- Thinking that way, it doesn’t matter if you stay here either. After today’s practice, it’s obvious you are coming with me.

I didn’t want to talk about it anymore, even more because he was right. I took a deep breath to control myself, and my piglet’s shampoo smell hit my nose. I put my head over his pillow, smelling it, and relaxed. I was so tired because I didn’t sleep much that I probably just blacked out.

I woke up with my piglet opening the door. I heard him say something in Japanese, probably scared because there were people in his bedroom. I didn’t open my eyes, hoping he wouldn’t kick me out, and it seemed to have worked. He entered through the lower part of the bed between Yurio and I, turned around, and not even five minutes after his breathing was already deep. Wow, I never imagined he would sleep so fast. I passed an arm over his waist, pulling him closer to me. I noticed he was moving while sleeping, and when I spied what he was doing, I got upset. He was pulling Yurio closer to him. What the… What did that little Russian have that I didn’t? It didn’t make any sense. I put my head against his hair and took a deep breath. I really loved that smell. So I just went back to sleep.

I woke up being thrown on the floor, not understanding anything.

\- Yuuri, you didn’t have to throw me on the floor… - I pouted, trying to hide the pain in my hips.  
\- Yeah Katsudon, you don’t have to pretend you wasn’t liking this. – Yurio added, giving an evil smile.  
\- You Russians don’t understand anything about personal space! – looking at my piglet he was completely blushed, like a tomato. So cute!  
\- Who didn’t let me wake up earlier was you, stupid pig. – What? Yuuri didn’t let him get up, but he pushed me out of bad? The other Russian laughed, waving and leaving the bedroom. I increased my pout.  
\- Yuuri, why do you let Yurio sleep with you but not me? You are so mean…  
\- I am mean? – he widened his eyes – You guys are all over me and using my bed at will, and I am the evil one?

Wow. He was really angry. He caught me by my robe’s nape and threw me outside his room, slamming the door afterwards. When I looked to the side, Yurio was still in the hall, and he smiled all happy by seeing me being thrown out.

I couldn’t wait for the Onsen on Ice to be over and this brat to leave. Only that way I could properly charm my piglet.

We went to the rink right after lunch, so that both Yuris could warm up on the ice more calmly, before the spectators and journalists arrived. I didn’t imagine that the event would bring so many people in. I think that nearly all Hasetsu was there to watch, and several journalists were there as well, including the nice Japanese guy who covered the Grand Prix every year. He was very nice, and I helped him to gather my Yuuri and Yurio for an interview.

Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses and had his hair slacked back, kind of messy. I have to learn how he does it so I can help him next time. I would be very happy to caress that silky dark hair. I sighed. Yurio was just as always, scowling at the camera, not making an effort to be nice. Typical. I was quite elegant with a blue kimono full of Hasetsu propaganad. After all, the triplets made me promise to help the city’s tourism, so I was making that right. I waved at the public and smiling for pictures, until I heard the journalist calling for me.

– And last, but not less important, let’s hear from Viktor Nikiforov, who suddenly became a coach!  
\- Hasetsu is a great place! Come visit at least once! – I gave my best heart smile to the camera, waving with my fan full of propaganda.  
\- What are you doing, Viktor? – my piglet asked, coming closer.  
\- Huh? – I asked, a little confused. I was acting as we agreed, so why did both of them seem so angry and embarrassed?  
\- Stop it! It makes today’s competition look cheap! – Yurio pointed at my face, deeply annoyed. How extreme. – You better be ready to evaluate our battle!  
\- You will do the wish of whoever wins it, right? – my piglet looked at me with his eyes sparkling. I always wanted to hug him when he did that… Oops, hold on a minute. Wish of whoever wins? Oh… That’s true… That’s why Yurio said I was going to Russia with him.  
\- Oh… Of course…   
\- You forgot it, didn’t you? – the little Russian grumbled, and all I could do was give a little chuckle. Why didn’t I ever remember these important things. Or my brain erased them so I didn’t have to worry about them.

I talked a little more with the journalists, talking about the songs I chose for both programs and explaining the theme for each one of them. When the camera got away, I followed my two students to the locker room, changing from my kimono to more common clothes in its place. I watched as Yuuri and Yurio helped each other to dress, with serious expressions. Both of them were nervous. I was nervous. So nervous I couldn’t stop thinking.

If Yurio won, I would have to leave and abandon the first person I ever cared about in my whole life. More than that, my objective of showing him how much he was underestimating my piglet would be lost. I had a lot of hope that Yuuri’s previous night escape had given good results, but I would only know it once his presentation arrived. So, while it didn’t, I was leaning against the wall with a hand over my chin, watching the little Russian running at the same spot and the Japanese stretching his arms.

I am sure that the narrator said a lot of things, but I was still too concerned to pay attention. I saw Yuuko entering the locker room and speaking to Yurio, but I also didn’t catch anything. I only moved again when she pushed the other Russian to the rink, indicating I should go watch.

The crow clapped to the Russian a lot. I bet he wasn’t even hearing them anymore. I also didn’t when I started. I erased all sounds and thoughts from my head to focus on his dance. It was the least I should do. I would be fair, even if it took my only happiness away from me.

When the dance began, I noticed Yurio was even better than in yesterday’s practice, full of unconditional love coming from his steps. That’s why all his moves flowed naturally, soft, full of emotion, what left him really looking like an angel in the ice with that white and sparkly costume – which looked a lot better in him than in me, unfortunately. His first jump was perfect, he could focus in his emotions even with the technical difficulty.

But, after the second quad, something changed. It was as if the Agape was removed from him suddenly. I noticed he was getting really tired, fighting to keep up with the step sequences and spins, and still having to jump. He was going to need a lot of practice if he wanted to endure my choreography until the end, without losing his emotions, and have a chance at winning medals this season. This was the last thing he needed to hear right now, though, I was pretty sure. So, when he finished, raising his arms to the air, breathless, I shouted:

\- Yurio! This was your best presentation until now! – I smiled openly – Go ahead and thank the audience!

He stared at me for a couple seconds, scowling. Yes, he knew he could do better, and that he didn’t surprise me. So he smiled to the audience, thanking them, and left the rink, in an awful mood. I tapped his back to try and encourage him when he passed by me, but I was coldly ignored. It was ok, I had to find my Yuuri anyways.

And there he was, a little farther away, holding his head and looking at the floor. Oh no. He was having an anxiety crisis. Could I still take him away from the pit? All I knew is that I couldn’t leave him there. I got close suddenly, stopping right in front of him, with a few inches between us.

\- Yuuri. – he raised his head, staring at me. – It’s your turn. – I smiled in a way I thought would be relaxing. I wasn’t good at comforting people. But maybe I could distract him.

He squealed, with a mix of surprise and shock on his face, and blushed, taking his hands to his face. I had no idea what he was thinking then, but apparently I could stop his anxiety crisis. I held his eyes firmly, barely blinking, trying to show him I was there, he would be fine.

\- Ah… Hm… I… - he babbled – I will become a super tasty katsudon, so, please, watch me. – that blush he had was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I wanted to hug him there and now, but I knew we were in public and he would hate it. But the one who hugged me was him, throwing his arms around my neck, touching his head on my shoulder. I was so surprised I didn’t have any reaction, I didn’t even move.

Yuuri hugged me. He hugged me. By himself. Because he wanted. I didn’t insinuate myself to him and didn’t even say anything for him to do it. He just did it. I was so happy, but I couldn’t show it. I couldn’t show that I was favoring him somehow.

\- Promise me! – he said.  
\- Of course. – I stopped a bit to think – I love katsudon.

He smiled at me, satisfied. I think he didn’t understand the meaning under my sentence, probably because he thought that only Yurio called him like that. It was better that way anyways. I shouldn’t have said that. At least he moved to the ice more calm. I came back to the position I was before, and noticed Yurio already had his jacket on and was leaning against the wall to watch Yuuri’s presentation.

I knew there was something different in the first few seconds of the music. The movements he did were completely different from the practices, more sexy, trying to seduce the audience… Or not, because he looked straight to my eyes and sent me a kiss. Wow. I couldn’t hold a whistle, which I am sure that looked like a kiss back to anyone farther away.

And then he started the actual dance, and nobody could take their eyes away, even if they wanted to. That was my real Yuuri. His movements were beautiful, sexy, even a little… feminine. Then that was it. He was dancing my choreography as if he was Viktor in the story I thought while creating it, and not Yuuri, the playboy, who leaves as soon as he wins the other heart. He saw himself more as a seductive woman than a playboy. Very interesting… He was being so bold and daring in his steps and the glances he shot at me during the choreography that I was even out of breath. It was surprising. It didn’t look like the same Yuuri that everyone in the audience already knew, and they had noticed it, and were completely hypnotized. 

\- It’s hard to believe he is picturing katsudon! – the commenter mentioned, and I smiled.

He wasn’t imagining katsudon. He was imagining seducing someone. And I was almost sure that that someone was me. And that he already got it.

That is, until he fell landing a Salchow. I can’t believe that even with Yurio teaching him secretly he couldn’t do it! I was going to make him practice that so many times that he wouldn’t ever miss it again. Ah, I definitely would do so. That would be my first objective. He was nearly perfect. I didn’t even notice I was holding my chin, not even blinking.

The song finished, and there were seconds of silence. And then the crowd started screaming something in Japanese I couldn’t understand, but it seemed like “Okaeri, Yuuri”. I would have to ask my piglet about it later. He was so cute… He was there in the ice hearing the clapping all happy, with his face flushed by the effort, waving at everyone with his shy demeanor. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I wanted a hug and I was getting one!

\- Yuuri! – I yelled, opening my arms and giving a very warm heart smile. He smiled back and skated to me, without hiding his happiness – That was the tastiest katsudon I have ever seen! – I hugged him tightly. He didn’t pull back at all! Wow! Today was one of the best days of my life! – Wonderful!  
\- T-thank you. – he babbled, still in my arms.  
\- But can I say something? – I let him go, but kept my hands over his arms. I wanted to have him as close as possible, but I knew I couldn’t do it there. I had a lot of critics to make, and I would have to say them at one point, since I was going to be officially his coach now.  
\- S-Sure. – he was making this really hard on me by staring at me with those sparkly eyes and foolish smile, kind of frightened.  
\- What was that triple Axel coming from your Spread Eagle? – I began, pointing a finger in his direction, still holding his other arm – This was your worse attempt until now. I know Yurio secretly taught you the Salchow, so what was that? – he widened his eyes, shocked with either my acting as a coach or having so many critics. All I know is that he fell back, hard, and I regretted it a bit… No, that’s a lie. I still had a lot more to say, but I held back. – Huh? Yuuri? Yuuri?

I got down, and he was still kind of awake, breathing erratically.

\- Yuuri, can I take you away from the ice? You will end up getting a cold. – I moved to grab him, and that was enough for him to get up and leave the ice.  
\- N-n-no! I’m fine, thank you! – he looked around – Hm… Wasn’t Yurio there, right behind you? I can’t see him now.   
\- Oh? – I looked around searching for him, but I couldn’t see that Russian jacket anywhere. – Oh my, it seems like he’s gone. I’ll check the locker room.  
\- I will text him. He is probably somewhere, he wouldn’t leave before hearing the results…

I searched for Yurio everywhere in the rink, with no success. I realized that Yuuri also didn’t find him and he probably didn’t reply his text. Wel… He probably watched to a part of my piglet’s presentation and understood that it was much more surprising than his, and didn’t want to hear it from me. What a pity. He had to learn how to lose too.

\- Yuuri, we have to start. – he agreed with his head, and I got to the journalist that was in the center of the rink – I declare Yuuri the winner, surprising us with this amazing presentation of On Love: Eros!

He climbed the ice completely blushed, waving to the audience while smiling. He grabbed the trophy from my hands and I noticed he was shaking a bit. The journalist gave him a flower bouquet, what left him even more blushed. I smiled at him and followed him up in the podium, wanting to be useful as a support to make him less nervous.

\- Katsuki Yuuri won the Onsen on Ice event. – the Japanese journalist announced again. – A word, please.  
\- O-oh… Hm… - I noticed he wouldn’t be able to speak, so I hugged him lightly, pressing his arm in support. He swallowed hard and kept going – I will try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Viktor. Thank you for your continuing support!

He glanced at me sideways and I smiled. We turned to the audience and posed for some pictures, and we could finally leave.

\- Yuuri! You were amazing! – Yuuko yelled, jumping on my piglet’s neck, who got blushed all over again.  
\- T-thank you, Yuuko-chan. – he smiled – Did you see Yurio? He should be here. – again the Russian brat. It wasn’t possible that he actually liked him, was it?  
\- Oh… I followed him to the inn. He went to the airport already. – she smiled softly – He said you shouldn’t misunderstand, and that he will win the Grand Prix final.  
\- Of course he did. – he chuckled softly – I will write to him again. Could you wait me at the entrance, Viktor?  
\- Sure, Yuuri, as long as you need. – I winked at him.

When he entered the locker room, I picked up my own phone from my pocket.

[17:19 Me] Yurio, your presentation today was amazing. Take the choreography to Yakov that he is going to make the best of you show up, I’m sure.  
[17:19 Me] We will see each other soon! =)

I thought that was enough. At least like this he wouldn’t feel as if nobody noticed he left. Actually, deep inside, I was going to miss the little angry Russian yelling all the time. And, at the same time, it would be great to finally have my piglet all to myself.

Not too long after the piglet himself came off the locker room, smiling at me. I thought I would melt right there.

\- Hey, Yuuri…  
\- Hm? – we were walking slowly to the inn, enjoying the night’s wind that smelled as the ocean.  
\- Before the next competition, you have to teach me how to do your hair. – I smiled.  
\- W-w-what? – he widened his eyes – You want to fix my hair? You don’t have to, I can do it myself.  
\- But I want to. – I pouted – Every coach fixes their student’s hair, Yuuri. – he sighed.  
\- Ok. Once we are closer to the regional championship you may try it.

My eyes sparkled and I opened a giant heart smile to him, who blushed and looked away.

\- I had almost forgotten you have to attend to the regional championship! We are going to have so much time together until then! So much practicing! – I laughed a bit.  
\- You are going to kill me with practice, won’t you, Viktor? – he grumbled, smiling a bit.

I didn’t reply to him, only winked. I think he got it, because he blushed even harder and got back to staring ahead.

When we got to the inn my piglet’s parents had put a huge sign congratulating him for his victory, happy with the result. Everyone who was there tapped his back, and his mother made him shower at the onsen to relax his muscles. Obviously I offered to go with him, and, miraculously, he didn’t even protest.

At the onsen we were sitting down side by side, leaning against one of the borders with our heads over the stones. I heard my piglet sigh deeply, and I noticed there was something beyond tiredness in it.

\- What is it, Yuuri? Is there something wrong?  
\- No, no. – he smiled lightly.  
\- I know you enough already to know when you are lying. – he tried to turn his face away from me to hide his blush, but I held his chin so he was facing me – You can tell me anything that’s going through your head, Yuuri.  
\- I don’t see a reason for such celebration about today’s victory. – he whispered – I didn’t do better than Yurio, still lost the Salchow, and couldn’t even find my true Eros yet.  
\- You are half wrong, piglet. – I softened my eyes, trying to send him a calm feeling, which made him eyes sparkle a bit – The idea of the Onsen on Ice was that the winner would be the one who surprised both the audience and me more, right? Yurio kept me surprised for a good part of the song, where he acted differently from his standard, but when he started to focus only in the technique he got back to his original state and puff – I dropped his chin to move my hands – The magic was over.  
\- That’s not true…  
\- Yes, it is. You, on the other hand, did such a seductive dance that neither man nor woman could take their eyes away from you, even with some technical mistakes. It was something so different from what you usually presented in the past that everyone was surprised and loved it. I was surprised that you could put all that Eros into your movements by thinking of only food. – Yuuri laughed a bit – So you earned this victory. You were the tastiest katsudon in the world, and everyone wanted a piece of you. – I winked – Specially me.  
\- V-Viktor! – he blushed, finally taking his eyes away from mine.  
\- About the Salchow you are completely right. It sucked. You span your foot too much while landing, you might hurt it sometime. But we will fix it soon. And your true Eros… - I pulled his chin back to me again, this time getting a little closer – Are you sure you still haven’t found it? – I let my voice out lower and more seductive.

I noticed my Yuuri’s eyes getting away from mine to my lips, and a deeper blush came to his cheeks. For a moment I thought he was going to close the little distance between our faces and steal a kiss from me.

\- Yuuri, Viktor! The katsudon is ready! – Yuuri’s father yelled from the door in Japanese, making my piglet get away and look at him.  
\- We are on our way! – he turned to me again – They are calling us for dinner.  
\- So it’s time for me to finally keep a promise. – I smiled, winking, which made him roll his eyes and laugh a bit.

We went to the living room and sat in a table with Minako-sensei, a sake bottle and two huge katsudon dishes. We ate the katsudon talking about the Onsen on Ice, Minako flattering my piglet.

\- Yuuri, when you came to my studio last night to ask for help in moving like a woman, I thought you had lost your mind! – she mentioned – But after today, wow, it was the most useful night over I have ever seen! Congratulations! Kanpai! – the three of us hit our glasses together, drinking it all at once.  
\- Wow Minako-sensei you must be a great dancer to have taught Yuuri all that in one single night! – I smiled at her, who smiled back completely happy – Now you, Yuuri, never do that again! You have to go to competition properly rest, understood?  
\- Hai hai, sorry, Viktor, but I had the idea when I picked my costume and I had to do it. – he smiled. As if I could get angry with that cute piglet for more than a few seconds.  
\- Kanpai! – I smiled – Yuuri drinking more sake, are you? Watch your clothes!  
\- I have no idea what you are talking about, Viktoru, I behave quite well while drunk. – he was already speaking in a funny way and with his Japanese accent a lot stronger than normally. I laughed.  
\- Sure, you behave in the best way ever! – I winked.  
\- Viktor, have you ever seen Yuuri drunk to know something? – Minako asked me, confused.

Before I could reply I noticed my piglet grabbing his phone and smiling at it happily. Spying over his shoulder, I saw a message from Yurio at the screen. I got instantly depressed, drinking another sake glass at once. I even forgot to reply to Minako, who also noticed the Japanese’s distraction.

\- No phones, except if it is your new girlfriend, Yuuri! – she slapped his head.  
\- Gomen, gomen, Minako-sensei! – he smiled – Yurio only replied me now, he must have just gotten to the airport.  
\- Huh? Since when are you and Yurio friends enough to exchange text? – she asked, making me drop my glass to hear the answer.  
\- I think he doesn’t even think of me as a friend. – he smiled sadly. Oh if he knew that the little Russian was in love…  
\- Yurio just doesn’t show his emotions properly. – I smiled – I am sure he likes you a lot more than he shows. – Why does it hurt so much to say that? All I wanted was to take that sad air away and see my Yuuri smiling happily again.  
\- Viktoru, you are so nice to me! – he weirdly throws himself over my neck, smiling again – You always says the nicest things and cheer me so much! You are so perfect!  
\- I think that’s enough sake for you today, Yuuri. – I caressed his head softly, trying to take him away from me – You are babbling too much.  
\- I am not babbling! – he pouted at me. With the alcohol, my self-control was a bit worse, so I couldn’t help but caress his cheek while looking at him with affection. I am glad I could avoid jumping over him as I wanted to. – You are the best, Viktoru!

He blinked heavy still looking at me, until he didn’t open his eyes anymore. His breath changed to something deeper and slower, and then I realized he had slept there, in my shoulder, still holding me.

\- Yuuri, it’s so unfair of you to sleep on Viktor like that! – Minako grumbled – Get a room or something!  
\- But I want to sleep here, Minako-sensei… - my piglet grumbled back.  
\- I’ll take him to bed.  
\- Huh? You? – she basically snarled.  
\- Don’t worry Minako-sensei. – I smiled – You know I would do no wrong to my Yuuri, don’t you?

She smiled and agreed with her head. I grabbed my Yuuri below his knees and carried him princess-style to his bedroom, with Macacchin right after us. The Japanese was babbling something in Japanese in his sleep, holding me tighter against himself. I placed him over his bed carefully, and took his hands away from my neck. I sat behind him in bed, caressing his hair softly, watching him sleep.

\- Good night, my Yuuri. – I got up, but was held by my hand. When I turned around Yuuri was looking at me, still sleepy.  
\- Why are you leaving?  
\- To let you sleep, piglet. – I put a finger over his nose – I am respecting your personal space, remember?  
\- Oh… I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye… - he sighed, tired – Yurio left without saying goodbye… If you go too, I will be so sad…  
\- I am sure he meant no harm. – I smiled – Now sleep, you had a long day and too much sake for a night.  
\- Am I going to sleep without a good night’s kiss, Viktoru? – he looked at me with eyes larger than usual, sparkling in a different way, full of affection.

I looked at him confused for a second, but then I smiled. I got on my knees by his bed, getting close to his face, which made him close his eyes, and lovingly kissed him on his forehead. He sighed.

\- Hm... Your good night’s Kiss is different from Yurio’s… - he closed his eyes again, smiling.  
\- Oh yes? And how was it different? – I had to know. I knew I wouldn’t like it. But it could explain a lot. I was still kneeling beside him, staring at him

He opened his eyes and held my stare for a moment. Then he got closer and kissed me, just a touch of the lips, blushing and turning to the other side, giggling.

I was there gaping for a bit. I wasn’t sure if I was happy because Yuuri just stole a kiss from me – a simple touch of the lips, not nearly enough of what I wanted, but still, his mouth was on mine! Or if I was very angry because Yurio stole a kiss from MY Yuuri before I had the chance. How daring and absurd.

I wasn’t going down with that. I wasn’t going to lose to an annoyed fifteen year old brat… No. Now I was going to charm him in fact, and he would no longer have time or will to think of that blond little Russian. It was a good thing that they wouldn’t see each other for a good while to help me in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, this chapter is quite long, and I had a lot of stuff to do for Uni these past weeks.  
> I hope you still enjoy reading it =)  
> Comments are always welcome \o


	16. Living with a crazy old hag (Yuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio moves in with Lilia, and his life begins to get a little bit harder.

Traveling back to Russia was even worse than going to Japan. The time it took was the same, the scale was the same. The issue was the dreaming. Those fucking stupid dreams. Every time I could finally sleep properly, that stupid Katsudon showed up in my head somehow. Sometimes he kissed me softly, as he actually did, others he kissed me deeper; Dancing Eros, but clearly trying to seduce me instead of Viktor; even dancing Agape, with a lot more technical difficulty than I did and not losing his feelings for a second, and, in the end, he pointed and laughed at me, saying “We don’t need two Yuris. Retire, Yurio”. Of course this last dream was totally my fault, because somewhere I was feeling extremely humiliated for having lost to Katsudon and, at the same time, I felt guilty for what I told him after last year’s Grand Prix.

Now, about the other dreams, it was totally Yuuri’s fault. He should not have been so kind, nice, cute and charming with me as he was during the whole fucking week. He shouldn’t have kissed me back at all, if who he wanted to seduce was Viktor from the start. He shouldn’t keep sending me SMS saying he’ll miss me and blablabla when I know it is a lie. Stupid.

But now that I was back to my homeland it would all go away. It was just a fucking crush, a teenage crush, not love. I only liked him a lot, and liking is something that goes away, I just had to focus on skating again.

After a long time inside a cab in St. Petersburg, I finally got back to my small room. Mika was very happy to see me, touching me over my legs. I picked her up and caressed her a lot until I could fall asleep. This jet lag thing sucked. In the next day I’d be back to the rink and would handle Yakov’s fury.

“Yuri, I can’t believe you took this long to come back to practice!” Yakov yelled “And you even lost to that Japanese pig in competition? Unacceptable! You will practice this choreography you so wanted until your feet are bleeding, do you understand? I hope you make this all worth it!”

I stopped listening, because it would be just the same again and again, so I entered the rink to warm up. I think this only made him angrier, but whatever. He already knew me well enough to know I don’t fucking care to what he thinks anyways.

Almost every day Yuuko-san kept in touch. One day she sent me a picture, in the other a random comment, and more pictures. I remembered we had taken a lot, and I think she will send me one by one just to have a reason to text me about something. 

The days passed and my dreams got more normal, to my joy. I was happy that I was right about the crush, and also that Katsudon wouldn’t miss me at all, since he never texted me.

Some days later, I was standing by the rink side, waiting the children to finish up practice so I could enter, stretching my legs up while standing, when a text arrived.

[10:00 Yuuko-san] Hi Yuri, I heard that other Yuuri will produce his own FS this year. They haven’t decided a theme yet, but I think he and Viktor are choreographing it together. What about you, have you decided what will you do for your FS? I am looking forward to it!

\- Huh? The piglet will produce his own program? – I said out loud, knowing I was by myself – Is Yuuko trying to spy on the enemy? – even saying that I knew it was stupid. She was pretty honest all the time, it made no sense to think that. – Such crap.

I scratch my head, thinking. Producing his own program, huh? You need a lot of confidence and to be very sure of what you can do to decide on that. Katsudon never had any of that before. Viktor could make him evolve this fast? Or was it parto f his plan to make Yuuri self-confident by the Grand Prix? I remembered the look Katsudon gave to the other Russian during Onsen on Ice, and shivered, thinking of what that mind could create with the old man’s help.

Some stupid person throw herself over my neck, hugging me from behind and stopping my thoughts. By the feel in my leg, fortunately it was a woman.

“Oh?” I noticed it was Mila. “Yuri, did you go to Japan to get a girlfriend?”  
“No. Let me go, Mila.” I tried to get away from her in vain. “Are you excited because you dropped that hockey player? I wouldn’t put myself in this situation.” I really wanted her to let me go, but I wasn’t making it. Fuck. “I’m not going to be nearly killed just to go to a date with another woman.” Even more because, at least for now, I only wanted to go to a date with Katsu…Wait. Fuck. I thought I had gotten over this.

Suddenly I lost the ground. Literally. Because Mila raised me easily above her head, as if I was a fucking rag doll. Where did that hag get all that strength from? She was skinny, and didn’t even have muscles!

“I have been practicing lifts too!” She mentioned from down under. I wanted to die.  
“Put me down, baba!” I yelled, trying to leave.  
“I only have three years more than you do!” She didn’t even tried to release me. Stupid. I was so angry at Mila!  
“Yuri. Mila.” Yakov arrived, all serious.  
“Coach Yakov” She turned around, still holding me up.  
“Put me down! Just do it!”  
“Are you changing to pair skating?” Yakov said, with no irony or joke.  
“S-Sorry.”

She finally put me down. Bitch.

“Yuri, go warm up.” Coach mumbled, and I went with no argument.

Since I came back from Japan I was taking practice more seriously. I had to increase my stamina to handle Viktor’s choreography without losing the feelings and still increase the difficulty of my jumps. I was in the ice for a long time, practicing technical steps, forgetting a bit about everything around me, as only skating did for me.

Of course Yakov had to interrupt me.

“Yuri, come here! Take your skates off!” He yelled.  
“I barely even started, old man!” I replied, annoyed.  
“Now! No arguing!”

I looked at him and noticed he was followed by a skinny old lady. She was uglier and scarier than Yakov. I bet they were good friends. I walked to them in a bad mood, annoyed to be interrupted before I had barely began practice.

“Who’s this old hag?” I immediately asked.

I regretted saying that. I think I made the old hag pissed off. She grabbed my face hardly, raising me closer to her. She opened my mouth, analyzing my teeth. Who the fuck cares about teeth? What the fuck was that? Who was this crazy old lady?

“No cavities. Stretch over there for me, boy.”

I looked at Yakov and he gave me a small nod. I held myself below the window and raised my leg as I was doing before practice. Apparently that wasn’t enough for that crazy old hag, because she pushed my leg even further, making all my body tremble and hurt a whole fucking lot.

“Physically, he’s abysmal.”

I was nearly screaming in pain, and that’s what she said? That I was abysmal? I was by far the most stretched person in the Russian team! I bet I had the best stretch amongst all Senior Grand Prix contestants! What the fuck was she saying?!

“Let’s start from scratch with ballet lessons.”  
“Do as you wish.” Yakov reply, not even caring that the woman was killing me.  
“What the fuck is this?” I yelled, wiping some pain tears from my eyes, completely annoyed.  
“I will choreograph your free program.” I shut up, surprised. This crazy old hag? Choreograph what? “First, I decided your next objective. Become the principal” She touched my face, and I was too scared to pull away “No, the prima ballerina of this season. If you are willing to sell your soul to win.”  
“If selling my soul is what I need to win,” I removed her hand from my face, holding it “I will give you this whole body, no boundaries.” I smile slightly.

I didn’t quite understand what she meant by selling my soul, but if she was Yakov’s friend, it probably meant practicing until I couldn’t stand up. This was something I could do. And maybe with an extra coach I could go even farther.

“I am Lilia Baranovskaya. Go home and pack your things.” She held my hand, finishing the deal “You will live with me from now on to practice.” Yakov and I shouted in shock. Wait a second, this wasn’t part of the deal! I fucking won’t live with this weird old hag! “With Yakov too.”  
“Lilia!” He yelled.  
“Don’t get me wrong, Yakov. I don’t intend in getting back together with you.”  
“Huh? What?” I was too wordless to say anything else. Hold on. Lilia was Yakov’s ex-wife? I laughed inside my head, because that made a whole lot of sense. Too bad I was too anxious to laugh out loud.  
“I…I wasn’t hoping for that at all!” Yakov replied, but he was blushed up to his hairline.  
“Hold on a second!” I stopped her from walking away “I…I have a kitten. I only move if she comes with me.”  
“Fine, whatever. As long as she keeps to your room.” She shrugged “Yakov will pick you up at the end of the day. You have five hours.”

As she walked away, I turned around to look at Yakov’s face. My only joy was that he was a lot more confused, concerned, and in shock than I was. He totally deserved it. This was his fucking idea, now he should handle it!

He gave me a lift to my house and I started packing. In the car, Yakov told me Lilia was a prima ballerina of the Russian Bolshoi Ballet, and he believed she could give me a choreography never seen on the ice before. I doubt it, but since Yakov made Viktor Nikiforov great, I wouldn’t argue.

Mika seemed pretty unhappy to enter her cage, but fortunately she just scratched me for a bit and stopped. Good thing the old hag would let me keep my cat. I didn’t know what to do if she had said No.

Yakov came for me right on time, and I threw my stuff on his trunk right beside his.

“Yuri. Lilia will be very strict with you, be sure to know that. But all she wants is that you give your best.”  
“Did you convince yourself of that while you were still married with her, coach Yakov?” I smiled cruelly.  
“Shut up, brat, this is none of your business!” He yelled “Think of how much I want you to get better to have accepted to move in with that woman! Don’t disappoint me!”

Great, more pressure. I didn’t have any before anyways. Fuck. Nobody seemed to care with that. Actually, nobody seemed to care about me at all. Only Katsudon did. Fuck, didn’t I say I would stop thinking of him? Urgh.

When we got to the old woman’s house I admit my chin dropped. It was a huge mansion, all white, elegant, just like Lilia. When we entered it, she took me to a bedroom that was like ten times larger than mine. Soon I let Mika go, and she jumped over the bed and watched me unpack, curious. I tried to place the least number of posters as I could on the walls, but I had to put a Viktor’s one and that poster it took me months to find of Katsudon. Fuck what everyone would think, Yuuri wouldn’t ever come here anyways. I was called for dinner, and then the boredom began.

“All morning, at 8 AM, you will practice at the ballet room. Tomorrow I will take you there, but on the other days I will be waiting for you there. If you are not on time, you will be stretching for fifteen extra minutes at the end of each class.”  
“Yes ma’am” I winced. She was scary.  
“You will have lunch and then go to the rink in the afternoon to practice with your foolish coach and your team mates.” Yakov motioned to say something, but a look from the hag stopped him “Dinner will be at 7 PM every day, and no snacks after it. You will keep a restrict diet to keep your shape. Your lights must be out by 11 PM every day, no crying or complaints. Understood?”  
“Yes ma’am.” I sighed. What a piece of shit. I never thought I’d live in military regime in my life. But if this was enough to win, fuck it.

I was so busy in the next few days that I could even not think of Katsudon in most of them. Finally. Fine, sometimes he still showed up in some stupid dreams, but that was fine. Each day showed me I would be able to forget about him easily.

Some days afterwards, I decided to text Yuuko-san. I had forgotten to reply to her before and felt bad for it. I used my ten minutes between breakfast and the ballet practice to do it.

[7:51 Me] My FS choreography will be done by Yakov’s ex-wife, can you believe it? She’s a crazy old hag, made me move in with her and yells at me from the time I wake up until I go to sleep! It’s hell! I can’t stop practicing for a second. And the brats, how are they? Bothering Katsudon all the time?

Lilia got there a few moments later and already started to yell at me. Fuck, was that the only thing she did, day and night, yelling and criticizing and always finding something to improve? This was hell!

“No, no!” She yelled as I did a twist “Not like that! Deliver yourself!” This was harder than she thought. I hated opening up for anyone, imagine opening up to an audience!  
“I can’t open up more than this!”  
“Your me of the past is dead! People that can be reborn as many times as necessary are the strongest! Now, do it all again, and better!”

What the fuck. There was nothing I did she thought it was even ok. I had to repeat those stupid ballet steps over and over again. I had to stretch a lot, as if I could be even more stretched than I already was. I wasn’t going to be able to keep living like that if I didn’t get a medal in my first competition. This sucked.

When the bllet practice was over, I picked up my phone to see if Yuuko-san had replied. I was surprised when I saw an unexpected name on the screen.

[11:23 Stupid Pig] Yurio! I heard you moved in with your coach and his ex-wife. This must be very interesting! I am very curious to see your FS, I bet it will be amazing! Did Mika accept the move just fine?

I smiled without noticing it. My heart beat faster in my chest. Fuck, Katsudon. When I thought I was finally letting you go, you send me this? I was really stupid.

“Yuri, lunch is served! You won’t eat it if you don’t come right now!” Lilia yelled.

Stupid hag. I know she meant it though, so I put the phone back in my pocket and went to eat, thinking of what I would reply later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took me a long time. I have been terribly busy with my phD stuff, so I'm sorry...


End file.
